Mini Gold Saints
by Dichan03
Summary: Shion a parlé : il est plus que temps pour nos Chevaliers fraîchement ressuscités de former la nouvelle génération. Oui, même toi Aiolia. Et quoi de mieux pour eux qu'une fournée d'orphelins tout juste arrivés au Sanctuaire ?
1. Ariès

C'est de bonne humeur que Mû du Bélier se leva ce matin là. Il prépara le petit-déjeuner pour son homme qui dormait encore et attendit que Saga se lève pour aller s'habiller et se préparer à partir. Il embrassa son mari avant de marcher jusqu'aux limites du Sanctuaire, saluant quelques Chevaliers d'Argent ou de Bronze au passage.

Les derniers événements avait poussé Shion à entreprendre de méticuleuses recherches. Leurs armures avaient décidé de disparaître pour des durées variables, aux quatre coins du monde, armures d'Or, d'Argent et de Bronze mêlées. Le Grand Pope avait cherché à savoir pourquoi et quelques jours plus tôt, avait convoqués ses Chevaliers d'Or pour une réunion qui, ils l'avaient sentit, changerait quelque chose au quotidien qui s'était installé depuis qu'ils avaient été ressuscités, quatre ans plus tôt.

Ce matin là, Shion leur avait carrément annoncé que leurs armures, qui disparaissaient de temps à autres sans prévenir, allaient en fait retrouver leurs successeurs. Et il fallait donc qu'ils suivent leurs armures, trouvent les enfants et les ramènent au Sanctuaire pour les entraîner. Autant dire que certains (Angelo, Milo et compagnie, pour ne citer personne) avaient fait la gueule et tenté de se désister, mais Shion avait été clair : pas d'apprenti, pas la peine de revenir. Mû n'avait put retenir un sourire amusé en voyant la tête de certains de ses frères d'armes.

Apparemment, Kanon avait eut le même speech de Poséidon, puisque son armure faisait elle aussi l'école buissonnière. Le Dragon des Mers leur avait annoncée la décision de son Dieu la dernière fois qu'il était venu prendre un café. Au vu de la probabilité importante que l'apprenti des Gémeaux et celui du Dragon des Mers soient du même sang, les jumeaux avaient décidé de faire le voyage ensemble.

Mü, lui, irait seul. Il avait localisée son armure qui se rendait à chaque fois au même endroit. Le Bélier se sentait prêt à élever un nouvel apprenti. Kiki avait récemment décidé de ne pas devenir Chevalier et de se concentrer sur la réparation des armures. Son Maître n'avait rien dit, seulement approuvé et assuré à l'adolescent qu'il n'était pas déçu ou en colère. Mais maintenant, il fallait assurer la relève. Après leur dernière résurrection et malgré ses 24 ans, il se sentait vieux. La prochaine guerre ne serait pas la sienne. Il était temps de préparer la nouvelle génération.

L'armure du Bélier se rendait toutes les semaines dans la ville de Odense, au Danemark, dans la même maison. La traquer était une tâche aisée. Il lui suffisait de se concentrer sur le cosmos qu'elle dégageait et surtout, celui émit par l'enfant qui l'avait appelée. Un cosmos déjà puissant, vif et crépitant comme un début de feu de cheminée. Mû se demandait s'il s'agissait d'un petit garçon, ou d'une petite fille. Leur génération avait été majoritairement constituée d'éléments masculins, avec de rares exceptions comme Shina du Serpentaire ou Marine de l'Aigle. Les Chevaliers d'Or, eux, n'étaient que des hommes. Un peu de changement serait le bienvenu. Il aimerait bien avoir une petite fille, cette fois. Ce serait une nouvelle expérience, mais avec un peu de chance, ça le changerait un peu des garçons turbulents et casse-cous dont il avait l'habitude.

Le Chevalier d'Or déambula au hasard dans les rues de Odense, admirant l'architecture locale et assez ancienne qui différait de celle dont il avait l'habitude en Grèce et au Tibet. Il laissait son instinct le guider et finit par s'arrêter devant une maison jaune, dans une rue pavée. Il vérifia que son armure était toujours à l'intérieur et quand celle-ci lui répondit (sans pour autant le rejoindre), il toqua à la porte.

Une jeune femme lui ouvrit, une expression paniquée sur son visage. Elle mesurait quelques centimètres de moins que Mû, environ 1m75, avec de longs cheveux dorés en tresse sur une épaule et de grands yeux bleus. Une beauté délicate, comme une fleur. Elle dit quelque chose en danois, mais passa à l'Anglais dès que Mû la salua dans cette langue.

« Bonjour. Je pense que vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient. Une armure, peut-être. En or massif. »

« E-Entrez ! Elle est apparue comme ça, d'un coup ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je vous jure que je ne vous l'aie pas volée ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le sais. Puis-je entrer ? »

« Bien sûr ! Est-ce que vous voudrez un thé ? Je vais en faire tout de suite ! »

Mü sourit et entra dans la petite maison, fermant la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme le guida dans le salon, s'assura qu'il était bien installé et disparu dans la cuisine. Le Chevalier regarda autour de lui, ses yeux verts passant sur les photos aux murs avant de s'arrêter dans un coin précis de la pièce. Un tapis de jeu était étalé sur le sol, avec une poupée de chiffon et des Lego éparpillés. Son armure était sur le tapis, scintillant fièrement et ronronnant mentalement alors qu'un petit être babillait en lui tendant une deuxième poupée de chiffon, masculine cette fois.

Une petite fille avec des couettes qui retombaient sur ses petites épaules, ses grands yeux bleus pétillants à la vue de l'armure. C'était elle, la source du cosmos encore juvénile, crépitant, qu'il avait sentit à l'extérieur.

La petite, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 4 ans, remarqua finalement Mû et lui sourit, montrant toutes ses petites dents blanches. Elle prit la poupée sur le tapis et s'approcha de lui, tendant la poupée masculine au Chevalier.

« Vil du lege ? »

Mû accepta la poupée avec un sourire et joua avec l'enfant le temps que sa mère revienne.

« Je suis désolée qu'elle vous ait dérangée, Monsieur... »

« Mû. Je m'appelle Mû. Et vous êtes ? »

« Harriet Kohler, et c'est Laerke, ma fille. »

Harriet servit le thé et donna une tasse à Mû qui la remercia avec un sourire. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda la petite fille caresser une des pattes de l'armure.

« Quel âge a votre fille ? »

« 4 ans. Elle est née le 12 Avril. »

Mû hocha la tête et essaya de calmer la jeune femme. Il lui expliqua l'existence des Chevaliers, du Cosmos, et lui dit la raison de sa présence.

« Mon armure avait tendance à disparaître, récemment. Elle venait toujours chez vous, sûrement pour jouer avec Laerke. Ce n'est pas un problème. C'est très bien au contraire. »

« Mais... Pourquoi votre... armure ? Pourquoi elle viendrait jouer avec ma fille ? »

« Votre fille a été choisie par cette armure. Un jour, elle lui appartiendra. Mais pour ça, elle va devoir venir avec moi, pour s'entraîner et accomplir son destin. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous allez me prendre ma fille ? » demanda Harriet, son anxiété remplacée par une méfiance, somme toute, normale. « Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'êtes pas juste un malade pédophile ? »

Mû se leva et appela son armure qui vint le recouvrir. La jeune femme dût se rendre à l'évidence.

« . C'est la norme pour les Chevaliers, d'être loin de chez eux. La plupart sont orphelins, mais certains ont des familles. Notre Grand Pope garde leurs coordonnées, pour qu'ils puissent écrire ou appeler s'ils en ressentent le besoin. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas... »

« Je suis désolé, mais c'est nécessaire. La Terre a besoin de Chevaliers pour la défendre. Elle pourra revenir en visite, vous appeler ou vous envoyer des lettres. »

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme et sa fille, voyant sa maman triste, s'approcha pour essayer de la consoler. Harriet lui murmura quelque chose en danois et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Alors nous n'avons pas le choix... »

« Vous m'en voyez désolé. »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Mû tenta de consoler la mère qui allait voir son enfant partir. Brusquement, Harriet se leva et s'excusa et partit à l'étage. La petite Laerke posa ses petites mains potelées sur le genoux de Mû et demanda quelque chose dans sa langue maternelle.

« Je ne te comprend pas encore, mais on va arranger ça, d'accord ? »

Quand Harriet revint dans le salon, elle portait une petite valise violette qu'elle donna au Chevalier.

"Il y a ses affaires. Des vêtements, son doudou, d'autres choses..."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous lui offrirons tout ce dont elle aura besoin. Croyez-moi, elle aura une bonne famille et une excellente éducation."

« Vous prendrez soin d'elle ? S'il vous plaît, dites moi que vous le ferez... »

« Je vous le jure. Elle sera heureuse, je ferais tout de qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle le soit. »

Harriet étouffa un sanglot et essuya ses larmes. Puis elle s'agenouilla devant sa fille et lui parla en danois avant de la pousser gentiment vers Mû.

« Chevalier ou pas, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je vous tue. »

« J'en prend note. » sourit le tibétain, plus amusé qu'autre chose par la menace.

Mais Harriet était sérieuse, il le savait.

« Elle pourra garder son prénom, » dit Mû en renvoyant son armure au Sanctuaire. « La norme est de changer le prénom d'un apprenti, mais je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce qu'elle garde le sien. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que vous voulez que j'explique à son père la raison de son départ ? »

« Il est mort avant sa naissance. A... Allez-y... Sinon, je ne pourrais pas... »

Mû comprit et prit la petite fille dans ses bras ainsi que la valise. Immédiatement, Laerke posa son menton sur l'épaule du Chevalier pour regarder sa mère alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

« Bliv far, Mor. » murmura la petite.

Mù se rendit dans une ruelle déserte et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir avant de faire brûler son cosmos et se téléporter. Quand il arriva au Sanctuaire, Laerke le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus identiques à ceux de sa mère. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, avec sa petite bouche rose et ses traits délicats. Mû n'était pas devin, mais il savait qu'elle ferait tourner les têtes, plus tard.

Le Chevalier marcha jusqu'à arriver aux remparts qui entouraient le Sanctuaire et salua les gardes qui lui sourirent en retour. Ils discutèrent quelques instants et Mû continua sa marche, jusqu'à l'Escalier du Zodiaque. Il grimpa les quelques marches qui le menaient à son temple et entra dans la Maison du Bélier.

« Saga ? Je suis rentré. »

Des bruits en provenance du salon indiquèrent à Mû où son partenaire devait se trouver. Il posa la valise violette et entra dans la pièce. Saga était effectivement là, à discuter avec son frère, Kanon du Dragon des Mers. Leurs apprentis respectifs, des jumeaux, étaient installés sur le tapis en face du canapé. Ils jouaient avec un avion et un bateau en plastique. C'était la guerre, visiblement.

« Bonjour Kanon. Je dérange ? »

« Pas du tout, mon amour ! » s'exclama le Gémeau en se levant pour l'embrasser.

Mû sourit et montra son apprentie à son compagnon.

« Saga, je te présente Laerke, qui nous vient du Danemark. »

Le jumeaux arrêtèrent brusquement leur jeu et virent voir la nouvelle venue, cachés derrière le Gémeau adulte.

« Voici Umi et Sora. Ils viennent de Tokyo. » présenta Saga.

L'homme aux cheveux parme s'agenouilla pour paraître moins intimidant et sourit aux jumeaux avant de leur parler en japonais.

« Vous pouvez approcher. Elle ne mord pas encore. » plaisanta-t-il.

Les deux frères se concertèrent d'un regard avant de laisser leur bouclier (Saga) et regarder la petite fille intensément. L'un des deux prit une couette dans sa main pour tester la texture de ses cheveux. Il semblait satisfait puisqu'il ne tira pas dessus et que son frère fit de même. Laerke leur sourit, avec sa bouille de poupée.

« Bon-jour... » articulèrent les jumeaux, parfaitement synchronisés.

Visiblement, Saga et Kanon leur avaient apprit quelques mots de grec. Ils étaient jeunes, pas plus de 10 ans. Ils apprendraient vite et Mû savait que son compagnon ne voudrait pas qu'ils oublient leur langue maternelle au détriment du grec. Lui aussi ferait en sorte que Laerke continue de parler Danois, quitte à l'apprendre lui-même.

Le Bélier finit par poser son apprentie au sol et, immédiatement, les jumeaux lui prirent les mains pour la guider vers le tapis. Un tank fût placé entre ses mains et ils commencèrent à jouer. Laerke était encore trop jeune pour faire la différence entre les 'jeux de garçons' et les 'jeux de fille'. Ce n'était pas Mû qui allait lui imposer ça. À ses yeux, un enfant pouvait s'amuser comme il le souhaitait.

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. » constata Saga.

« Encore heureux. Ils vont vivre ensemble, après tout. »

« Ils arrivent quand les mômes d'Aiolia et de Milo ? Nan parce que ça va être juste génial. Deux grands gosses avec des lardons ! »

« On dit la même chose de toi, mon frère. » soupira le Gémeau en titre.

"Je sais."

« N'oublie pas que Milo a l'habitude des enfants avec Camus et qu'ils vivent ensemble. Pour Aiolia, Shun va l'aider un moment. » rappela Mû.

« Mais il est où le fun ? » râla le Marina de Poséidon.

« Élever des enfants est loin d'être amusant tous les jours, Kanon. »

Saga hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à préparer le repas du midi. Mû n'avait pas été absent longtemps. Certains Chevaliers d'Argent ou de Bronze qui revenaient de leur mission les saluèrent avant d'aller faire leur rapport au Grand Pope. Mû et Saga iraient aussi, mais ils voulaient que les petits aient quelque chose dans l'estomac.

Plus tard dans la journée, ils montèrent voir Shion et attendirent leur tour pour parler à leur Pope. Une fois dans la salle du trône, le Grand Pope salua les enfants et discuta un peu avec eux avant de leur souhaiter la bienvenue au Sanctuaire. Le vieux Bélier était satisfait de son plan.

La famille Gémeau-Bélier retourna dans le premier temple. Les enfants jouèrent le reste de l'après-midi, faisant connaissance et s'apprivoisant mutuellement jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Le bain se déroula sans accros, mais vint l'inévitable et redoutée heure du coucher. Mû, qui avait quand même élevé Kiki, se doutait bien qu'au moins un des enfants allait vouloir rester plus tard, sinon les trois. Pour son plus grand soulagement, Laerke grimpa d'elle-même dans son lit d'apprentie, sa peluche Mouton dans ses bras. Mû la borda et lui raconta une histoire. Même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait, mais sa voix était douce, calme, et bientôt, la petite blonde se frottait les yeux, épuisée par sa journée.

Umi et Sora, qui, tels de petits monstres, couraient partout dans le temple, étaient poursuivis par leurs maîtres. Ils finirent par passer devant la chambre des apprentis et virent Mû terminer son histoire et embrasser la petite fille sur le front. Elle était déjà profondément endormie. Ils se regardèrent et grimpèrent eux aussi dans leurs lits avant de remonter les couvertures. Le Bélier leur raconta une histoire en japonais. Les petits l'écoutèrent avidement, leurs yeux se fermant progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'eux aussi soient dans les bras de Morphée.

Saga et Kanon regardaient Mû, bouche bée devant son exploit. Si ça n'avait pas risqué de réveiller les enfants, ils auraient applaudit.

"Comment t'as fait ça ?" chuchota Kanon une fois dans le salon.

"Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? J'ai élevé Kiki." fut la seule réponse de Mü.

Les Gémeaux se regardèrent avant de hausser les épaules. Connaissant le galopin, c'était plus que crédible.


	2. Taurus

Aldébaran du Taureau avait toujours impressionné par sa carrure. Le premier mot qui venait était 'montagne'. Puis quelque chose du genre 'Ah ouais quand même' ou 'Woah'. Le Chevalier, malgré son physique impressionnant, était aussi doux qu'un agneau. Il ne ferait jamais de mal à quelqu'un en dehors d'un combat réel. Même à l'entraînement, il faisait attention à ses frères d'armes. D'accord, les autres Chevaliers étaient du genre solide, mais il était déjà arrivé que, plus jeune, il casse un ou deux os sans le faire exprès. Ses frères ne lui en avaient jamais voulu, pourtant.

Ce matin, Aldébaran sortit de son lit et prit une douche rapide. Une fois vêtu de manière civile, il embrassa son épouse Shina, qui lui avait dit 'oui' un an plus tôt. Elle lui avait préparé un café et il la remercia en prenant la tasse. Ils avaient discuté de ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui pendant de longues heures. Dès que l'armure du Taureau avait commencé à disparaître, Aldébaran lui en avait parlé.

Aucun des deux n'était contre le fait d'avoir des enfants. Le Chevalier d'Or avait toujours adoré entraîner les plus jeunes du Sanctuaire et un de ses rêves était d'avoir un petit à lui. Shina n'avait aucune réticence avec les enfants, juste de la maladresse et une certaine appréhension. Elle avait peur de la grossesse, de mal faire, de perdre patience ou de s'énerver. Aldébaran avait passé des jours à la rassurer, à lui assurer qu'elle serait une bonne mère. Certes, ils ne seraient pas parfaits, mais aucun enfant n'arrivait avec un mode d'emploi. Shina s'était finalement rangée de son côté et avait attendue avec impatience la prochaine disparition de l'armure d'Or.

Il suivit donc son armure vers l'enfant et vit Rio s'étendre devant lui avec une agréable surprise. Ses origines brésiliennes chantaient et parfois, son pays de naissance et d'entraînement lui manquait. Suivant le cosmos de son armure, il arriva dans les favela. Les pentes raides ne lui faisaient pas peur et il les gravit. Il y avait plus rude ici qu'une petite pente. Les gangs, narcotrafiquants et autres milices étaient bien plus effrayantes. Avec son physique imposant, nul doute qu'il ferait peur à la plupart des civils, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Aldébaran s'arrêta devant une maison qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. C'était la norme ici. Petites fenêtres, pas assez de pièces pour trop d'habitants, des conditions de vie insalubres. Lui avait eut la chance de pouvoir en sortir. Grâce au Sanctuaire, il avait pu échapper à la drogue, aux combats et à la prostitution, mais beaucoup d'autres enfants étaient tombés dedans. Aujourd'hui, ses amis d'enfance, d'avant le Sanctuaire, étaient soit morts, soit membres d'un gang de narcotrafiquants ou d'une milice. Ce n'était pas un avenir pour des enfants. Il ne pourrait pas tous les sauver, il le savait. Mais aujourd'hui, il pouvait sortir un enfant de cette misère oppressante, qui finirait par l'étouffer s'il restait là.

Aldébaran toqua à la porte qui menaçait de sortir de ses gonds avec précaution et attendit. Quelqu'un finit par ouvrir. Un adolescent, à première vue, mais le Taureau connaissait bien les caractéristiques de son signe. La grandeur et la largeur des muscles avaient tendance à faire paraître plus vieux, surtout chez les enfants. Il sourit à l'enfant qui paraissait avoir 12 ans.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Aldébaran. Tu pourrais me dire ton nom ? » demanda-t-il dans sa langue maternelle, le portugais.

« Frederico... » répondit l'enfant, réticent.

« Dis moi Frederico, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? J'ai perdu quelque chose de très important. »

« Faut faire gaffe, m'sieur. Si c'est précieux, quelqu'un l'a déjà revendu. »

« Tu crois ? Moi je pense que ce que je cherche est dans cette maison, et que tu le sais. Une statue en or, ça te dis quelque chose ? »

L'enfant eut l'air embarrassé, regardant le sol et rougissant légèrement.

« Tu vois ce dont je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est pas ma faute ! Elle est apparue comme ça ! »

« Je sais. Je ne suis pas fâché. Merci de l'avoir gardée pour moi. Je peux entrer ? Tes parents sont là ? »

Frederico s'écarta pour laisser Aldébaran entrer. Le Chevalier vit la minuscule maison de l'intérieur. Une cuisine délabrée qui donnait sur une chambre, et c'était tout. Son armure trônait sur le sol, majestueuse et prête à charger l'ennemi.

« Mes parents sont morts. » annonça Frederico d'une voix dure.

Aldébaran hocha la tête. La mort était courante ici, il n'y avait rien à dire.

« Vous pouvez reprendre votre truc. J'y ai pas touché. »

« Je te fais confiance, Frederico. Et parce que je te fais confiance, j'aurais une proposition à te faire : tu peux rester ici et risquer de vivre une vie horrible et mourir jeune. Mais il y a une autre option pour toi et toi seul: venir avec moi. Je suis un Chevalier d'Athéna. Je t'entraînerais et t'éduquerais, tu serais logé, nourrit. Ce serait une vie, certes, dure, mais honorable, avec une famille et des amis. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Qui est Athéna ? »

« Athéna est une déesse grecque que nous servons. C'est sous ses ordres que nous protégeons l'Humanité. »

« Alors vous ne croyez pas en Dieu ? »

« Certains y croient. Certains vénèrent d'autres Dieux, mais nous avons pour règle tacite de laisser nos frères croire en ce qu'ils veulent tant qu'ils n'offensent personne. Si tu veux continuer à vénérer ce Dieu, tu peux le faire. Tout ce que nous te demandons est d'obéir aux ordres d'Athéna et du Grand Pope. »

Le jeune garçon réfléchit un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre, avant d'accepter. Aldébaran renvoya son armure au Sanctuaire et tendit une main au petit brésilien qui la prit.

« Où est-ce qu'on va, Monsieur ? »

« Nous allons en Grèce, où se trouve le Sanctuaire, notre lieu de vie. Et tu peux m'appeler Aldébaran, Aldé ou comme tu veux. A partir de maintenant, je suis ton maître d'entraînement et ton père adoptif. »

Le garçon hocha la tête et le Chevalier les téléporta jusqu'au Sanctuaire. Frederico cligna des yeux mais ne fût pas plus perturbé que cela. Il regardait autour de lui alors qu'ils marchaient vers un grand mur qui semblait interminable.

Des gardes les laissèrent passer et ils marchèrent un moment pour contourner une arène, avant d'arriver devant un immense escalier ponctué de grandes maisons avec des colonnes. La montée se fit tranquillement, jusqu'à la première 'maison'. Un homme était sur le parvis, ses longs cheveux parme flottant dans la légère brise estivale. 3 enfants jouaient à se courir après. Deux garçons plus âgés que Frederico et une petite fille qu'ils laissaient gagner.

« Mû ! » salua Aldébaran.

L'homme lui répondit dans une langue que le garçon supposa être du grec et le salua d'un geste de la main amical. Les deux adultes discutèrent un moment, le jeune brésilien reconnaissant une ou deux fois son prénom. Il remarqua que la petite fille s'était cachée derrières les jambes de Mû, ses grands yeux bleus les fixant avec intérêt.

« Frederico, voici Laerke. » dit le Taureau pour son élève. « Elle est l'apprentie de Mû, le Chevalier du Bélier. Et les deux garçons sont Umi et Sora, les apprentis des Gémeaux et Dragon des Mers. »

Frederico hocha la tête et Aldébaran sourit à la petite fille qui le regardait toujours. Au final, après un mot de son maître, elle retourna jouer, courant après les garçons ou se faisant courir après. Aldébaran salua son ami et continua sa route, suivit par son apprenti. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la deuxième maison et Frederico crut qu'ils allaient croiser un autre Chevalier, mais son Maître lui dit qu'il vivrait ici, désormais.

« C'est la Maison du Taureau. Comme je suis le Chevalier de ce signe et toi, mon successeur, nous vivons ici. »

Quand ils entrèrent dans le temple, une femme vint à leur rencontre. Elle avait les cheveux verts et semblait très contente de voir Aldébaran, si on en jugeait le baiser qu'elle lui donna.

« Fred, voici Shina. »

'Fred' hocha la tête et ils entrèrent dans la partie habitable du temple. Il y avait une chambre pour les apprentis qui serait la sienne.

Ce soir-là, au dîner, le garçon mangea à sa faim pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il prit une douche chaude et alla se coucher directement, totalement épuisé.

Allongé dans son lit, il se demanda ce que serait sa vie, désormais, avec ces gens qui ne croyaient pas en Dieu.


	3. Gemini

Bonjour à tous, voici ma nouvelle version du chapitre des Gémeaux de Mini Gold Saints. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Pour Sophie, qui a laissée une review en Guest, je te répond ici: j'ai 21 ans, je suis du signe du Sagittaire.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Après le départ de Mû, Kanon était rapidement arrivé et avait annoncé que sa Scale venait de se faire la malle. Saga regarda son armure faire de même. Le Gold soupira. Il était temps d'aller chercher leurs successeurs. En discutant, les deux frères sortirent du Sanctuaire pour se téléporter. Avec une certaine surprise, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient devant l'orphelinat de la Fondation Graad. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers les cosmos de leurs armures ainsi que celui, plus faible, de deux êtres encore immatures. Des enfants. Leurs cosmos étaient liés, frais comme une brise chargée de fleurs de cerisiers pendant Hanami, tiède et parfumée.

Leurs pas les guidèrent à travers les couloirs, quelques employés croisant leur route. Ils expliquèrent la raison de leur présence et on les laissa tranquilles.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans une partie qui devait être dédiée aux dortoirs, Kanon lâcha quelque chose sur le fait qu'il espérait ne pas tomber sur un 'Hyoga bis'.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Saga, regrettant immédiatement sa curiosité.

« Au vu des antécédents psychiatriques du gamin, je préférerais éviter, s'il ne veut pas se retrouver dans une autre dimension ou noyé après avoir trop chialé après sa mère. Un, c'était déjà trop. »

« Kanon, nous ne pouvons pas refuser d'entraîner un enfant sous prétexte qu'il a besoin d'une thérapie pour un complexe d'œdipe mal soigné. » gronda l'aîné.

« Mais si je peux. Regardes moi, tiens. »

Connaissant son frère, friand de défi tous plus stupides les uns que les autres (il ne remercierait jamais assez Milo et Aiolia pour ça), Saga décida de ne rien ajouter. Pour son propre bien et celui des enfants, mieux valait éviter de titiller Kanon sur ce sujet là.

Les jumeaux ouvrirent une porte et trouvèrent deux enfants devant l'armure d'Or et la Scale, qui s'étaient posées au milieu de la pièce. Les deux enfants, des garçons, étaient quasiment identiques, comme ils avaient put l'être à leur âge. En fait, la seule différence visible était leurs cheveux, courts et ébouriffés. L'un les avait Azur Clair et l'autre Bleu de France. Mis à part ce détail minime, ils avaient les même yeux bleus électriques, leurs visages portaient encore les rondeurs de l'enfance, mais ils étaient fin comme des lianes, peut-être un peu trop maigres. Quelques kilos en plus leur feraient du bien.

Kanon s'éclaircit la gorge et les deux garçons sursautèrent, essayant de paraître sage et innocents. Saga vit l'un des deux battre la mesure avec un pied et l'autre l'accompagner en remuant des doigts. Ils avaient en face d'eux des hyperactifs, sans aucun doute possible.

« Bonjour. Je suis Saga, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Lui c'est mon frère, Kanon du Dragon des Mers. Et vous ? »

« Moi c'est Sora, et lui c'est Umi. » dit un des garçons après quelques secondes à regarder son frère.

Celui-ci regardait Kanon et Saga avec des yeux brillants.

« T'es vraiment un Dragon des Mers ?! C'est trop cool ! » s'exclama le petit Umi en allongeant le 'cool' plus que de raison.

Saga sourit et Kanon ricana. Le ciel et la mer, hein ? Leurs parents avaient de l'humour, aucun doute là dessus.

« Est-ce que vous avez entendu parler d'Athéna, les garçons ? » demanda

« Athéna ? Genre celle pour qui les Chevaliers se battent dans les rediffusions du Tournois Intergalactique ? » demanda Umi avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le rire de Kanon s'intensifia. Un apprenti fan des Chevaliers, hein ? Ce serait intéressant. Vraiment intéressant.

« Dîtes moi tous les deux » commença le Dragon des Mers. « Elle serait pas morte dans un naufrage, votre mère ? »

« Kanon ! Ça ne se fait pas ! »

« On n'a jamais eut de parents. » révéla le petit Umi.

Laissant son frère satisfait de ne pas avoir de 'Hyoga bis', Saga invita les garçons à faire leurs valises.

« On reviendra jamais ici ? » demanda Sora, l'air inquiet.

« Personne ne vous forcera à revenir. »

Le petit garçon soupira de soulagement et aida son frère à mettre ses maigres possessions dans leur valise commune. Mis à part quelques vêtements et un livre jauni et corné par les lectures, ils n'avaient aucun bien qu'ils voulaient emmener.

Un des employés à qui ils avaient expliquée leur présence les salua et les laissa partir sans rien dire. Avec le passé que le Fondation Graad avait avec le Sanctuaire, il était presque normal qu'on laisse des Chevaliers (et un Marina) repartir avec des orphelins sans rien dire. Une fois leurs armures dans le temple des Gémeaux, les jumeaux adultes prirent les mains des enfants pour se téléporter eux aussi au même endroit.

Quand Mû rentra avec son apprentie, les deux paires de jumeaux étaient dans le salon, les plus jeunes en train de jouer sur le tapis avec des jouets que Saga avait trouvés.

Umi et Sora adoptèrent rapidement Laerke qui les suivait partout. Ils jouaient ensemble et rencontraient, au fur et à mesure de leurs arrivées, les futurs Golds qui seraient leurs frères et sœurs d'armes dans quelques années.


	4. Cancer

Angelo grommela quelque chose au sujet des messagers qui ne savaient pas faire leur travail. A savoir, ramener les apprentis à leurs maîtres. Mais non, d'après Shion, il était important que les maîtres (lui) rencontrent la famille de l'apprenti (le lardon) s'il y en avait ou au moins fasse connaissance avec le pays de celui-ci.

Pour Angelo, pas de découverte, c'était l'Italie. Il connaissait, y était né, s'y était entraîné et tout le bordel. Alors où était l'intérêt de revenir ici ? Certes, ce n'était pas sa Sicile natale mais la région de Campanie qu'il arpentait aujourd'hui.

En dessous de Naples se trouvait la charmante petite ville de Sorrento. Mais ce n'était pas là que l'ancien Masque de Mort se rendait. C'était en périphérie de la ville, et il se retrouva devant une bicoque dont même un SDF ne voudrait pas. Sérieux, c'était... Pitoyable. Et il s'était mit à pleuvoir depuis quelques minutes, quand il était entré dans la forêt. La bicoque, c'était juste deux planches de bois pourri jusqu'au cœur avec un morceau de tôle rouillé comme toit. Et là dessous, à deux doigts de se faire écraser, une petite fille d'environ deux ans qui sanglotait.

Un petit garçon d'environ 10 ans la regardait, sans aucune émotion et sans chercher à la calmer.

Angelo vit le cosmos doré de la petite. Il sentait la pluie et la mer en même temps. Le Cancer eut une intuition. Il s'approcha de la petite et la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement. Peu à peu, les larmes cessèrent de couler et la petite était juste encore secouée par quelques hoquets. Elle se blottit contre lui et Angelo vit avec plaisir le soleil percer à travers les nuages gris.

"C'est toi qui faisait ça, hein ?" sourit le Cancer. "Dis moi, toi, pourquoi tu n'as rien fait pour la calmer ?" continua-t-il en italien.

"Je n'ai pas le droit de la toucher." répondit simplement le petit.

"Comment ça, pas le droit de la toucher ?"

"C'est une bâtarde. Enfin, c'est ce que Nonno dit. Je sais pas trop ce que c'est, une bâtarde, mais ça veut dire que je ne peux pas la toucher."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec sa mère ?"

"Mamma est... papà ne veut pas que je parle d'elle. Ni que je la touche." dit le petit garçon en désignant la petite fille dans les bras d'Angelo. "Il ne veut plus la voir à la maison. Alors moi je reste avec elle pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre veut d'elle."

"Très bien." décida Angelo. "Alors je la prend."

"Vraiment ?"

"C'est elle que je cherchais. Tu diras à ton père, petit, qu'Angelo du Cancer, Chevalier d'Or au service d'Athéna, a prit sa fille comme apprentie. Est-ce que cette petite a un nom ?"

"Nan. Papà dit que les bâtards n'ont pas besoin de nom."

Angelo soupira. Il était vraiment tombé sur quelque chose, hein ? Mais bon, ce n'était pas à lui de résoudre ça.

"Excellent. Ça fera moins de problèmes. Que penses-tu d'Emma, morpion ?"

"Elle peut pas être un morpion, c'est une fille !"

"Okay, alors morpionne. Adjugé ?"

"Mowpiawn !" tenta de répéter la petite nouvellement nommée Emma en tapant dans ses petites mains.

"Vendu ! Alors morpionne, on y va ?"

"Vous allez où ?" s'inquiéta le petit.

"Chez moi, en Grèce. Au Sanctuaire, qui sera sa nouvelle maison et sa nouvelle famille."

Le petit garçon parut inquiet mais voir le sérieux d'Angelo le détendit. Il se risqua même à faire une demande.

"Emmenez-moi."

"Quoi ?"

"Ma mamma est morte, mon papà est un mafieux italien, tout comme mon nonno et je n'ai personne à part ma sorellina ! Laissez-moi venir avec vous ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez !"

"Tu te rends compte que tu risque de finir ta vie à un poste de garde qui est, crois-moi, vraiment la merde, ou au mieux Chevalier de Bronze ?"

"Ce sera un honneur !"

Angelo prit deux minutes pour peser le pour et le contre. Ce gamin aura peut-être plus de chances de vivre vieux en rejoignant les gardes ou les Bronzes, surtout avec la guerre finie. Et s'il était destiné à devenir mafioso... C'était peut-être mieux s'il le prenait avec lui, non ?

"Allez, tu peux venir. Mais je te préviens, tu vas vivre dans un baraquement avec les autres apprentis. Les entraînements seront à la limite de te tuer la plupart du temps et tu voudras certainement mourir ou t'enfuir au bout d'un moment."

"Je ne m'enfuirais pas ! C'est l'honneur de la famiglia !"

"Justement, tu n'auras plus de famille. Peut-être même que ton maître te donnera un nouveau nom et tu devras apprendre une nouvelle langue. Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu veux ça ?"

"Oui !"

Le Cancer soupira à nouveau et prit la main du garçon.

"Je voudrais quand même te demander ton nom, pour te présenter au Grand Pope comme nouvel apprenti."

"Alessio. Et je n'ai plus de nom de famille." répondit le petit, une lueur de détermination dans ses yeux noirs.

"T'as tout comprit petit. On y va, attention au décollage."

Il se téléporta au Sanctuaire et vit que le petit Alessio n'était pas tombé, n'avait pas vomit ni rien. Il semblait juste un peu étourdit. Peut-être aurait-il le potentiel d'un argent ?

"On a du chemin à faire, autant partir maintenant."

Alessio emboîta le pas à Angelo qui franchit les limites du Sanctuaire pour rejoindre le Palais Popal. Emma s'était endormie et ouvrait de temps à autres les yeux à moitié pour les refermer ensuite. Et oui, pleurer, ça fatiguait !

"C'est quoi ce grand escalier ?"

"C'est l'Escalier du Zodiaque. Tu vois les temples ? C'est là où vivent les Chevaliers d'Or."

"Wow... Et Emma va vivre là ?"

"Exactement. Allez, on a encore des marches à montrer.

12 temples plus tard, Alessio commençait à être essoufflé. Le petit avait de l'endurance. Peu d'apprentis pouvaient se vanter d'avoir grimpés les Escaliers en entier à leur première visite. Les plus chanceux s'arrêtaient au 9ème temple où Aiolos les attendaient toujours avec de grands verres de citronnade glacée. Angelo aussi y avait eut droit, en son temps.

"Voilà le Palais du Grand Pope, le 13ème temple. Viens, on va demander une audience."

"Il est si important que ça, le Grand Pope ?"

"Très. C'est lui qui dirige le Sanctuaire. C'est aussi lui qui représente la déesse Athéna quand elle n'est pas là et qui exprime sa volonté."

Mais Alessio n'écoutait pas. Il regardait le décor du Palais et les armures en Or massif des Chevaliers qui gardaient la porte.

"Tiens, Angelo, tu fais du baby-sitting ?" railla Dohko.

"Lequel est ton apprenti ?" demanda plus doucement Aiolos avec un sourire et un 'boup' du doigt sur le nez d'Emma. Il adorait les enfants.

"La morpionne. Mais ce gamin là, son frère, veut devenir apprenti."

"Le Pope est libre. Tu veux entrer ?" proposa le Sagittaire, toujours aimable.

"Merci 'Los."

Angelo, Alessio et Emma -qui s'était réveillée et regardait partout avec émerveillement- pénétrèrent dans la salle d'audience du Pope.

Shion était actuellement assit sur son trône, à les regarder avec un sourire qui en disait long.

"Alors, Angelo, la pèche a été bonne ?"

"D'une pierre deux coups, Grand Pope. Je ramène celle là chez moi -Emma- et j'emmène celui là chez les apprentis."

"Je vois. Quel est ton nom petit ?" demanda Shion en italien.

Alessio, intimidé et impressionné par ce monsieur aux longs cheveux verts et à l'air sage malgré sa jeunesse, mit un moment à répondre.

"A-Alessio, monsieur."

"Très bien Alessio. Tu es prêt à dédier ta vie à Athéna ?"

"Oui !"

Comme réponse, Shion déploya une partie de son cosmos. Il semblait encore plus gentil et bienveillant qu'avant, pensa Alessio. Comment pouvait-on avoir l'air aussi sage ?

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le cosmos d'Alessio lui répondit, plus faible et crépitant. Comme un nouveau feu qui vient de s'embraser.

"Et bien, je dois te remercier, Angelo, mais ce petit ne rejoindra pas nos apprentis gardes."

"Quoi ? Il va être Bronze ?"

"Non. Je vais faire de ce garçon le prochain Grand Pope." dit Shion après avoir laissé planer un silence.

"Bon, bah au moins il sera pas garde."


	5. Leo

Aiolia s'attendait à beaucoup de choses. A une famille riche, une famille pauvre, un orphelin, ou même l'enfant d'une star, qui pouvait savoir. Le Lion se retrouvait donc à Rome. Et là encore, il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses différentes.

Mais se retrouver devant la même maison que son grand-frère et Shaka ? Nope, pas encore imaginé.

"Bon, on sonne ?" proposa-t-il, ennuyé d'attendre.

Aiolos, le plus civilisé des trois (le parfait milieu entre l'impulsif Aiolia et le trop placide Shaka), appuya sur la sonnette à côté de la porte. Une mélodie résonna à l'intérieur de la bâtisse de taille moyenne. Modeste, mais jolie.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme que les 3 Chevaliers connaissaient bien.

"Lulu ?!" s'exclama Aiolia.

"'Lia !" répondit la jeune femme avec un immense sourire. "Shaka ! Aiolos !"

Ça, le Chevalier du Lion ne pouvait pas y croire. La mère à qui ils devaient arracher ses enfants était Lucrezia, la fille de Maria Vargas. Leur nourrice ! Celle qui s'était occupée d'eux comme une mère jusqu'à la mort d'Aiolos ! Leur Mamaria, comme ils l'appelaient affectueusement.

"Alors... C'est toi qui..." hésita Aiolos.

"Qui a 3 enfants nés sous trois signes différents et doués de cosmos ? Oui. Vous vous attendiez à quoi venant de moi ?" dit la jeune femme avec un rictus. "Allez, entrez. Cooper sera ravi de vous voir."

Lucrezia les guida dans la petite maison jusqu'à un salon où un homme jouait avec 3 enfants entre 3 et 4 ans. 3 enfants d'apparence absolument adorable. Mais le regard d'Aiolia se porta sur la petite fille du trio. Ses longs cheveux bouclés et bruns étaient attachés en deux tresses qui lui tombaient jusqu'à sa taille et se terminaient en petits chignons. Ses grands yeux vert péridot fixaient le Lion avec une innocence et une curiosité qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues. Elle portait une petite robe blanche à grosses rayures horizontales bleues marines avec un nœud de la même couleur. On aurait dit une petite poupée.

Il ne regarda pas trop les deux autres. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était cette enfant qui lui était destinée comme apprentie.

"Bon, je pense connaitre les affiliations quant aux signes. Lia, tu vas voir que Saralyn est une petite fille très courageuse ! Pas vrai princesse ?"

La petite fille ne répondit pas, subjuguée par Aiolia. Pas plus que le Lion n'écouta le reste des présentations. Il s'accroupit devant la petite et lui présenta une main qu'elle pourrait essayer de serrer.

"Bonjour, moi c'est Aiolia. Et toi ?"

"Lyn ! Je m'appelle Lyn ! Et toi c'est A-io-li-a." articula-t-elle pour bien prononcer son prénom.

"C'est ça. Dis, est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ?"

"On va où ?" demanda la petite avec de grands yeux.

"Chez moi. En Grèce."

"C'est où la Graisse ?"

"Non" rit Aiolia. "Pas la Graisse, la Grèce." corrigea-t-il.

Lyn sourit et répéta le nom du pays où elle allait vivre.

"Au fait, c'est normal qu'ils parlent grec ?"

"Oui. On les a élevés en grec et en anglais. Comme on a très vite sût qu'il y avait des chances qu'ils deviennent Chevaliers."

"C'est beaucoup plus pratique pour nous." concéda Shaka en prennant la tasse de thé que lui offrait le dénommé Cooper, un grand américain qui ressemblait à une armoire à glace.

Pendant ce temps, Aiolia s'était carrément assit et jouait avec sa nouvelle apprentie. Ils étaient en train de construire une tour qui finit par s'effondrer sous les rires des deux Lions.

"Quand est-elle née ?" finit par demander Aiolia.

"Le 27 Août. Elle est prématurée. Roméo, son jumeau, a put naître à terme, allez savoir pourquoi. Lui est né le 27 Novembre."

"Prématurée de 3 mois ?!" s'étonna Aiolos. "Et elle a survécu ?"

"Oui, et grâce au ciel, sans aucune séquelle. Au contraire, elle est aussi forte et bien portante que son frère." sourit Lucrezia.

"Par contre, les nuits avec des jumeaux, c'est juste horrible..." se plaignit Cooper. "Vous avez de la chance qu'ils fassent leurs nuits..."

Aiolos se permit un sourire compatissant en pensant au choc de la séparation pour la nuit. Ça aussi, ça allait être 'horrible'.

"Aiolia, on va devoir y aller. Pas qu'on s'ennuie, hein. Mais on a beaucoup de marche à faire."

"Vous allez marchez jusqu'en Grèce ?!" demanda Cooper, horrifié.

Lucrezia et les trois Chevaliers le regardèrent, un visage sans émotions s'affichant devant une telle bêtise.

"Non, ils se téléportent. Cosmos et tout ça." expliqua vaguement Lucrezia en faisant de grands gestes comme si elle parlait à un enfant particulièrement stupide.

"Je vois. Mais je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais. C'est juste la façon dont il l'a dit qui m'a surprit."

"Mais bien sûr." concéda sa femme avec un sourire

"Allez, Lia, on y va."

Le Lion remarqua que pendant qu'il jouait avec son apprentie, son frère et Shaka avaient pris leur propres apprentis dans leurs bras et s'apprêtaient à sortir de la maison.

Aiolia fit de même et salua Lucrezia qui enlaçait son mari. Sur le perron, tout le monde se salua et les trois Chevaliers partirent dans la même direction. Dans une ruelle vide, ils se téléportèrent pour arriver aux portes du Sanctuaire.

Une fois sûrs que les petits allaient bien suite à la brusque explosion de cosmos, Aiolia, Shaka et Aiolos se mirent en route.

"Elle est où mamma ?" demanda la petite Lyn, pas désorientée pour un sou.

"Mamma est restée à la maison. Mais toi, tu vas avoir une nouvelle maison et un nouveau papa, d'accord ?"

La fillette regarda Aiolia avec de grands yeux tristes avant de comprendre, semblait-il, et de fondre en larmes.

Elle appuya son menton sur l'épaule d'Aiolia et regarda en arrière, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues rondes. Le Lion ne savait pas si elle mesurait l'importance de ce qu'elle venait de laisser derrière elle, volontairement ou non. Un peu en avant, Aiolos consolait son apprenti et Shaka regardait le sien qui laissa échapper une unique larme.

Décidément, ces enfants qu'ils arrachaient à leurs parents étaient de plus en plus courageux et forts.


	6. Virgo

Shaka avait vite comprit que Lucrezia ne leur donnait pas ses enfants de gaieté de cœur. Il l'avait sentie s'effondrer dès qu'ils avaient été hors de vue.

N'importe quelle mère aurait put avoir cette réaction. Ça aurait put être n'importe quelle mère, mais il avait fallu que ça soit elle, Lucrezia Vargas, à qui ses amis d'enfance arrachaient ses 3 enfants. Pas un, mais trois. Alors oui, Shaka, l'homme le plus proche de Dieu, l'imperturbable Bouddha, comprenait que son amie ait craqué. Mais au moins, elle avait eut la force de ne pas le faire devant ses enfants.

Oh, les petits avaient pleuré, bien sûr. Lyn, la petite d'Aiolia, avait pleuré silencieusement pendant tout le trajet dès que son nouveau maître lui avait expliqué la situation. Celui d'Aiolos avait lui aussi pleuré, vite consolé par son maître.

Mais le plus étonnant avait été la réaction du dernier Vargas face à la situation.

Isaak avait rapidement comprit que Shaka venait l'emmener loin de ses parents. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était tranquillement laissé porter et Shaka avait vu dans ses yeux une détermination inhabituelle pour un enfant. Ses yeux verts péridot brillaient d'un feu calme et à la force insoupçonnée, mais pourtant bien présent et destructeur si on le sous-estimait.

Shaka se jura de ne jamais sous-estimer ce gamin.

Et lorsqu'Isaak avait versé une unique larme en voyant son frère et sa sœur pleurer, la Vierge vit qu'il serrait ses petits poings à les en faire blanchir. C'était comme s'il prêtait un serment qu'il était le seul à connaître.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au temple du Bélier où les enfants de Mü et des jumeaux jouaient, sûrement à chat. Et apparemment, le duo Gémeau/Dragon des Mers laissait la jeune brebis gagner. Après tout, d'après ce que lui avait dit Mü, ils avaient 8 ans, bientôt 9 et la petite venait d'avoir 4 ans. Avec une aussi petite fille, Shaka était étonné que deux piles électriques comme Umi et Sora qui ne faisaient pas attention à grand chose puissent être aussi... attentionnés. Mais bon, les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses, surtout chez les Gémeaux.

Laerke courut vers Aiolia en tendant les bras, comme si elle voulait être portée, mais elle regardait Lyn.

"Joli ! Veux joli !" essaya-t-elle d'articuler avec le peu de mots de grec qu'elle connaissait.

En souriant, Aiolia déposa son apprentie qui semblait fascinée par Laerke. Les deux petites filles se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant que la petite danoise ose toucher une des tresses de Lyn avec un regard fasciné.

"Sød ..." (doux) murmura-t-elle.

Lyn osa faire la même chose et prit entre ses doigts une des longues mèches blondes de la petite danoise avant de sourire.

"Ils sont doux ! Dis, tu veux être ma copine ?"

Pendant ce temps, Isaak regardait Umi et Sora qui s'était approchés, curieux. Shaka le déposa à terre et le laissa approcher les enfants qui faisaient connaissance.

"Bonjour !" s'exclama Umi du Dragon des Mers avec un grand sourire.

"Bonjour." répondit le petit Isaak.

Au même moment, Kiki déboula sur le parvis du premier temple, essoufflé.

"Elle est où ?" demanda-t-il.

"Qui ça ?" répondit Aiolos.

"Ma petite sœur ! Maître Mü m'a dit qu'elle était là !" s'exclama le jeune Bélier.

Puisqu'il rentrait de 2 mois passés à Jamir, le jeune adolescent n'avait pas put rencontrer la nouvelle apprentie de son maître. Et il semblait plus qu'impatient de réparer cette erreur.

Il s'approcha des deux petites filles qui le regardaient et les fixa pour essayer de deviner laquelle était sa sœur. Aiolia posa une grande main sur la petite tête de Lyn.

"Celle-là, c'est la mienne." déclara-t-il fièrement.

"Alors..." commença Kiki avant de brusquement prendre Laerke dans ses bras. "Coucou ! Moi c'est Kiki, je suis ton nouveau grand-frère !"

Shaka décida de laisser les Béliers/Gémeaux entre eux et de rentrer chez lui, bien vite suivit par les frères Lion/Sagittaire.

Le 6ème temple était beaucoup moins poussiéreux et glacial qu'avant. Une servante avait fait remarquer au Chevalier de la Vierge qu'un temple pareil n'était pas adapté à un enfant, qui risquait de tomber malade dans un tel environnement. Alors Shaka avait fait des efforts. Il avait, aidé de quelques domestiques, fait le ménage et remplis les placard jusque là presque vides. Il avait même, avec l'aide d'autres Chevaliers d'Or, préparé une chambre pour son apprenti.

Pour la chambre, Shaka voulait qu'elle soit simple et confortable. Il l'avait décorée sur le thème de l'Inde, que le petit Isaak apprendrait bientôt à connaître, et tout était fait pour être pratique. Un simple lit, une commode avec des affaires d'entraînement dedans, des tentures colorées accrochées aux murs et au plafond peints en bleu ciel. Le résultat était coloré et plutôt accueillant.

Shaka déposa Isaak par terre et laissa la petite tête blond sable découvrir son nouvel environnement. Le petit garçon marcha un peu dans la chambre, essaya le lit en s'asseyant dessus et revint vers Shaka, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Est-ce que ça te plaît ?" demanda Shaka.

"Oui."


	7. Libra

Si Shion avait été clair sur le fait que TOUS les Chevaliers d'Or devaient se trouver un apprenti, Dohko lui aussi avait été clair : lui vivant, aucun enfant sous le signe de la Balance ne mettrait un pied dans son temple. Ça avait causé une énorme dispute entre les deux vieux amis. Si le corps de Dohko était jeune, son esprit, lui, ne l'était plus. Et cette résurrection ne lui avait pas fait que du bien.

Ainsi, Dohko avait été congédié pour une durée indéterminée du Sanctuaire. Enfin, ce n'était pas exactement ça, mais ça venait au même. Shion, dans une colère froide, avait déclaré que tant qu'il ne reviendrait pas avec un enfant, ce ne serait même pas la peine de _penser_ à revenir.

Alors Dohko était repartit en Chine. Il était seul. Shiryu faisait sa vie avec Shunrei et personne ne venait voir le vieux maître.

Mais la Balance était décidée. Aucun enfant à lui ne foulerait des pieds son temple. Shiryu et Shunrei avaient bien assez suffit, merci.

C'est condamné à la solitude volontaire que Dohko se regarda vieillir à nouveau.

Un apprenti pour le remplacer, et puis quoi encore ?!


	8. Scorpio

Milo était plus qu'enchanté de prendre un apprenti. Certes, ses apprentis, jusque là, n'avaient pas eut la réputation de vivre bien longtemps. Était-ce la faute de Milo s'il avait apprit comme ça, dans le sang et les larmes ? Non, d'après Camus. Ils avaient tous souffert de leur période d'entraînement, mais ils en étaient sortis vivants et c'était ça qui faisait d'eux des Chevaliers d'Or, les plus forts des Chevaliers.

Il était plutôt content de rester en Grèce pour trouver son apprenti.

Il l'avait traqué toute la journée, usant de ses réflexes d'ancien assassin du Sanctuaire pour retrouver le petit garçon qui semblait s'éclipser chaque fois que Milo voulait le choper.

Visiblement, il s'agissait d'un gamin des rues, sale et voleur. Probablement un affamé de plus dans les rues athéniennes.

Finalement, Milo allait désespérer quand il repéra une touffe blonde dans la foule de grecs qui sortaient du travail. Le petit venait de piquer le portefeuille d'un homme et s'était fait attraper la main dans le sac. L'homme semblait décidé à l'emmener au poste.

"Monsieur ? Monsieur ! Merci d'avoir retrouvé mon cousin !" mentit Milo en attrapant le petit par les épaules.

"Il est à vous ce gosse ?!" hurla l'homme.

"C'est mon cousin." répéta Milo en souriant.

Il retint le petit garçon qui voulait se débattre en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

"Laisse moi arranger ça. A moins que tu ne préfères la police ?" murmura le Scorpion, l'air menaçant. "Mon cousin est absolument désolé !" reprit-il avec un grand sourire -un sourire idiot aurait dit n'importe qui. "Il va vous rendre votre portefeuille et je vais le punir ! Ça vous va ?"

L'homme bougonna un peu mais accepta la proposition. Ayant quelques problème de salaires au black, il n'avait pas réellement envie de se présenter aux policiers. Il laissa donc partir Milo avec le jeune garçon qui n'était pas du tout content de se faire embarquer par un inconnu.

"C'est qui qui me fliquez depuis ce matin ?!"

"C'est moi ! Je suis Milo, et toi, petit ?"

"Je ne suis pas petit ! J'ai 7 ans et je m'appelle Pandoléondas !"

"Mon pauvre... Avoir un nom pareil..."

"C'est mieux que Milo peut-être ?" railla Pandoléondas.

"Ça te dirais de changer de nom ? Changer de vie en fait."

Le garçon fixa Milo, l'air dégoûté.

"Il est hors de question que je me vende."

"Q-Quoi ?! Nan mais tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis un Chevalier d'Athéna ! Je ne te propose pas de t'acheter mais de t'entraîner ! Je serais ton père, quoi."

"Vous... Voulez m'adopter ?"

"Bien sûr, ça fait aussi partie du contrat. Tu t'entraîneras sous mes ordres pour devenir un Chevalier d'Athéna, et en échange, je prendrais soin de toi."

"Je... pourrais vraiment changer de nom ?"

"Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Lito ? C'est joli Lito. Et en plus, c'est portuguais."

Pandoléondas sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de hocher la tête.

"Va pour Lito. Et on va où maintenant ?"

"Au Sanctuaire." répondit Milo en tendant une main au garçon.

Le nouvel apprenti n'hésita pas une seconde et prit la main offerte, retenant un cri en sentant le cosmos de Milo brûler un peu pour les téléporter.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux -qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermés- ils étaient dans un paysage totalement différent. Ça ressemblait à un désert rocailleux et montagneux. Milo se mit tout de suite en marche, ses pieds faisant crisser les pierres sous leurs pieds. Lito le suivit immédiatement.

"Alors, parles moi de toi. Tu faisais quoi à Athènes pour vivre ? Où sont tes parents ?"

"... J'en ai plus. Ils m'ont abandonné quand j'avais 4 ans et c'est grâce à Eurytos que je ne suis pas allé à l'orphelinat. Il m'a apprit tout ce qu'on doit savoir pour vivre dans la rue et pour survivre."

"Et il est où ?"

"Il est partit i jours. Je crois qu'il m'a dit qu'il partait en voyage."

Milo fronça les sourcils. Une mystérieuse personne qui recueillait un orphelin et lui apprenait à voler pour survivre avant de partir en 'voyage' ? Ça sentait l'intervention divine à plein nez. Et il avait déjà entendu Camus parler d'un certain Eurytos, fils d'Hermès, qui faisait partie des Argonautes. Est-ce qu'Hermès avait aidé ce petit ? Un voleur qui partait en 'voyage', c'était peu commun. Et Hermès était non seulement le Dieu des voleurs, mais aussi le protecteur des voyageurs. Peut-être avait-il prit en pitié cet orphelin ? Mais normalement, les Dieux n'avaient que très peu d'interactions avec les mortels... Il lui faudrait éclaircir ce mystère.

"Et c'est quoi un Chevalier d'Athéna ?" demanda Lito.

"Les Chevaliers protègent la déesse Athéna et se battent pour elle lors des Guerres Saintes, tout comme le font les Marinas pour Poséidon et les Spectres pour Hadès. Leur rôle est de protéger la Terre et les humains des Dieux et des Monstres qui peuvent parfois s'incarner sur notre planète."

"Toute la planète ?"

"Oui. C'est pour ça que les Chevaliers viennent de partout dans le monde. Même s'il y a quelques grecs, on a aussi beaucoup d'autres nationalités."

"Et il y a d'autres apprentis comme moi ?"

"Tous les Chevaliers d'Or doivent prendre un apprenti, ordre du Grand Pope -je te le présenterait, tu vas voir, il est sympa- donc attends toi à avoir plein de cousins et cousines."

"Cool..."

Milo sourit. En effet, pour un orphelin, l'idée d'avoir soudainement une grande famille devait être à la fois excitante et terrifiante.

"Tu vas t'entraîner pour un jour reprendre mon armure : l'armure d'Or du Scorpion. Les Chevaliers d'Or sont les plus forts des Chevaliers."

Lito regarda son maître tout en marchant, les yeux brillants. Les plus forts des Chevaliers ? Vraiment ? Et avec des armures ?!

"Tu vis avec quelqu'un ?"

"Pourquoi cette question ?" rit Milo.

"Bah, tu m'as dit que tu serais mon père, donc ça sous entend qu'on va vivre ensembles, non ? Donc, tu vis avec quelqu'un ?"

"T'es pas con toi ! Oui, je vis avec le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau, Camus. Et oui, c'est un homme, autant t'y faire."

"Ça me va." dit Lito en haussant les épaules. "Il est sympa ?"

"Très. Enfin... Il peut paraître froid comme ça, mais il est vraiment sympa au fond. Tu vas voir, il va t'adorer. Lui aussi aura un ou une apprenti(e). Ce sera ton frère ou ta sœur."

"J'aurais un frère ou une sœur ?!" s'exclama Lito avec des étoiles dans les yeux alors qu'ils contournaient les arènes.

"Ouaip. Tiens, voilà les jumeaux. Hey ! Saga ! Kanon !" appela Milo.

Les jumeaux se retournèrent et sourirent au Scorpion. Derrière eux, leurs deux apprentis s'arrêtèrent aussi, impatients de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

"Salut Milo. Comment vas-tu ?" demanda Saga.

"Super. Les gars, je vous présente Lito, mon apprenti !"

"Oh, bonjour Lito. Je suis Saga, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux."

"Et moi c'est Kanon du Dragon des Mers. Marina de Poséidon."

"Et nous c'est Umi et Sora !" dirent les plus jeunes jumeaux à l'unisson.

"Bonjour !" répondit Lito avec un grand sourire.

Les enfants se mirent à courir devant les adultes qui discutaient tranquillement, tout en marchant vers les Escaliers du Zodiaque.

"Ça vous tente de prendre le goûter au premier ? Mü doit être avec Aiolia et Angelo."

Milo accepta et ils firent leur chemin en suivant les enfants. Le Scorpion apprit que grâces à leurs filles, Mü, Aiolia et Angelo passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Les trois petites filles, malgré leurs nationalités et leurs âges différents, étaient vite devenues amies. Surtout Lyn et Laerke en fait, qui passaient autant de temps possible ensembles.

Les deux petites étaient adorables ensemble et jouaient sur le parvis sous la surveillance de Kiki pendant que leurs maîtres installaient une table à l'ombre du temple pour le goûter.

"Salut Lia !" sourit Milo avec de grands gestes.

Le Lion lui fit signe, les bras chargés d'un pot de nutella, de beurre et de diverses confitures alors que Mü portait une corbeille de fruits et une bouteille de jus de pomme.

"J'ai invité Milo et Lito à prendre le goûter avec nous." informa Saga en embrassant Mü.

"Bisou !" s'exclama Laerke en s'approchant avec Lyn.

Aussitôt, la petite lionne embrassa son amie sur la bouche dans un baiser d'enfant qui laissa les maîtres bouche bée.

"Heu... Lyn ?"

"Lae c'est mon n'amoureuse !" décida Lyn.

Kiki avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et frotta la tête des deux petites.

"C'est trop mignon, pas vrai ?"

Mü se laissa aller à sourire et déposa les victuailles dans ses mains sur la table avant de prendre Laerke par les aisselles pour l'installer sur une chaise. Aiolia fit de même avec sa fille pendant qu'Angelo arrivait avec Emma dans ses bras. Lyn et Laerke poussèrent un cri de joie en voyant la petite italienne blonde qui fût installée entre elles.

Lito, Umi et Sora s'installèrent en face des filles et les adultes se posèrent aussi.

"Aphrodite n'est pas là ?"

"Non. Son apprenti vient de se manifester." répondit Angelo en donnant un verre de jus de pomme à Emma. "Tiens morpionne."

La petite rit en entendant son surnom et but. La chaleur de l'été grec faisait que les maître devaient s'assurer que leurs apprentis, surtout les plus jeunes, étaient bien hydratés. L'eau et les jus de fruits étaient donc toujours au frais et gardés à portée de main.

"Au fait Lia, comment va Shun ?" taquina Angelo.

Le Lion rougit et fit rire ses frères d'armes. Presque tous les Chevaliers d'Or savaient qu'Aiolia avait un crush sur Andromède.

"Tu devrais lui dire." conseilla Mü. "Après tout, vous vivez presque ensembles."

"Il m'aide juste avec Lyn. Je ne sais pas s'il ressent la même chose pour moi..."

Le goûter se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les apprenti(e)s étant en pleine forme grâce à la sieste imposée par Camus et Shun après le repas.

Mais Emma était encore très petite et avait besoin de plus de sommeil que ses amis, aussi elle piqua vite du nez et Angelo la prit sur ses genoux pour qu'elle se repose.

Pendant ce temps, Lito, lui, discutait avec ses deux nouveaux amis, Umi et Sora.

"Vous avez quel âge ? Moi j'ai 7 ans."

"Nous on a 9 ans. Lyn et Lae ont 4 ans, Fred 7 comme toi et Emma a 2 ans. Lyn a aussi des frères ! Ils sont trop mignons ! Oncle Shaka et tonton Los viennent de temps en temps pour le goûter mais on les vois souvent quand même."

Lito remarqua l'accent très prononcé des jumeaux, qui apprenaient très vite le grec.

"Vous venez d'où ?"

"De Tokyo, au Japon, et toi ?"

"D'Athènes."

"Saga et Kanon nous ont amenés à Rodorio pour acheter des vêtements. Ton maître va sûrement t'y emmener aussi."

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que les maîtres décident qu'il était l'heure de rentrer.

Milo fit signe à Lito de le suivre après avoir dit 'à demain' à tout le monde.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers jusqu'au temple du Scorpion, saluant au passage Shaka qui apprenait à Isaak, sont apprenti, à léviter. Le petit garçon était un élève attentif et avait déjà comprit le principe de la méditation.

Quand à Lito, il se sentait trop énergique pour faire ça. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas du signe de la Vierge.

Une fois au temple du Scorpion, Milo montra sa chambre à Lito. C'était simple, laissant place à l'imagination du garçon pour la décorer, du moins, son côté. deux lits, deux armoires, deux tables de nuit et des murs bleu foncé.

"Il arrive bientôt Camus ?" demanda Lito.

"Oui, il ne devrait plus tarder, on est partis en même temps." répondit Milo. "Il nous a laissé des lasagnes, tu en voudras ?"

"C'est quoi des lasagnes ?"

"Tu vas voir. Je vais les réchauffer. Tu peux aller faire un tour vers les temples du haut si tu veux." proposa Milo.

Lito ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courut hors du temple du Scorpion. Il ne s'arrêta pas au 9ème -il y passerait au retour- et continua sa route à travers le 10ème temple qui semblait vide. Pareil pour le 11ème et le 12ème. Il arriva finalement dans le Palais du Grand Pope et se retrouva dans les jardins avec de grandes haies de rosiers fleuris de toutes les couleurs.

Lito s'avança dans le jardin et finit par trouver un banc en pierre blanche. Il voulut s'y asseoir mais quelqu'un était déjà là. Un garçon, semblait-il.

Ce garçon avait les cheveux et la peau très pâles, comme la neige, surtout ses cheveux. Ses yeux violets parcouraient les lignes du livre qu'il lisait en un mouvement régulier qui captiva Lito. Il portait des vêtements de très bonne facture : une chemise blanche, des bretelles noires et un pantalon foncé avec des chaussures cirées. En temps normal, Lito n'aurait eut aucun scrupule à dépouiller ce gosse de riche et ses parents, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, outre le fait que Milo lui avait dit qu'il ne devait plus voler, qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin, étant désormais un apprenti sous la protection d'Athéna. Quelque chose lui disait que même si les vêtements de ce garçon étaient de meilleure qualité que les siens, il n'en était pas plus heureux.

"Tu dois être Lito ?" dit une voix très grave derrière le petit grec.

Lito sursauta et leva la tête pour voir un homme aux longs cheveux bleus regarder le garçon. Il faisait soudainement plus froid et Lito frissona.

"Il s'appelle Julien et je viens de le trouver à Pau."

"Vous êtes Camus ? Milo m'a dit que vous alliez revenir bientôt."

Camus sourit légèrement devant la perspicacité de l'enfant. Sa déduction était exacte et il le félicita en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Exact. Je suis Camus du Verseau et nous allons vivre ensembles. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me promettes une chose avant."

Lito regarda l'adulte avec suspicion. Il détestait faire des promesses. Surtout parce que les autres tenaient rarement les leurs.

"Quel genre de promesse ?"

"Je veux que tu me promette que tu seras gentil avec Julien et que tu seras toujours là pour lui. Il a eut, certes, une vie très différente de la tienne, mais elle était tout aussi difficile. Alors, est-ce que tu seras son frère et son ami ?"

Lito fixa Camus qui s'était agenouillé pour être à sa hauteur. Un frère et un ami ? Il savait, par expérience, que la vie était difficile et il voulait bien croire ce que Camus lui disait sur Julien. Après tout, Eurytos lui avait toujours enseigné que les enfants de riches n'étaient pas toujours les plus heureux. Et il semblait en savoir long sur le sujet.

"D'accord. Je serai là pour lui. Même s'il ne veut pas ou qu'il est méchant avec moi, je serai son ami. Parce que c'est pas facile, d'être tout seul."

"Merci beaucoup Lito. Mais Julien ne doit jamais être au courant de cette promesse, d'accord ? Tu pourras garder le secret ?"

"Bien sûr !" s'offusqua Lito. "Je sais garder un secret."

"Très bien. Et si tu allais prévenir Milo que nous sommes rentrés ? Je te suis avec Julien."

Lito acquiesça et partit en courant à toute vitesse pour rejoindre le 8ème temple où Milo dressait la table.

"Camus est rentré ! Il arrive !"

Le sourire de Milo semblait faire trois kilomètres de longs à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Il semblait heureux, se dit Lito, de revoir Camus.


	9. Sagittarius

Aiolos avait toujours voulut des enfants, et si possible, avec son petit-ami Shura du Capricorne. Donc l'annonce de Shion avait été une sorte de bénédiction pour lui et Shura qui s'étaient immédiatement mis à la recherche de leurs apprentis et futurs enfants.

Aiolos avait été un peu surprit quand il avait vu Lucrezia leur ouvrir la porte, à Shaka, Aiolia et lui. Mais bon, il savait d'expérience que tout était possible dans ce monde, alors il n'avait pas trop montrée sa surprise. Et puis, leur Lulu avait besoin d'être soutenue. Heureusement, son mari semblait prêt à le faire. Cooper avait l'air d'être un bon gars et Lucrezia ne méritait pas moins.

En tous cas, Aiolos pouvait maintenant dire qu'il avait un fils adorable qui répondait au doux prénom de Roméo.

Le petit avait des boucles brunes douces et soyeuses, de grands yeux vert péridot et la peau déjà mate. Il avait été élevé entre l'anglais et le grec, ce qui facilitait beaucoup la tâche à Aiolos, qui parlait ces deux langues couramment, l'italien un peu moins.

Roméo était un vrai Sagittaire : curieux, indépendant et vif d'esprit. Il voulait tout savoir et tout découvrir, alors se retrouver dans un nouvel environnement comme le Sanctuaire était une véritable aventure ! Il fallait se familiariser avec le temple, les autres Chevaliers d'Ors et leurs apprentis, découvrir le Palais et babiller avec Shion, toute une vie pour un petit garçon de même pas 4 ans !

Aujourd'hui commençait l'entraînement. Pour Roméo et ses petits camarades, cela revenait à écouter les histoires de Camus sur la mythologie grecque, courir, rattraper des ballons et jouer ensemble pour leur apprendre l'esprit d'équipe, sous la surveillance et les consignes d'Aiolos. Et Roméo avait vraiment hâte.

Il s'était réveillé aux aurores et avait patiemment attendu son maître pour l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Aussi quand le Sagittaire s'était levé, il avait été surprit de voir son apprenti assit sur son lit, sa peluche de cheval dans les bras et déjà parfaitement éveillé.

"Et bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout ?" demanda doucement Aiolos.

"C'est l'entraînement aujourd'hui !" s'exclama Roméo.

Aiolos rit et invita son fils à venir prendre son petit-déjeuner d'un geste. Le petit garçon le suivit et s'assit tout seul sur une chaise de la cuisine.

"Tu sais que Shura arrive demain n'est-ce pas ?"

Roméo acquiesça. Il avait déjà rencontré papa Shu' et savait qu'il avait dût partir la veille pour aller chercher, lui aussi, son apprenti.

"Je vais avoir un autre frère ou une autre sœur !" sourit le futur archer.

"Exactement. Tiens." dit Aiolos en déposant devant son apprenti une tasse de chocolat froid et deux tartines de confiture de fraise, sa préférée.

Roméo commença à manger alors que son père adoptif faisait de même. Ils déjeunèrent dans une ambiance joyeuse et paisible puis Aiolos débarrassa la table et aida son apprenti à faire sa toilette et le regarda s'habiller pour s'assurer qu'il mettait sa tunique d'entraînement à l'endroit.

Une fois le petit garçon vêtu, Aiolos fit de même et les deux sagittaires se rendirent dans le temple du Verseau où Camus les attendaient, faisant lui même déjeuner ses enfants. Milo était encore dans la salle de bain, probablement à se démêler les cheveux. Une des raisons pour lesquelles Aiolos n'avait jamais eut les cheveux longs.

"Bonjour !" salua Lito, qui était assit en face de Julien.

Le petit palois ne dit rien et regarda l'intrus avec des grands yeux. Aiolos lui sourit et se présenta.

"Bonjour. Je suis Aiolos, Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire. Et voici mon apprenti, Roméo."

"Il parle pas grec, tonton Los." informa Lito en mâchonnant sa tartine.

Aiolos sourit et répéta son salut en français. Julien répondit par un timide ' _bonjour Monsieur_ ' qui fit rire le Sagittaire.

" _Allons, tu peux m'appeler_ tonton Los _, comme tous les autres apprentis._ " dit Aiolos en français.

" _D'accord..._ tonton Los _..._ " hésita Julien.

Camus sourit à son frère d'armes, reconnaissant de faire parler son apprenti. Ce dernier ne parlait quasiment qu'avec Camus et Lito, qui lui apprenait le grec à sa manière enfantine et certainement plus efficace que tous les cours de Camus.

"Shura revient bientôt ?" demanda Camus.

"Ce soir. Il est partit en Espagne chercher son apprenti." informa Aiolos.

"Je vais avoir un nouveau frère ou une nouvelle soeur !" s'exclama Roméo en souriant à Camus.

Le Verseau sourit devant cette joie enfantine et débarrassa le petit déjeuner des enfants qui sortirent de table. Comme à son habitude, Julien suivit Lito qui partit chercher Milo. Le Scorpion sortit de la salle de bain en baillant, ses cheveux toujours en désordre.

"Allez les enfants, vous allez suivre Milo jusqu'aux arènes et vous entraîner jusqu'à midi, d'accord ?" demanda Camus.

Julien regarda son ami pendant que Lito acquiesçait et lui expliquait la situation. Le petit français hocha la tête à son tour et suivit son copain qui emboîtait le pas à Milo. Pour l'entraînement des plus grands, il y aurait aussi Fred, Umi et Sora. Julien espérait que le nouveau qui allait arriver aimerait aussi lire, comme ça ils pourraient discuter ensembles, comme avec Lito. Certes, Lito ne savait pas encore lire, mais il apprenait en même temps que Julien à lire le grec. Et pour l'instant, c'était lui qui lui faisait la lecture en français. Bon, Lito ne comprenait toujours rien, mais apparement, sa voix l'apaisait et lui permettait de s'endormir et se détendre sans trop faire d'histoires.

Aiolos regarda tout ce petit monde partir et salua son frère qui arrivait avec Laerke et Lyn dans les bras. Les deux petites filles babillaient et Lyn faisait de grands gestes pour expliquer une histoire à son 'amoureuse'.

"Salut Los, salut Roméo. Alors, tu es impatient de commencer ton entraînement ?"

Le petit garçon sourit et salua sa soeur qui était déposée à terre par son maître avec sa meilleure amie. Immédiatement après, Shaka arriva avec Ikki du Phoenix. Ces derniers temps, le japonais restait beaucoup au 6ème temple, sous prétexte d'aider Shaka à s'occuper d'Isaak. Après tout, il avait élevé Shun, non ? Mais les plus hardis supposaient qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié entre Phoenix et Vierge.

Isaak se dirigea immédiatement vers son frère et sa soeur calmement. Il était déjà calme de base, mais la méditation l'apaisait encore plus et heureusement, Ikki était là pour sortir les deux Vierges de leurs lotus. Sinon, ils y passeraient toute la sainte journée !

"Tout se passe bien avec Isaak ?" demanda Aiolos.

"Parfaitement. C'est un petit ange, ce gosse." affirma Ikki.

"Tant mieux. Roméo est calme aussi. Et Lyn ?"

"Adorable. Tant qu'elle est avec Laerke du moins. Sinon, c'est une petite diablesse sous l'apparence d'un angelot." soupira Aiolia. "Heureusement que Shun est là pour m'aider..."

"Ouais, parce que notre chaton est incapable de se faire à manger tout seul !" railla Angelo en entrant dans la cuisine du 10ème temple, Emma dans les bras.

"C'est pas vrai ! Je sais faire des pâtes !"

"Sans faire brûler de l'eau ? Hallelujah !" sourit le Cancer en déposant sa fille par terre.

Emma partit voir sa copine Lyn et s'assit sur les pieds de Camus qui la regarda en souriant. Par Athéna, que cette petite était adorable.

"Que dit Shion de tous ces enfants au Sanctuaire ?"

"Il est ravit ! Il va enfin pouvoir jouer les papi gâteau comme il en rêvait depuis qu'il a élevé Mü. Et c'est pas finit. Aphrodite rentre aujourd'hui, tout comme Shura, non ?" s'enquit Angelo.

"Oui. Je crois que son apprenti est plus âgé que Roméo. Shura avait l'air de dire que le cosmos était plus mature. Mais pas celui d'un adulte ou d'un adolescent non plus."

"Un gosse quoi. Pour Aphrodite, je crois qu'on va se retrouver à changer des couches !"

"Toi, le grand Deathmask ? Changer des couches ?" railla à son tour Aiolia.

"D't'mask !" répéta Emma.

"M'appelle pas comme ça, chaton. Tu sais très bien que cette période est finie pour moi. Et surtout pas devant la petite ! Oh, je t'ai pas dit, elle a appelé Aph' 'maman' hier."

"Il a dut adorer." dit sarcastiquement Camus.

Angelo acquiesça et le Verseau décida qu'il était temps de commencer l'heure de l'histoire. Il rassembla tous les petits dans le salon et leur demanda de s'installer autour de lui. Avec Milo, ils avaient spécialement mit des tapis épais, des couvertures et des coussins ainsi que de petits fauteuils ou poufs pour que les enfants s'installent confortablement.

Un peu inquiet comme pour une première rentrée des classes, les maîtres restèrent dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que Camus leur fasse signe de partir.

"Tu pourras venir les chercher dans une heure, Aiolos."

Le Sagittaire acquiesça et embrassa une dernière fois Roméo.

Qu'est-ce que c'était éprouvant d'être parent ! Aujourd'hui, ils assistaient à leur premier entraînement, et demain, tout ce petit monde se marierait et aurait des enfants. Bon, peut-être pas vraiment demain, mais ça lui semblait sur le point d'arriver en tous cas.


	10. Capricornus

Une fois à Los Cortijillos, en Espagne, Shura se demanda quoi faire.

Il n'allait quand même pas sonner et demander le gosse à ses parents au nom d'Athéna, si ? ... Quand même pas, non ?

Mais comment diable avaient donc fait ses frères d'armes ?! Shura était perdu !

Il aurait dut demander à Aiolos ou même Angelo comment ils avaient fait...

Soudain, Shura ressentit un cosmos familier. C'était le même qu'il avait sentit au Sanctuaire et qui l'avait amené ici. Un comos à l'odeur de terreau et de sapin. Une odeur de forêt qu'on ne trouvait pas vraiment en Espagne.

Shura décida de suivre l'énergie qu'il sentait émerger pas très loin. En effet, à environ 200 mètres, il vit un petit garçon d'environ 9 ans se battre comme un chiffonnier avec un garçon plus âgé. Et visiblement, il avait le dessus. Le garçon de 13 ou 14 ans s'enfuit en courant et en jurant alors que celui de 9 ans paraissait à peine essoufflé.

"Bien joué." dit Shura en espagnol.

"Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas arrêtés ?" demanda le petit garçon en fusillant le Chevalier de ses yeux verts.

Shura nota qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Lyn, la fillette qu'Aiolia du Lion avait recueillie. Il se souvenait que sa grand-mère, Maria, leur nourrice, avait une soeur qui s'était installée en Espagne et avec qui elle avait perdu contact. Peut-être était-ce un cousin de la petite Lyn ? Ce serait une sacrée coïncidence.

"Parce que tu semblais bien te débrouiller. Plutôt bien même. Il était plus grand que toi."

"C'est pas ça qui me fait peur. La taille, c'est qu'une apparence."

Le Capricorne sourit. Ce petit en avait dans le crâne. Il déploya son cosmos pour vérifier sa théorie. Celui du petit répondit immédiatement.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?" grogna le petit.

"Ça, c'est le cosmos. C'est l'énergie qui fait vivre chaque être. Chaque être vivant possède un cosmos."

"Et ça veut dire quoi ?"

"Si tu as put répondre à mon cosmos, ça veut dire que le tiens est plus développé que celui des autres être vivants. Cela veut dire que tu vas pouvoir me suivre."

"Vous suivre ?! Mais pour aller où ?! Et faire quoi ?!"

"Je vis en Grèce, au Sanctuaire et je suis un Chevalier d'Athéna. Le Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne, pour être exact. Et c'est toi qui me succédera. Je suis Shura, et toi ?"

Le petit hésita beaucoup. Peut-être était-ce dut au fait qu'il était plus âgé que les autres, mais il semblait plus réticent. Après tout, chacun avait abandonné une vie trop jeune ou trop horrible pour devenir apprenti. La plupart ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'ils pouvaient dire adieu à une vie normale. Ils étaient trop jeunes ou avaient trop à gagner.

"Je suis Rodrigues. Et qu'est-ce que ça va m'apporter, de devenir comme vous ?"

"Une éducation, une famille, des amis et un destin dont la majeure partie de l'Humanité ne peut que rêver. Je ne le te cache pas, ça sera dur. Tu auras le droit de pleurer et de me demander d'arrêter. Mais à aucun moment tu n'auras le droit d'abandonner. On ne démissionne pas du 'métier' de Chevalier. On meurt pour Athéna ou on devient un traître."

"Qui voudrait d'une vie pareille ?"

"Il y a déjà d'autres apprentis qui ont trouvé leurs maîtres, comme moi je t'ai trouvé. Mais ils sont jeunes et ils auront besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, plus âgé et qui en sait plus sur ce qu'il aura perdu pour les guider. Ils auront besoin de toi comme d'un grand-frère. Parce que crois-moi, grandir comme Chevalier sans guide, ça ne donne rien de bon."

"Vous parlez d'expérience ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de si horrible ?"

"J'ai tué celui que je voyais comme mon grand-frère à 10 ans, pour obéir à celui que je pensais représenter ma déesse, celle à qui j'ai dédiée ma vie. Mais j'avais tout faut. C'était ma victime qui la protégeait et je ne l'ai sut que des années plus tard. Au final, il est ressuscité et nous vivons ensembles, mais je ne peux pas me le pardonner."

"Lui l'a fait visiblement."

"Je le sais, mais cela fera partie des blessures que je porterais toute ma vie. C'est pour ça que ces enfants ont besoin de toi. Pour l'instant, ils sont innocents et n'ont rien fait de mal, mais un jour, il se pourrait que quelqu'un de mauvais leur donne des ordres, et là, ils auront besoin de toi pour leur dire que ce n'est pas la marche à suivre. Alors, es-tu d'accord pour devenir mon apprenti ? Pour t'entraîner jusqu'au dépassement de tes forces pour un jour devenir le Chevalier du Capricorne ?"

Cette fois-ci, Rodrigues regarda Shura droit dans les yeux et n'hésita pas une seconde. Sa décision était prise.

"Oui."


	11. Aquarius

Camus s'inquiétait un peu pour Julien.

Le petit garçon était timide, très réservé, mais déterminé.

Le Verseau l'avait trouvé à Pau, dans une famille, certes riche et influente, mais totalement désintéressée de leur fils en faveur d'un frère aîné moins... différent.

Parce que Julien était albinos, il n'était pas aimé. Ses parents voulaient un héritier et sa mère s'était rendue compte trop tard de cette grossesse, de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Impossible d'avorter, trop honte pour accoucher sous X, alors autant le garder. Mais l'albinisme du petit en faisait un être inférieur, mal aimé. Après tout, ils avaient déjà Charles, son aîné, alors pourquoi s'enticher d'un deuxième héritier, handicapé en plus, qui n'aurait que put faire de l'ombre à l'adolescent en attirant la pitié sur lui, avait dit la mère.

Camus en avait frissonné d'horreur à ces propos. Comment une mère pouvait-elle dire ça ? De son enfant en plus.

Il avait été plus qu'urgent d'enlever Julien à cette famille.

De ce qu'il avait apprit pendant leur marche jusqu'au Sanctuaire, Julien avait été entièrement élevé par Anne, une nourrice qui l'aimait plus que sa propre mère et qui lui avait tout apprit. La lecture, l'écriture, le calcul et surtout, à quoi ressemblait le monde extérieur ainsi que l'amour d'une mère. Pour Julien, ce n'était pas Angélique de Villiers, sa mère. C'était Anne. Mais elle avait été renvoyée par ses parents deux mois plus tôt. Apparemment, comme Julien avait 7 ans, il pouvait vivre sans sa nourrice, avec la seule aide des domestiques. Alors, certes, les domestiques l'adoraient et étaient gentils avec lui, mais ce n'était pas Anne.

En partant avec Julien, Camus avait été interpellé par le majordome, un certain Grégoire, qui tenait une petite valise.

"N'oubliez pas votre valise, Monsieur Julien. J'ai mit vos affaires d'été ainsi que votre peluche et de la crème solaire. N'oubliez pas d'en mettre à chaque fois que vous sortez surtout."

Julien fit un câlin à l'homme qui laissa échapper des larmes et même un sanglot.

"N'oubliez surtout pas que nous vous aimons, d'accord ?"

"D'accord..." murmura Julien.

Puis Grégoire se leva de sa position accroupie et regarda Camus en lui tendant une main que le Verseau serra avec joie.

"S'il vous plaît, Monsieur, prenez soin de notre petit maître. Il est comme notre fils à tous."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serais désormais son père et son maître. Il n'aura pas de meilleurs soins qu'au Sanctuaire et sa famille lui sera dévouée."

"C'est bien. J'enverrais une lettre à Anne pour l'informer de cette grande nouvelle. Elle sera heureuse de savoir que Monsieur Julien a trouvée un père et une famille qui l'aimeront tendrement comme il est. Merci, du fond du cœur."

"Ce n'est rien. Je ne fais qu'aider Julien à accomplir sa destinée. Et croyez-moi, elle sera grande."

Grégoire hocha la tête et lâcha la main de Camus qui la posa sur l'épaule de Julien. Le petit albinos leva la tête pour le regarder.

"Dis au revoir à tes amis, Julien."

Julien obéit et fit de grands signes aux domestiques présents sur le parvis du manoir. La plupart pleuraient mais tous étaient heureux et rendirent son salut au petit garçon.

"Soyez heureux, Monsieur Julien." termina Grégoire en les voyant s'éloigner.

De son côté, Camus s'était téléporté avec son apprenti près du Sanctuaire et le petit fut surprit par le soleil ardent grec.

"Tu dois utiliser ton cosmos pour refroidir la température autour de toi et te protéger des UVs." expliqua Camus en faisant une démonstration.

Julien s'exécuta et fit pareil, s'enveloppant d'une fine couche de cosmos frais comme l'air de montagne.

"C'est bien. Maintenant, garde le toujours autour de toi quand tu sors et habitues-toi à beaucoup marcher."

Le petit garçon acquiesça et suivit Camus qui se rapprochait du Sanctuaire.

Après une longue marche et 12 escaliers, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le Grand Pope. Shion leur sourit et descendit même de son trône pour saluer Julien qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux violets.

"Bonjour. Je suis Shion, le Grand Pope. C'est moi qui dirige le Sanctuaire." dit le Pope en français.

"B-bonjour Monsieur..."

"Allons, tu peux m'appeler 'papi Shion' si tu veux. Après tout, ton maître est comme mon fils."

Julien regarda son maître pour savoir si oui, il pouvait appeler le Grand Pope 'papi'. Camus acquiesça. Après tout, Shion était comme un père pour eux tous.

"Alors vous allez vraiment être mon grand-père ?"

"Bien sûr ! Tiens, est-ce que ça te dis d'aller voir les jardins ? Je dois discuter avec ton maître."

Julien hocha la tête, sachant que parfois, on devait laisser les adultes discuter entre eux de problèmes de grands. Alors il prit sa petite valise et sortit de la salle du trône pour aller dans les jardins.

C'était beau et très bien entretenu, avec des haies de roses qui sentaient divinement bon et avaient des couleurs magnifiques.

Il finit par trouver un banc de pierre blanche et s'assit dessus après avoir prit un livre de sa valise. Heureusement, Grégoire avait pensé à mettre dedans le livre qu'il lisait en ce moment : l'intégrale de Narnia. Certes, le volume qui en regroupait plusieurs était énorme, plus large que la tête du garçon, mais Julien n'avait pas peur des gros livres. Et il adorait l'histoire de Narnia.

Après un moment à s'être plongé dans sa lecture, Julien vit dans son champs de vision une silhouette se planter devant lui. En levant la tête, il vit que c'était un petit garçon, comme lui, mais avec les cheveux blonds plutôt longs et emmêlés ainsi qu'une paire d'yeux rouge sanglants. La couleur ne fit pas peur à Julien. Lui aussi avait des yeux inhabituels, alors il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer parce que ce garçon avait les yeux rouges.

Le garçon s'exclama quelque chose que Julien ne comprit pas. Était-ce une langue étrangère ? Son maître lui avait dit qu'au Sanctuaire, on parlait le grec, et qu'il devrait l'apprendre. C'était donc du grec, ça ?

" _Geia_ !" dit encore une fois l'autre garçon.

S'il répétait autant ce mot, c'était que ça voulait dire quelque chose, non ? Julien se décida à essayer.

" _G-Geia_..." répéta-t-il tant bien que mal.

Le petit blond sourit de toutes ses dents et dit autre chose.

" _To ónomá mou eínai Líto!_ " dit-il cette fois.

Et cette fois-ci, Julien ne put répéter. Mais le garçon simplifia pour lui.

"Lito !" s'exclama-t-il en montrant sa poitrine.

Ah, il s'appelle donc Lito, pensa Julien. Drôle de nom quand même...

"Julien..." se présenta le petit albinos.

"Ioulianós ?"

"Non, Julien."

"Ju-lien !" rit le blond.

Julien sourit et plus loin, Camus se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tant de soucis à se faire pour son apprenti.


	12. Piscès

A Malmö, Aphrodite n'avait rien apprit de nouveau. Il avait prit le nourrisson, point barre. Mais arrivé au Sanctuaire, il s'était rendu compte d'une chose. De deux en fait : un, changer une couche était ignoble. Deux, Acke était, malgré les couches, le petit garçon le plus adorable de la Terre.

Et oui, prends-toi ça dans les dents, Shaka, avec ton bout de chou trop sage et trop mignon.

Acke était un petit garçon d'à peine un an avec des cheveux blonds presque blancs et de grands yeux turquoises. Il s'entendait extrêmement bien avec Emma et les autres filles. D'ailleurs, on le prenait souvent pour une petite fille. Mais non, Aphrodite et Angelo, qui changeaient ses couches, pouvaient le confirmer, Acke était un garçon !

Le couple était présentement dans leur salon, après une longue journée. Aphrodite s'occupait généralement de son jardin ainsi que de celui du Palais pendant qu'Angelo aidait à entretenir des relations avec les Enfers (Kanon se chargeait du Sanctuaire de Poséidon) et que les petits 's'entraînaient' avec Camus et Aiolos. Oh, pour l'instant, ça consistait plus à écouter des histoires de la mythologie en version simplifiée, apprendre à lancer une balle pour Emma et se tenir debout pour Acke, mais déjà, c'était tout un travail pour ces deux petits bouts. Etant les deux plus jeunes des apprentis, Emma et Acke avaient donc 11 grands frères et grandes sœurs pour leur montrer l'exemple. Ainsi, Acke se tenait maintenant debout et pouvait marcher avec un support roulant (genre sa poussette) tandis qu'Emma essayait de ne plus utiliser de couches, pour faire comme ses deux copines. Angelo et Aphrodite lui en serraient reconnaissants.

"Allez morpionne, guppy, c'est l'heure du dodo !" décréta Angelo.

Ils avaient dîné et s'étaient un peu posés dans le salon. Mais il était temps d'aller coucher les petits qui baillaient déjà.

"Non, pas dodo !" protesta Emma en se frottant quand même les yeux.

"'A o'" tenta de répéter son petit frère.

"Si, c'est l'heure. Tu veux aller choisir ton pyjama, morpionne ?"

Les yeux d'Emma s'illuminèrent comme un sapin de Noël. Elle adorait quand son papa lui laissait faire les choses 'comme une grande'. Aussi elle se leva et partit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans sa chambre où ses pyjamas étaient rangés dans une commode.

La petite revint avec une grenouillère imprimée de petits crables sur fond blanc. C'était son pyjama préféré. Elle avait aussi ramenées les affaires d'Acke. Un pyjama avec des petits poissons. Oui, Aphrodite adorait habiller les enfants qui eux, adoraient se faire chouchouter par leur 'maman'. Ainsi, tout le monde était content, sauf Angelo qui devait donner son avis sur les tenues que créait son compagnon. Là dessus, il était comme un petit-ami traîné dans une séance d'essayage. Il s'ennuyait et trouvait que tout allait bien au modèle. Alors ce n'était pas lui qu'il fallait consulter. Aussi, souvent, le Poisson embarquait Lyn et Laerke, ce qui faisait qu'Angelo n'était plus tout seul à faire le poireau. Aiolia n'était pas d'une grande aide mais les commentaires de Mü étaient un peu plus constructifs. Ainsi, il n'y avait plus un mâle potiche mais deux, pendant que Mü et Aphrodite jouaient à la poupée.

Mais là, il était plus que l'heure de changer les marmots et de les coucher.

Angelo habilla Emma en la laissant mettre la grenouillère toute seule. Il n'avait plus qu'à mettre les boutons. Pendant qu'Aphrodite mettait son pyjama à Acke, Angelo coucha Emma.

"Pas 'atiguée..." bailla la petite fille.

"Mais bien sûr morpionne."

"Mawpwonne..." répéta Emma en s'endormant.

Angelo sourit. Ce mot, ce surnom, semblait avoir un effet magique sur Emma. Il l'utilisait pour attirer son attention, la faire sourire, l'apaiser. Tant qu'il l'appelait 'morpionne', tout allait bien. C'était quand il l'appelait 'Emma' qu'elle s'inquiétait. Souvent, c'était pas qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. Alors elle préférait 'morpionne'. Et puis, c'était affectueux, non ? Comme quand Aiolia appelait sa gamine 'mon p'tit chat' ou Aphrodite qui utilisait le mot 'guppy' pour désigner Acke.

En parlant d'Acke, celui-ci était déjà endormit quand son maître le posa dans son lit de bébé, en face de celui d'Emma, et déposa son doudou (une peluche de Polochon) aux pieds du petit garçon.

"Bonne nuit Guppy. Bonne nuit morpionne." murmura Angelo en leur caressant la joue tour à tour.

Aphrodite fit de même et ferma la porte derrière lui et Angelo.

Bonne nuit les enfants.


	13. A comme anniversaire

Il fut un jour d'Août où Lyn fêta ses 5 ans. Pour ce jour, tout le monde était prêt. Chacun avait préparé son cadeau et le gâteau ne demandait qu'à être dévoré.

Saga avait vérifié que, le matin même, tout était prêt pour se rendre au temple du Lion. Umi et Sora, 9 ans, étaient douchés et bien habillés, Kiki aussi, lui même avait sortit la cravate que Mü lui avait offerte pour leur dernier anniversaire. Mü s'occupait des jumeaux et de Kiki. Restait à trouver Laerke et vérifier qu'elle aussi était prête pour aller souhaiter un bon anniversaire à son 'amoureuse' (oui, les deux petites étaient restées sur ce terme) qui l'attendait sûrement de pied ferme.

Saga se rendit dans la chambre de la petite brebis et ouvrit grand les yeux.

Laerke portait sa tenue de fêtes tibétaine et se regardait tristement dans le miroir. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en chignon malhabile et elle portait sa coiffe. C'était assez drôle et Saga la regarda, attendrit.

"Et bah ma puce, qu'est-ce que tu fais habillée comme ça ? C'est pas le Nouvel An pourtant."

"Papa m'a demandé de me 'faire belle' pour l'anniversaire de Lyn. Alors j'ai mit ma robe..."

Laerke elle même n'avait pas l'air convaincue. Saga s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de la petite fille.

"Tu sais quoi ? On va vite aller à Rodorio t'acheter une jolie robe pour aller à la fête de Lyn."

Les yeux de Laerke s'illuminèrent et elle courut vers son placard se changer. Saga l'attendit dans le salon et le père et la fille partirent à Rodorio en vitesse pour faire les magasins.

Une fois au seul magasin de vêtements de la ville, Saga laissa Laerke faire son choix. Elle déambula rapidement au rayon enfant et revint avec une jolie robe rouge. Saga lui dit d'aller l'essayer et sourit quand elle sortit de la cabine d'essayage, rayonnante.

"Tu la prend ?" demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

"Oui ! Elle est trop belle !"

Saga acquiesça et Laerke se changea pour payer la robe. Elle était d'un beau rouge foncé, sans manches, avec une ceinture à strass et une jupe en soie et un jupon de tulle par dessus. Ils prirent aussi une paire de ballerines rouges et Saga paya. Ils devaient juste rentrer au Sanctuaire et Laerke pourrait se rechanger pour aller à la fête.

Une téléportation et quelques marches plus tard, Saga et Laerke étaient de retour au premier temple. La petite fille se changea et Saga lui fit une jolie coiffure (deux tresses attachées derrière sa tête) avant qu'ils ne partent rejoindre Mü et les jumeaux déjà en route. Ils les rejoignirent vers le 3ème temple. Les garçons portaient tous une chemise et un pantalon foncé et Laerke sautillait dans sa robe rouge. Mü sourit à Saga et l'embrassa avec un 'merci' murmuré.

C'était la fête au temple du Lion. Aiolia et Shun avaient tout organisé et c'était le grec qui accueillait les invités.

"Salut les gars. Oh, et mademoiselle, enchanté." sourit Aiolia avec une petite révérence devant Laerke.

La petit rougit et fit elle aussi une révérence avant de courir rejoindre Emma qui babillait avec son frère Acke, tous deux dans leurs plus belles tenues. Umi et Sora se précipitèrent vers Lito et Julien, assis par terre avec un livre que lisait le petit français. Les adultes discutaient, un verre de jus de fruit à la main, de divers sujets.

Pendant ce temps, Shun préparait Lyn. Dans la chambre de la petite, il l'aidait à s'habiller et se coiffer. Sa robe de mousseline jaune légère lui allait comme un gant. Et avec ses longues boucles pour une fois détachées qui encadraient son petit visage de poupée, elle était juste magnifique.

"Allez ma grande, on va y aller ?" proposa Shun de sa voix douce et claire en souriant.

"D'accord Shun."

Andromède prit la petite main de Lyn et sortit dans l'appartement d'Aiolia vers le salon où tout le monde attendait.

Tout le monde sourit et embrassa Lyn quand elle arriva devant les adultes, aussi jolie qu'un ange et souriante comme si c'était son anniversaire. Mais attendez, c'était son anniversaire ! Son sourire était donc de circonstance !

"Tu es magnifique, mon p'tit chat !" s'exclama Aiolia un la faisant tourner d'une main.

Lyn rit et se précipita vers Laerke qui attendait timidement qu'on veuille bien lui donner un peu d'attention. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et l'embrassa sur la bouche, comme elles en avaient l'habitude.

Tout le monde les regardait, attendris, et les garçons ricanaient.

Puis vint le tour des cadeaux. Autant dire qu'avec 11 tontons dorés et un grand-père -papi Pop' comme elle disait-, plus les copains, ça faisait beaucoup de cadeaux !

Le groupe Bélier-Gémeau offrit la plus belle des tenues traditionnelles tibétaine à la petite fille ainsi que l'invitation de passer le prochain Nouvel-An avec eux à Jamir. Lyn, qui n'avait jamais vu de neige, avait plus que hâte.

Ce fut ensuite le tour des Taureaux. Fred était encore un peu mal à l'aise, ce fut donc Shina qui s'occupa de donner son cadeau à Lyn. Il s'agissait d'une guirlande lumineuse en boules de ficelles colorées. La petite remercia son sa famille à cornes et vit avec plaisir Emma lui tendre un sac jaune doré avec son nom inscrit dessus en lettre noires à paillettes. Après tout, les plus grands commenceraient l'école en Septembre et Lyn ainsi que sa copine Laerke et ses frères en feraient partie.

"Wouah ! Il est trop beau !" s'exclama Lyn en embrassant Emma, Angelo et Aphrodite, ainsi que Acke.

"Il te plaît ?"

"Oui ! Merci Tonton !"

Aiolia, dans l'ordre, fut le suivant. Il tendit une enveloppe à Lyn qui l'ouvrit et le regarda, déçue.

"Mais je sais pas lire, papa..."

"Regardes le dessin." conseilla Aiolia avec un clin d'œil.

Lyn obéit et regarda le fameux dessin. On aurait dit une ballerine noire sur fond rose. Un danseuse.

"Oh, merci papa !"

La petite fille fit un énorme câlin à son père sous l'œil attendrit des autres chevaliers et celui, curieux, des autres apprentis.

"A la rentrée, Lyn, Laerke, Lito et Julien vont faire de la danse." annonça Aiolia en lâchant sa fille pour expliquer la situation aux enfants qui n'étaient pas au courant.

Isaak attira l'attention de Lyn. Il lui tendit un paquet qu'elle ne mit pas deux minutes à ouvrir. A l'intérieur, un justaucorps rose, une paire de demi-pointes et des collants roses.

"Wow ! Merci tonton Ka !" sourit Lyn en faisant un câlin à la petite famille de la Vierge.

Shaka lui offrit un de ses rares sourires et Ikki éclata de rire en voyant la petite si contente qui montrait son cadeau à tous ses copains.

"Psst ! Psst !" fit quelqu'un.

Lyn se retourna et sourit en voyant Milo agenouillé, un gros paquet dans les mains.

"Hey Chaton, si tu venais nous voir ?" proposa-t-il.

La petite accourut et attendit sagement que son tonton Scorpion lui donne son cadeau. Milo ricana et tendit le paquet qui, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, jappa.

"Non Milo, t'as pas osé..." dit Aiolia, stupéfait.

Shun était dans le même état. Non, quand même pas...

"Vas-y, ton cadeau va s'impatienter." conseilla Milo.

Lyn obéit et enleva le couvercle de la boîte avant de regarder curieusement à l'intérieur. Son cri de joie, très aigu, surprit tout le monde sauf Milo.

"Un chien !" s'exclama Lyn avec des yeux brillants.

Tout le monde put voir le chiot Border Collie tirer la langue, en inclinant la tête sur le côté, curieux de tout ce monde qui le regardait.

"Il a osé..." se lamenta Aiolia, le visage dans une main.

Shun gloussa, désolé pour lui. Un chiot, rien que ça. Bon, au moins, Lyn et même les autres auraient un compagnon pour se dépenser un peu plus joyeusement qu'avec les entraînements.

Lyn prit le chiot dans ses bras et le déposa à terre pour pouvoir le caresser. Tous les enfants s'approchèrent chacun leur tour, les plus jeunes fascinés, pour caresser la boule de poils.

"Tu vas l'appeler comment ? C'est un garçon ou une fille ?" demandèrent Umi et Sora.

"C'est une fille." répondit Milo en incitant Julien à s'approcher.

"Shun, elle s'appelle comment ton armure ?" s'enquit la petite brune.

"Andromède." répondit Shun en souriant, voyant où elle voulait en venir.

"Alors maintenant, tu t'appelles Andromède !" sourit Lyn en caressant la petite chienne.

Petite chienne qui jappa pour faire bonne mesure.

Aiolos, ce bon vieux Aiolos, se rappela au bon souvenir de tous. Lui aussi avait un cadeau à offrir ! Et Shion aussi !

"Bien sûr, mais le tiens paraîtra terne à côté du mien." ricana Milo.

"Ce n'est pas une compétition, vous savez." grogna Aiolia.

Le rire dans les yeux, Aiolos offrit à Lyn une boîte qui ressemblait à une radio, bleue, avec un petit château peint dessus et des boutons jaunes.

"C'est quoi tonton Los ?"

"C'est Lunii, c'est une boîte magique qui fabrique des histoires." répondit Aiolos avec un clin d'oeil.

Aiolia soupira de bonheur. Fini les maux de tête à inventer des histoires pour l'endormir ! Il n'était franchement pas aussi doué que Camus pour ça et le plus souvent, Shun et Lyn le regardaient après une histoire en mode 'mais c'est quoi cette merde ?'. Bien sûr, Shun était trop gentil et Lyn trop jeune pour qu'ils pensent ça, mais il savait qu'il était nul pour les histoires. Bon, au moins, il essayait, c'était déjà ça.

"Merci grand frère !"

"De rien Lia." sourit Aiolos.

Puis tout le monde fit le silence. C'était au tour de Shion. Qu'allait offrir le Grand Pope pour le premier anniversaire d'un de ses 'petits enfants' ? Tout le monde se le demandait.

"Viens là ma grande."

"Oui Papi Pop'."

Lyn monta sur les genoux de Shion qui lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Le sourire de la petite s'agrandit (si possible) et elle sauta à terre pour aller embrasser Laerke qui rougit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as offert ?" demanda Mü, curieux.

"Un avenir." répondit Shion avec un sourire mystérieux.

A côté de lui, Alessio souriait lui aussi. Il savait ce que son maître avait offert à cette petite. Beaucoup plus qu'un cadeau matériel ou un ami. Beaucoup plus qu'un avenir.

Il lui avait offert le bonheur d'être aimée, d'aimer et d'avoir une famille nombreuse.

Alors certes, parfois, sa maman et son papa lui manquaient, mais maintenant, elle avait une grande famille pour sécher ses larmes.


	14. B comme bagarre

Camus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Julien, son petit, timide Julien, s'était battu. A grands coups de cosmos s'il vous plaît.

"Vous vous rendez compte ?!" tempêtait le chevalier du Compas, "il aurait put les tuer !"

"Julien ne maîtrise pas encore son Cercueil de Glace alors arrêtez de dramatiser. Ils ont juste eut la moitié du corps gelé." dit Camus d'un ton hautain.

"Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, chevalier ! Vous êtes peut-être un Chevalier d'Or mais-"

"Mais quoi ?" demanda le Verseau d'une voix glaciale.

Le Chevalier du compas regarda Camus, effaré. Ces derniers temps, la rumeur courait que Camus s'était ramollis avec les deux petits dont il avait la charge. Mais pas du tout. C'était même pire qu'avant, quand les dis petits étaient en danger. Pas qu'un Bronze puisse leur poser problème, mais bon. Camus était quand même une vraie maman lionne. Et une maman lionne protège ses petits crocs et griffes sorties.

"R-Rien C-chevalier..."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Maintenant, nous devons y aller. Vous perturbez notre emplois du temps."

Le Compas regarda Camus, Lito et Julien partir, encore effrayé. Une fois qu'ils furent dans les arènes, Camus fit asseoir Lito dans les gradins et appliqua ses mains refroidie sur les bleus des deux garçons qui commençaient à fleurir.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Ils... se sont moqués de mon accent, alors Lito a voulut les taper. Ensuite, ils ont dit que Lito était 'vraiment qu'une tapette' et qu'il avait 'pas de couilles'. J'ai pas comprit mais Lito était en colère alors je les ais tapés..."

"Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas appelés ?" demanda doucement Camus.

"Ils disaient aussi du mal de Milo et toi... Mais Julien m'a empêché de les frapper et je me suis souvenu que Milo veut pas que je me batte... Je lui ai _promit_ de ne plus de battre. Mais quand ils ont voulut utiliser leur cosmos contre Julien..."

Camus comprit. Heureusement qu'il était arrivé à temps en sentant le Cosmos de Julien, avec lequel il était toujours connecté pour le surveiller. Quand il avait vu Lito, ça lui avait rappelé les Bersekers les plus sauvages. Ses yeux déjà rouges, écarquillés, avaient une lueur inquiétante, meurtrière. L'ongle de son index droit s'était allongé, rouge et le doigt frémissait, impatient de transpercer l'ennemi qui osait s'en prendre à Julien.

Quand à Julien, lors de cette bagarre, il n'avait plus rien eut du Chevalier des Glaces. Son visage habituellement doux et plutôt sans émotion particulière était transfiguré par la rage alors qu'il lançait son cercueil de glace.

"Vous ne devez pas vous battre. Toi Julien, parce que tu es un Chevalier des Glaces. Les insultes doivent te passer au dessus. Même si c'est Lito qu'on insulte. Et toi Lito, parce que tu pourrais tuer quelqu'un avec les Aiguilles Écarlates. C'est bien comprit tous les deux ?"

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête et se levèrent pour aller s'entraîner avec Aiolos. Le Sagittaire leur faisait travailler des techniques de défense au corps à corps, assez simples et toujours utiles si on voulait s'en prendre à eux.

"Alors, il s'est décoincé ton p'tit glaçon ?" demanda Angelo en s'asseyant à côté de Camus avec Aphrodite.

"Julien n'est pas _coincé_ , Angelo."

"Bien sûr que si, exactement comme toi avant. Et comme toi, il se dégèle."

"Un Chevalier des Glaces ne se dégèle pas."

"Mais c'est une bonne chose." continua le Cancer. "Parce que vivre loin des gens, des émotions, c'est bien, ça paraît génial. Mais ça ne dure qu'un temps. On est que des humains, Camus. Et les humains sont des animaux grégaires. T'auras beau jouer les ermites dans ton isba comme Shaka dans son temple, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour venir vous réchauffer. Et crois-moi, quand on s'éloigne des sentiments trop longtemps, ils nous reviennent en pleine gueule, et plutôt violemment."

"Tu en sais quelque chose je crois, n'est-ce pas ?" sourit Camus en regardant ses deux petits se battre en riant sous l'œil attentif d'Aiolos.

Angelo haussa les épaules, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. Lui aussi, il avait tenté de se mettre à l'écart des émotions, des sentiments et des gens, par le crime et le sang. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui, il lui serait impossible de se remettre corps et âme dans la peau de l'assassin sanguinaire qu'il avait été. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Pas avec Aphrodite, Emma et Acke qui illuminaient sa vie tous les jours du levé au coucher du soleil. Pas avec tous ces gens qui comptaient sur lui.

Il n'était plus DeathMask, le guerrier impitoyable qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à plonger la main dans le ventre de Shiryu du Dragon. Non. Maintenant, il était 'Papà', il était 'tonton crabe', il était tout simplement 'Angelo', celui que son maître avait essayé de détruire et qu'il s'était lui-même appliqué à repousser au plus profond de lui pendant des années, mais qui était revenu au grand galop à la première occasion, collant une sacré droite à DeathMask au passage.

Angelo sourit en pensant à cela. A cet instant, il était bien, sa main dans celle d'Aphrodite, son cosmos centré sur celui d'Emma et d'Acke qui dormaient paisiblement sous la surveillance exceptionnelle de Shun (Camus étant soudainement partit à la rescousse de Lito et Julien), la peau chauffée par le soleil de Grèce et les yeux fermés pour mieux ressentir son environnement.

Son temple ne ressemblait plus du tout à celui qu'il avait été lorsque les Chevaliers de Bronze étaient arrivés au Sanctuaire la première fois. C'était lumineux et chaleureux, avec des jouets que les enfants laissaient parfois trainer, des tapis et des couleurs. Les visages sur les murs avaient disparus, l'atmosphère pesante et l'odeur nauséabonde de cadavre aussi, grâce à des mois d'aération continue.

Il savait que le 11ème temple n'était plus le même, lui aussi. Il n'y faisait plus aussi froid, juste une petite fraîcheur agréable en ce mois d'Août, comme dans ces vieilles maisons en pierre calcaire qui gardent une certaine fraîcheur l'été et où on adore rentrer après une journée passée à transpirer sous le soleil du Sud. Et désormais, le temple du Verseau était aussi accueillant et chaleureux que ces vieilles maisons, construites par nos ancêtres et pleines de souvenirs. Certes, des souvenirs pas toujours joyeux, mais qui agrémentaient les soirées d'hiver dans l'isba où Camus racontait des histoires aux enfants (et à Milo) pour les endormir. Le temple du Verseau était désormais le quartier d'été de la petite famille Scorpion-Verseau, car le 8ème temple, d'une chaleur bienvenue en hiver et en automne, était juste intenable l'été venu. Alors tout ce petit monde montait de 3 temples pour profiter de la fraîcheur des murs qui persistait. Et à l'inverse, si on appréciait le froid pendant l'été comme on apprécie une glace à l'eau quand il fait 42° C à l'ombre, on aime beaucoup moins quand il fait 0°C dehors et -15°C dedans. Enfin, Milo et Lito appréciaient beaucoup moins que Camus et Julien, qui se faisait doucement à la fraîcheur de son signe.

"Moi je pense qu'on est bien comme ça." intervint Aphrodite, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Comme ça, en tant que parents, amis, amants, frères et non plus orphelins, célibataires, machines de guerre et frères d'armes. Je préfère vraiment m'inquiéter pour Acke qui fait ses dents plutôt que pour une nouvelle guerre sainte qui arrive, et inversement, c'est beaucoup plus joyeux quand Emma arrête les couches que quand on gagne une bataille." expliqua le Poisson.

Angelo éclata de rire aux exemples donnés par son amant. Mais Camus acquiesça. Il se préférait vraiment en parent et professeur, ami et amant qu'en guerrier et espion.

C'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Que les guerres soient finies pour 250 ans, que tout le monde ait été ressuscité, qu'ils soient devenus parents et qu'ils aient vraiment des frères et non plus de simples frères d'armes dont ils connaissaient à peine le nom et le visage. Parce qu'en temps de guerre, on ne devait pas s'attacher, parce qu'on ne savait jamais qui allait mourir. Mais maintenant, ils pouvaient s'attacher de tout leur saoul. Ils avaient des amis, une famille et d'autres obligations, d'autres priorités, d'autres combats.

 _C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Pourvu que ça le reste longtemps_ , pensa Camus. _Vraiment le plus longtemps possible._


	15. C comme courses

Shura était quelqu'un de très minutieux. Que ce soit quand il fallait s'entraîner, faire son ménage ou, dans le cas présent, faire ses courses.

Il était accompagné de son cher et tendre Aiolos ainsi que de leurs adorables enfants : Rodrigues et Roméo. Sérieusement, les petits devaient être, avec Isaak et Julien, les plus sages de toute la bande de petits garnements qu'ils formaient à eux tous.

Aiolos poussait le cadis, Shura choisissait les aliments qu'il allaient acheter, Rodrigues, à côté du cadis, une main sagement posée sur le bord, lisait la liste des courses et Roméo était à l'intérieur, debout à l'avant, comme un explorateur qui découvre une terre nouvelle.

"On commence par quoi, Roddy ?" demanda Aiolos en prenant le cadis en mains, doucement, pour ne pas faire tomber le petit qui se prenait pour Christophe Colomb à l'avant.

Il rit intérieurement à la comparaison. Roméo était moitié italien moitié américain. Christophe Colomb était italien et était allé en Amérique. La comparaison était donc la bonne.

"Rayon fruits et légumes." déclara Rodrigues.

"Vers les fruits !" s'exclama Roméo, en pointant 'l'horizon' du doigt. Shura sourit. Les enfants étaient si joyeux. Il semblait que rien ne pouvait perturber leur bonheur.

En plus de la liste de courses hebdomadaire, il fallait aussi acheter les fournitures scolaires. Parce que l'école à la maison, c'était bien beau au temps de Shura, mais maintenant, l'état voulait que les petits aillent à l'école. Soit, avait concédé le Grand Pope, revêtant son masque bleu devant l'émissaire du ministère de l'éducation. Mais ils iraient le matin, mangeraient chez eux et s'entraîneraient l'après-midi. C'était de futurs Chevaliers dont on parlait, pas de marmots avec de la morve au nez et insolents. Les défenseurs de la Terre, avait insisté Shion.

"B-Bien sûr ! Ils iront à l'école le matin ! P-Parfait !" s'était exclamé le pauvre homme en bafouillant avant de s'incliner et de repartir.

Aiolos, qui à ce moment là montait la garde dans la salle du trône, sourit à Angelo, à la gauche de la porte. Encore un qui ne les emme-... embêterait pas. Oui, c'était ça. Embêter. Pas autre chose.

Les enfants étaient donc tout excités de faire leur rentrée. Rodrigues était le seul qui avait fait sa rentrée en civil jusque là. Le seul à être déjà allé dans une école. Alors les autres le pressaient de questions pour qu'il leur disent ce qu'on faisait à l'école. Kiki, qui entrait au collège (une autre exigence de l'état) avait rit et leur avait simplement dit que l'école n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Il avait déjà visité son futur collège et ne l'avait pas trouvé aussi beau que le Sanctuaire ou Jamir. C'était juste des blocs de béton avec des fenêtres et de petites salles, remplies de chaises et de tables. Rien ne semblait plus contraignant et ennuyeux que le collège.

Mais pour l'instant, il était l'heure de faire les courses.

Ils arrivèrent au rayon 'fruits et légumes' et firent leur choix. Carottes, tomates, aubergines et plusieurs fruits. Ils mangeaient beaucoup de fruits et légumes en été, autant en profiter. Les raclettes et les tartiflettes arriveraient bien assez vite au goût de Shura.

Ils passèrent ensuites aux pâtes, riz et purées. Une fois leurs courses faites dans tous les rayons, il leur fallut affronter la plus grande peur des parents et de leur porte monnaie : le rayon rentrée.

Roméo avait les yeux qui brillaient. Il n'était plus un petit, maintenant. Il allait à l'école, comme les grands !

"Alors Roddy, de quoi a-t-on besoin ?" demanda Shura.

"De cahiers, de crayons..." énuméra Roddy en sortant la liste des fournitures scolaires de sa poche.

Ils passèrent dans les rayons, prenant ce dont ils avaient besoin. Cahiers, crayons, stylos, et toutes ces choses dont deux écoliers pouvaient avoir besoin.

"Enfin terminé." soupira Aiolos en mettant le dernier paquet de crayons de couleurs dans le cadis.

"Oui, enfin." soupira aussi Shura.

Ils passèrent à la caisse, devant une femme d'âge mûr qui fit de l'œil aux deux parents (Aiolos ne put s'empêcher de déposer un petit baiser rapide sur les lèvres d'un Shura très surprit pour éloigner cette enjôleuse).

Ils rentrèrent au Sanctuaire et déchargèrent leurs courses au 9ème temple. Aiolos et Shura rangèrent les denrées pendant que les petits les sortaient des sacs.

"Roddy, aides ton frère à ranger ses affaires de classe." demanda Shura en ouvrant le frigo.

"D'accord. Viens Roméo." dit Roddy en prenant d'un côté la main de son frère, de l'autre le sac de courses avec le matériel scolaire.

Roddy entra dans leur chambre et ouvrit le placard où ils rangeaient le matériel scolaire. Roméo lui passait les fournitures et Roddy les rangeait.

Quand ils eurent finit, ils se rendirent dans la cuisine où leurs parents commençait à préparer certain des ingrédients qu'ils avaient achetés pour en faire le dîner.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?" demanda Roméo.

"Salade de pâtes, les garçons." répondit Aiolos avec un sourire en enfilant son tablier 'Je ne suis pas une flèche' violet. Roméo avait le même mais avec marqué 'c'est moi la flèche'. Shura avait craqué pour des tabliers assortis pour sa petite famille.

"Vous pouvez aller jouer si vous voulez. Mais soyez revenus dans une demi-heure." dit Shura.

Roddy acquiesça et regarda sa petite montre bleue pour regarder l'heure. 19h15. Il savait qu'on mangeait à 20h précises (Shura était quelqu'un de minutieux, rappelez-vous) et qu'il fallait être à la maison 15 minutes avant de manger pour se débarbouiller, mettre la table avec papa et là, il serait 20h. Ils pourraient manger, débarrasser, faire la vaisselle et prendre le bain avant d'écouter l'histoire de papa et puis dormir. Demain, ils se levaient tôt, comme d'habitude.

Ils montèrent au 11ème temple pour voir Lito et Julien. Roméo aimait beaucoup le petit français qui lui racontait des histoires de plus en plus longues et détaillées au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait le grec et qu'il se faisait confiance ainsi qu'aux autres.

"Bonjour Lito ! Bonjour Julien !" s'exclama Roméo en faisant de grands signes à ses amis.

Lito et Julien étaient assis sur les marches, le petit albinos racontant une histoire de livre à son frère et meilleur ami.

"Bonsoir Roméo, Roddy."

Roddy sourit. Il aimait bien ce surnom. Ça le changeait et le démarquait de son ancienne vie. Il s'assit sur une des marches et passa un bras autour des épaules de Roméo qui était assit à côté de lui.

Les choses avaient bien changées pour lui depuis qu'il était apprenti Chevalier. Il s'entraînait dur tous les jours, prenait soin de ses cousins, cousines et de son frère, faisait tout pour rendre son maître fier de lui.

Parfois, il se demandait comment allait sa mère. Certes, Shura lui avait dit qu'elle irait bien. Mais comment savoir ? Est-ce qu'elle était triste ? Malheureuse d'avoir perdu son enfant ?

"Lito, tu peux surveiller Roméo ?" demanda soudainement Rodrigues.

"Ouais !"

Le petit capricorne monta jusqu'au palais du Pope et toqua à la porte du bureau privé de celui-ci.

"Entrez !" répondit Shion. "Oh, Roddy. Je peux t'aider mon garçon ?" sourit le Bélier.

"O-Oui... C'est pour..." commença Rodrigues avant d'aviser Alessio qui étudiait dans un coin du bureau.

"Alessio, peux-tu aller me chercher ton livre de géo-politique dans la bibliothèque s'il te plaît ?"

"Bien sûr maître." sourit Alessio en se levant avant de sortir de la pièce, posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Roddy avant.

Une fois l'apprenti Pope sortit, Shion sourit à Roddy.

"Alors, que veux-tu ?"

"Je... Je ne voulais pas le dire à papa et maître Shura mais... Est-ce que je peux appeler ma maman ?"

"Ta... Oh, mais bien sûr, Roddy. Personne ne te l'a jamais interdit."

Shion se leva de son bureau et ouvrit un dossier avec le nom de Roddy marqué dessus. Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils.

"Vous avez des dossiers sur nous ?"

"J'en ai sur tous mes Chevaliers, gardes, et sur chaque personne au Sanctuaire, Roddy. Dedans, il y a des numéros importants et des adresses. Ceux de leurs familles surtout. Au cas où quelqu'un voudrait les appeler ou leur envoyer une lettre, comme toi."

"D'accord..."

Shion fit signe à Roddy de venir près de lui et approcha le téléphone fixe qui reposait au bout du bureau. Il composa le numéro et ils attendirent que quelqu'un décroche.

Mais ce fut le répondeur qui les accueillit.

"Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Alma, Pablo, Lucia et Carlota, veuillez laisser un message après le bip !" dirent 4 voix en espagnol.

Roddy écarquilla les yeux et raccrocha. Il tremblait et sa respiration était hachée. Sa mère avait refait sa vie. Certes, il l'avait toujours encouragée à se trouver quelqu'un. Mais aussi vite après avoir perdu son fils ? Ça ne faisait que deux mois ! Et qui était cette Lucia ? Pourquoi avaient-ils l'air aussi joyeux ?!

"Roddy..." murmura Shion qur un ton d'excuse.

"Non Grand Pope... Ce n'est pas la peine... Je... C'est l'heure de dîner. Je vais rentrer."

Avec un visage choqué, Roddy descendit chercher Roméo au 11ème temple avant de rentrer au 9ème. Roméo n'osa pas parler à son frère qui lui tenait la main. Il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il lui faisait mal à force de serrer. Parce que Roddy n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

Arrivés sur le parvis du 9ème temple, ROddy s'arrêta et s'agenouilla devant son frère.

"S'il te plaît, promet moi que tu ne me laissera jamais... Qu'on sera toujours une famille toi et moi."

"Promit." chuchota Roméo, les yeux écarquillés face au visage traumatisé de son grand frère.

Celui-ci reprit leur marche et ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où Aiolos finissait de préparer le dîner. Shura devait être en train de mettre la table.

"Enfi-... Roddy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon grand ?!" s'inquiéta le SAgittaire en accourant vers les deux petits garçons.

"Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous allez me remplacer un jour ?" demanda Rodrigues avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Ils se jeta sur Aiolos pour se blottir contre lui et son père ne put que le serrer fort, comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Non Roddy. On ne te remplacera jamais. Tu es unique et on t'aime. Jamais un autre apprenti ne prendra ta place." déclara Aiolos, la mine sombre.

Roddy sanglotait toujours, criant presque son malheur alors qu'il expérimentait la première trahison que tous les enfants ressentent un jour. Sauf que celle-là faisait peut-être un peu plus mal que les autres qui viendraient, puisque venant de sa propre mère. La personne en qui il avait le plus confiance au monde jusqu'à maintenant.

Aiolos et Shura ne purent que le serrer contre eux, espérant qu'il s'en remette vite. Ce soir là, ils dormirent tous les quatre dans le lit parental, les petits fermement accrochés à leurs parents et Roddy ayant pleuré jusqu'à s'endormir, laissant parfois échapper une larme ou un sanglot dans son sommeil.

Shura ne dormit pas cette nuit là. Il avait conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. C'était de sa faute, se dit-il. S'il n'avait pas emmené Rodrigues au Sanctuaire, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé.

Mais d'un autre côté, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable. Il avait donné à Roddy une famille, certes, pas biologique, mais qui l'aimait autant sinon plus que cette mère qui l'avait remplacé en deux mois par un compagnon et un autre enfant.


	16. D comme danse

Dire qu'Aiolia se sentait gêné et humilié était un euphémisme. Un pu- putois. Oui, un putois d'euphémisme. Voilà, c'était ça qu'il voulait dire, bien sûr. Pas autre chose.

Mais ça ne changeait pas au fait qu'il se sentait mal. Et ce genre de sentiment ne lui était jamais arrivé dans sa vie. Ja-mais.

"Oh, regardez, comme il est mignon quand il rougit !"

"Dis moi mon chou, tu as quel âge ?"

Le rougissement d'Aiolia s'accentua et les couguars gloussèrent. Oui, vous avez bien lut. Aiolia, le grand Aiolia, Chevalier d'Or du Lion, se faisait harceler par des couguars. Pas des fauves, hein. Ça aurait été trop facile, de se battre contre des fauves. Mais là, on parlait d'autres couguars.

Couguar, anglicisme : Femme mûre qui recherche et séduit des hommes beaucoup plus jeunes.

Et bien sûr, il fallait qu'Aiolia tombe sur ces couguars là.

En fait, Aiolia n'était pas n'importe où. Il était au studio de danse de Rodorio, à regarder sa fille, sa nièce et ses neveux découvrir cet art complexe et sportif. Lito et Julien, un peu plus vieux mais tout aussi inexpérimentés que leur cousines, s'échauffaient avec elles, juste vêtus d'un tee-shirt blanc et de leggings noirs ainsi que de demi-pointes noires. Les filles, elles, portaient un justaucorps rose, des collants assortis et des demi-pointes de la même couleur.

"Alors mon chou, laquelle est à toi ?" demanda une couguar un peu plus insistante que les autres.

Aiolia ne répondit pas, mortifié de gêne. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait aux Parques, par Athéna ! Et il était continuellement obligé de se décaler sur le banc pour éviter cette femme qui voulait se coller à lui !

De l'autre côté de la salle, Lyn, toute mignonne avec son chignon et sa tenue rose, lui fit un 'coucou' de la main. Il lui répondit avec un petit sourire crispé.

"Oh, c'est cette petite là, la votre. Elle est à croquer ! Aussi mignonne que son papa !"

Le Lion se fit tout petit. Bon sang. Si ses frères d'armes parvenaient à savoir ce qu'il se passait au cours de danse, ce serait la fin des haricots ! Finit son orgueil, il pourrait aller se cacher dans une grotte pour échapper aux railleries de ses camarades qui n'en finiraient pas. Heureusement, Shun prendrait soin de Lyn pour lui. Oui, Shun le ferait, comme le petit ange de bonté et de gentillesse qu'il était. Parce qu'il était hors de question que _Milo_ ou _Angelo_ , ces sociopathes, se mettent à élever SON petit bout. Ils en feraient une psychopathe, comme eux. Ou alors, pour bien emmer-... Embêter Aiolia, ils se mettraient à deux pour l'élever. Et le monde n'était pas encore prêt pour accueillir un gosse issu de ces deux là.

"A quoi tu penses, mon chou ?" susurra la couguar.

"Hem... C'est à dire que..."

Et à sa plus grande surprise (et sa plus grande horreur aussi, il faut le dire), la couguar passa un doigt sur sa joue avec un sourire séducteur. Aiolia crut faire un infarctus. Oui, rien que ça. Mais, mesdames, messieurs, ce n'est pas vous qui aviez une cinquantenaire presque sur vos genoux qui vous faisait de l'oeil, du pied, et même des seins (si, si, elle le faisait aussi, ça) alors que vous essayiez de ne pas hurler pour ne pas perturber les petits qui semblaient bien s'amuser, _eux_. Ils en avaient de la chance. Ils n'étaient pas assaillis par des couguars sauvages, _eux_. Ils ne se faisaient pas harceler sexuellement par des mamans en manque d'affection masculine, _EUX_.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'offrir des cours de danse à sa fille, lui ? Hein ? Vous pouvez me le dire ?! Pourquoi on ne lui avait pas donné une bonne baffe qui lui aurait remit les idée en place quand il avait fait ça, hein ? Et surtout, pourquoi c'était LUI qui se devait d'accompagner les petits au cours de danse ?!

La prochaine fois, Milo irait. Après tout, Lito faisait de la danse, lui aussi. Ça lui ferait les pieds, tiens. Et peut-être que ça le ferait taire quand il apprendrait ce qu'il se passait à l'instant.

En regardant par la fenêtre, Aiolia eut une vision d'horreur.

 _Angelo._

Angeloétait là. Et non, le parfum beaucoup trop fort des couguars ne le faisait pas halluciner. Il était bien là, à lui sourire d'un air sadique.

Aiolia le supplia du regard, de toute la force de ses yeux bleus limpides. Mais le Cancer avait bien trop l'air de prendre son pied.

Il sourit encore plus quand une couguar sauvage décida de carrément se mettre _sur les genoux_ d'Aiolia et lui fit un salut avant de disparaître.

 _Je suis mort._


	17. E comme école

Lito n'aimait pas trop l'école. C'était clair, net et définitif. Il n'aimait pas être en 2ème année et encore moins dans la classe de Mademoiselle Martinez. Les seules choses sympas, dans cette école, ça allait être la gymnastique (surtout quand il fallait courir) et voir Julien aussi concentré et adorable quand il faisait sa tête sérieuse.

Il se dit qu'il avait de la chance, contrairement à Umi et Sora, en 4ème année, il n'avait pas des cours de religion. Et Kiki, c'était encore pire, puisqu'il était au collège. Mais lui, Lito, il avait ses copains avec lui. Comme Julien, son meilleur copain, son frère, et Fred. Umi et Sora, eux, avaient aussi Roddy, mais il devait être comme Julien, trop concentré sur son travail pour s'amuser.

C'était la rentrée et Lito ainsi que Julien et tous les apprentis Ors étaient accompagnés par leurs papas. Ils avaient déposé Lyn, Lae, Roméo et Isaak à la maternelle et Kiki avait un peu de mal à lâcher sa petite soeur.

"Je vous jure que je me ferais tout petit, maître Mü !" avait-il tenté.

"Au collège, Kiki, et fissa." avait ordonné Mü sous le regard amusé des autres parents.

Lito, lui, ne la sentait pas cette rentrée. Il savait que Julien l'attendait avec impatience. Après tout, il lui avait raconté, avant, il n'avait eut que des précepteurs qui lui avaient apprit le français, les mathématiques, la musique, le dessin et beaucoup d'autres choses qui semblaient très ennuyeuses à Lito. Mais quand Julien lui avait joué du piano, ça avait semblé tellement beau que son ami avait tout de suite voulu faire pareil. Mais il n'arrivait à tirer que des fausses notes du petit synthétiseur que Camus avait rapporté un soir.

"Alors mes bonhommes, prêts pour l'école ?"

"Nan."

"Oui !"

"Voilà deux réponses bien opposées." sourit Camus. "Et est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui te fait penser ça, Lito ?"

"L'école, Eurytos disait que c'était comme la prison : on y entre, et on sait pas quand on en ressort. Et en plus, il y a les _devoirs_ !"

"Et toi Julien, pourquoi penses-tu ça de l'école ?"

"On va pouvoir se faire des amis avec Lito et Fred, et étudier la _musique_ et jouer à des jeux en sport, à la récréation, avoir une maîtresse et faire des dessins ! Ça va être génial !"

"Je vois. Et bien, pourquoi Julien, tu n'aiderais pas Lito avec les cours et les devoirs, et pourquoi Lito, tu n'aiderais pas Julien à se faire des amis ? Tu vas voir, vous serez trois dans la même classe. Vous avez la chance de déjà vous connaître. Ce sera amusant. Et à 13h30, on vient vous chercher et vous mangez à la maison. Après, on fait comme d'habitude."

"On s'entraîne après, maître ?" demanda Lito.

"Bien sûr." promit Milo.

Le directeur de l'école ayant finit son discours, il commença à faire l'appel.

"Aquarius Julien !"

Le petit français eut du mal à se détacher de son ami mais celui-ci lui promit qu'il arriverait bientôt et qu'ils se mettraient à côté dans la classe. Camus regarda son apprenti se mettre en rang avec les autres, fier comme un coq. Son petit moineau s'envolait du nid.

L'appel continua et au bout d'un moment, ce fut au tour de Fred de se mettre en rang.

"Taurus Frederico !"

Le grand Fred, d'une tête et demi de plus que ses camarades, s'avança en quittant son maître et Shina qui lui faisaient un salut de la main. Le Serpentaire avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Scorpius Lito !"

Lito rejoignit avec plaisir le rang. Julien étant au début, il s'était mit avec Fred, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

"Ça va Fred ?"

"Ouais. Ça va."

Le petit grec regarda son ami brésilien avec une certaine confusion avant de hausser les épaules. Bof, Fred n'était pas un grand bavard, de toutes façons.

Il préféra se concentrer sur son maître qui lui faisait de grands signes avec Camus, Aldébaran et Shina.

De son côté, Kiki crut bien que ça n'allait jamais finir, cet appel. La directrice était-elle obligée d'appeler _tous_ les élèves pour leur indiquer leur classe ? Et Maître Mü qui n'était pas là. Certes, Kiki préférait qu'il soit aux côtés de sa petite soeur plutôt qu'ici à lui donner des conseils et recommandations à n'en plus finir.

"Ariès Kiki !"

Enfin ! Faisant fi des murmures surpris quant à son nom, il se plaça en début de rang. L'appel des premières années étant terminé, il allait pouvoir repérer ses camarades de classe.

"Argyre Naïs !"

Une jeune fille du même âge que Kiki vint se placer à côté de lui et lui sourit. Elle était blonde avec de jolis yeux noisette et un visage rond.

"Salut."

"Salut. Alors c'est toi le nouveau ?"

"On dirait."

"T'es pas un bavard, toi !" rit la jeune fille.

"Non, pas trop." avoua Kiki.

Ils durent attendre encore une demi-heure que l'appel soit terminé, qu'ils aient chanté l'hymne (que Kiki ne chanta pas, ne faisant que remuer des lèvres) et que tout le monde eut fait son signe de croix (Encore une fois, Kiki le fit pour ne choquer personne), il purent rejoindre leurs classes. Mme Metaxas, leur professeur d'anglais et professeure principale, leur fit une présentation du programme de l'année.

"Etant nouveau, je compte sur vous pour bien intégrer Kiki Ariès et lui faire visiter le collège." sourit Mme Metaxas avant de retourner à son programme.

Etant polyglotte, Kiki ne voyait pas trop l'utilité de cours d'anglais. Ni du collège en général. Mais bon, il fallait s'intégrer, disait maître Mü.

"Alors Kiki, pourquoi as-tu déménagé dans notre village ?" finit par demander la prof.

"Je vis entre ici et le Tibet. Mon... père m'a fait l'école à la maison parce qu'on voyageait beaucoup."

"Je vois. C'est un plaisir de t'accueillir parmi nous. N'hésites pas à venir me voir, moi ou un des autres professeurs si tu as le moindre problème." sourit Mme Metaxas.

Kiki ne put que sourire et se dire que les professeurs étaient vraiment sympathiques.

Peut-être qu'il allait bien se plaire à l'école.


	18. F comme frayeur

Dire qu'Umi et Sora étaient intéressés par la petite Emma était un euphémisme. Obsédés était un mot qui leur convenait déjà mieux, même si ce n'était pas encore au même niveau que la triste réalité.

Angelo en avait marre. Quand il levait Emma et Acke, les jumeaux étaient là, à observer la petite dormir. Quand il donnait à manger à la petite avec Aphrodite, ils étaient là à tenter de chaparder la cuillère pour lui donner eux-même à manger. Quand il lui donnait son bain, Umi et Sora étaient là à surveiller qu'Emma n'ait pas de savon dans les yeux. Quand elle devait faire sa sieste, les petites terreurs lui faisaient des grimaces pour l'amuser. Quand venait l'heure du coucher, ils lui chantaient des chansons en japonais pour l'endormir.

"Mais bor-... retournez dans votre temple, et _fissa_." gronda Angelo, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Umi et Sora secouèrent la tête et s'accrochèrent au lit d'Emma qui s'était endormie. Angelo soupira.

"Vous avez déjà une soeur, une blonde, alors allez l'emme-... l'embêter à la place de _ma_ gamine."

"Mais Emma c'est pas notre soeur !" commença Sora.

"C'est notre amoureuse !" termina Umi.

 _Oh bordel de m- de Pégase_... jura Angelo. Ils n'étaient pas sérieux, si ? Non, parce que sinon, aujourd'hui, c'étai les berceuses et la béquée, demain ça serait autre chose, il le savait ! Vous croyez quoi ? Saga et Mü, c'était pas la même chose peut-être ?

"Les garçons... Excusez-moi de vous couper dans votre délire, mais Emma ne peut pas être votre amoureuse."

"Pourquoi ?" dirent les deux en même temps.

"Parce qu'elle est trop petite. Laissez lui le temps de décider. On en reparle dans 15 ans, d'accord ?"

 _Quand elle ne sera plus le petit bébé dont je changeais les couches il y a encore deux semaines_ , pensa le Cancer. Pas avant. Non, pas tant qu'il s'appellerait Angelo.

"15 ans ? C'est trop long. 2 ans." tenta de marchander Sora.

"C'est mon dernier mot."

Les petits grognèrent quelque chose avant de retourner chez eux où Saga et Mü les attendaient _encore_ pour savoir où diable ils étaient.

Mais quelque chose disait à Angelo qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

En effet, à peine deux jours plus tard, les jumeaux étaient de retour, à pleine puissance. Comme s'ils avaient économisé leur connerie pendant deux jours pour ensuite balancer la bombe sur Angelo.

"Tonton crabe, on a bien réfléchit." annonça Sora en croisant les bras que son torse aussi musclé qu'un poulet asthmatique.

"Ah oui ? Et à quoi, si vous voulez bien m'en informer."

"Emma aura 18 ans dans 16 ans."

"Vous ne m'apprenez rien, les loulous." rit Angelo.

"Alors on te demande sa main pour dans 16 ans. Maintenant."

Angelo recracha son café et s'étrangla avec. Ils venaient de dire quoi les petits démons ?!

"Vous avez dit quoi ?!"

"On te demande la main d'Emma et on commence à organiser le mariage pour dans 16 ans." déclara Umi.

"PARDON ?!"

Aphrodite arriva à se moment et crut avoir une hallucination. Angelo, les yeux exorbités, assit devant Umi et Sora qui étaient debout face à lui.

"Il se passe quoi là ?" demanda le Poisson.

"Ah, Tonton Dite ! On te cherchait justement !"

"Il faudrait qu'on te demande quelque chose."

"Est-ce que tu veux bien nous accorder la main d'Emma pour dans 16 ans ?" dirent les jumeaux en même temps.

Aphrodite les regarda, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La main d'Emma ? Ils étaient sérieux ? Il consulta du regard Acke, posé sur sa hanche, mais le petit bout était bien trop occupé à essayer de mettre son poing fermé dans sa bouche, sans succès. Adorable.

"Ok. Vous pouvez vous marier avec elle. Mais rien de sérieux avant ses 15 ans, d'accord ?"

"Mais t'es malade ?! Ils auront 22 ans ! Le détournement de mineurs, ça te parle ?" s'énerva Angelo.

"D'accord." soupira Aphrodite. "Pas avant ses 18 ans."

"Mais-"

"C'est mon dernier mot. Allez les garçons, ça va être l'heure de l'école, allez vous préparer." dit le Poisson.

Une fois les jumeaux partis, Angelo fusilla son compagnon du regard et commença à gueuler.

"Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! Tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu viens de faire, là !"

"Baisses d'un ton avec moi, Angelo." gronda Aphrodite. "Tu ne te rends pas compte, toi, de ce que tu faisais. Tu rentrais dans leur jeu. Plus tu aurais dit 'non' plus ils auraient eut envie de le faire, et le plus tôt possible. Alors tu me remercieras quand ils auront la patience d'attendre jusqu'à ses 18 ans ou d'oublier cette idée et non de se marier en secret à Las Vegas avec de faux papier quand elle aura 14 ans et toi le dos tourné !"

Angelo fut frappé de stupeur en entendant son compagnon l'engueuler. Depuis l'arrivée des petits, presque 3 mois plus tôt, ça n'était plus arrivé, une dispute. Mais il devait admettre que le Chevalier à la rose avait raison. S'il était resté sur son refus, les jumeaux se seraient empressés de le contredire et auraient épousé Emma dès qu'ils en auraient eut l'occasion. Et probablement avant ses 18 ans. Mais maintenant, ils se contenteraient d'attendre patiemment sa majorité et 'd'organiser leur mariage' pendant ce temps.

"Excuses-moi..." réussit à dire Angelo. "Mais je veux tellement la protéger... C'est ma princesse, ma morpionne... Je n'ai pas envie de l'imaginer avec un homme. Encore moins deux."

"Je comprends. C'est un truc de papas, ça. Surtout quand on a une fille. C'est ta princesse, ta morpionne, d'accord, mais tu sais, au fond de toi, qu'un jour, elle deviendra la reine de quelqu'un et qu'il la vénérera et embrassera le sol qu'elle aura foulé. Parce qu'elle l'aura ou les aura bien choisis et qu'ils te demanderont même la permission avant de lui faire la cour." sourit Aphrodite en déposant un petit baiser sur les lèvres d'Angelo.

"J'espère bien..."

"Tu comprends ? Pour l'instant, on est tout pour eux, mais un jour, ils prennent leur envol et trouvent d'autres personnes qui vont les aimer autant que nous, mais d'une manière différente. Et ces personnes seront à la hauteur parce qu'on va apprendre à Emma et Acke à bien les choisir, tu vois ? Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Ils feront le bon choix et on sera là pour les soutenir."

"Et s'il ne le font pas ? Je veux dire, le bon choix."

"Et bien on sera là pour les consoler et les remettre sur pieds. C'est à ça que servent les parents. Peu importe les choix qu'ils font, on est là pour les encourager, les mettre en garde, les féliciter ou bien les ramasser, à la petite cuillère s'il le faut, mais on sera toujours là. Et notre rôle, c'est de les aider à s'épanouir et s'envoler. Pas de les garder rien que pour nous."

Angelo acquiesça et se leva. Il se dirigea vers le salon attenant où Emma jouait à déplacer des cubes par télékinésie. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin.

"Tu seras toujours ma princesse, hein morpionne ? Ma princesse rien qu'à moi, mais la reine de quelqu'un d'autre..."

"Oui !" sourit Emma.

"Bien. Je suis rassuré maintenant. Papa va mieux morpionne. On peut aller se préparer." murmura Angelo, soulagé.

Emma serait toujours sa petite princesse, pour toujours. Mais un jour, elle deviendra adulte et surtout, elle deviendra la reine d'un homme qui saura la chérir et l'adorer comme elle le mérite.

Il avait eut une bonne frayeur.


	19. G comme gaffe

Shun se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau au Sanctuaire. Il avait sa chambre au Palais, s'était fait des amis et un nombre incalculable de connaissances, et pouvait saluer n'importe qui en étant sûr que son sourire lui serait rendu. Ici, il n'était plus le petit faiblard, celui à protéger des 5 Bronzes. Non, il était Shun, juste Shun, Chevalier Divin, certes, mais quelqu'un avec qui on pouvait discuter au détour d'un chemin, à qui on pouvait demander un conseil, et qui répondrait avec plaisir, même si c'était pour dire qu'il ne savait pas et conseiller la personne la plus à même de répondre.

Au Sanctuaire, Shun était le lien entre les Chevaliers d'Or et le reste des gens. Souvent, trop souvent, on se rappelait de l'ancienne réputation d'Angelo et du froid glacial qui avait entouré Camus un jour. Mais pour Shun, Angelo était juste quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup trop souffert et Camus, un grand incompris. Heureusement qu'ils avaient Aphrodite et Milo pour apaiser l'image de psychopathe et de glacier ambulant. C'était le job de Shun, d'adapter ces excentriques incompris au monde actuel. Comme regarder Star Wars ou s'occuper d'un bambin.

C'était en cela que Shun aidait Aiolia. Pas que le Lion ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts à part se battre mais... Presque, oui. En tout cas, jusqu'à trois mois plus tôt, tout ce qui se passait en cuisine et dans une nursery lui étaient absolument inconnus. Donc Andromède l'avait aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Maintenant, Aiolia se débrouillait mieux. Il pensait à nourrir Andromède, le chiot de Lyn, à la sortir et à aider sa fille à se préparer le matin. Ils étaient à l'heure à l'école et pour le retour.

Pour l'instant, Shun passait tous les jours pour vérifier que ça allait. Le plus souvent, il passait après le dîner, quand Lyn était couchée, pour discuter avec Aiolia de la journée. C'était un moment apaisant et amical qu'il chérissait beaucoup. Peut-être un peu trop, même.

Ce soir là, quand il passa, il était 20 heures et il y avait toujours de la lumière dans la cuisine, fait rare. D'habitude, une fois 20 heures passées, Aiolia se retranchait dans le salon pour lire ou discuter avec un quelconque chevalier d'Or qui serait venu lui rendre visite. La lumière de la cuisine était donc éteinte, mais pas aujourd'hui.

En entrant dans le temple, Shun entendit des rires et des bavardages. Visiblement, Lyn n'était pas couchée puisqu'il l'entendait babiller.

Lyn et Aiolia étaient dans la cuisine, vêtus de vieilles tuniques et de tabliers avec des citations inscrites dessus _: La voie la plus rapide vers le coeur d'un homme est le poing de Chuck Norris_ , pour Aiolia et _Je suis Chuck Norris_ pour Lyn. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient put rire avec ces tabliers ! Shun avait encore la photo accrochée sur le mur de sa chambre. La toute petite Lyn qui donnait un coup de poing à un Aiolia surjouant la douleur. Shun adorait prendre des photos du duo qui eux, adoraient prendre la pose pour lui. En fait, il prenait des photos d'un peu tout le monde, pour la postérité et parce que c'était marrant.

"Hey, tu n'es pas couchée Lyn ?"

Les deux zigotos le regardèrent comme des lapins pris sous les phares d'un 38 tonnes. C'était plutôt marrant ça aussi. Et ils avaient de la farine partout, les doigts couverts de colorant alimentaire et de pâte de toutes les couleurs ainsi que sur leurs tabliers. Andromède était assise à côté d'eux, sa queue remuant, elle aussi très en couleurs et le poil collant.

"Vous faites quoi ?" demanda Shun innocemment.

"Des crêpes !" répondit Lyn, tout excitée.

"Ouais, des crêpes..." murmura Aiolia, aussi penaud qu'un gamin qu'on aurait prit à chaparder un bonbon.

"Je peux vous aider ?"

"Bien sûr !"

Le visage du lion s'éclaira et il montra d'un signe de la tête le tablier de Shun qui attendait, accroché sur sa patère. Shun le mit, retroussa ses manches et lava ses mains avant de rejoindre le père et la fille qui... mélangeaient la pâte à crêpes avec les mains ? Sérieux ?

"Vous savez que la pâte à crêpes se mélange au fouet, pas vrai ?"

"Oh... Je me disais bien que c'était pas facile, pas vrai chaton ?"

"Pas facile, oui." acquiesça Lyn le plus sérieusement du monde.

Shun soupira et leur ordonna de ses laver les mains avant de reprendre la recette. Il la lut et sourit.

"Gâteau de crêpes arc-en-ciel, hein ?"

Aiolia et Lyn hochèrent la tête et se mirent de chaque côté de Shun, Lyn sur une chaise. Le Chevalier divin frissonna en sentant la respiration d'Aiolia lui chatouiller le cou. Il se re-concentra sur la recette pour donner des indications aux deux pas doués.

"La pâte est mélangée ?"

"Je pense oui."

Shun vérifia, pas de grumeaux ? Ok. C'était bon. Malgré leur gaffe, assez monumentale il fallait le dire, ils n'avaient rien foiré.

"Pourquoi vous faites un gâteau au fait ?"

"Le pâtissier a lâché Shaka pour l'anniversaire d'Isaak. Et comme c'est le dernier qu'il passe ici, on voulait marquer le coup avec quelque chose de sympa." dit Aiolia en relisant la recette par dessus l'épaule de Shun.

"D'accord. Et donc vous faites un gâteau arc-en-ciel ?"

"Isaak n'a pas de couleur préférée ! Alors on lui fait toutes les couleurs !" sourit Lyn en montrant un grand bol remplit de pâte bleue, sa couleur préférée avec le jaune. Sûrement parce que c'était la couleur des yeux de Laerke.

Shun sourit à la petite fille et ils commencèrent à faire cuire les crêpes et préparer le glaçage blanc. Une fois le gâteau prêt, glacé et sur un plat, les deux lions le regardèrent avec émerveillement.

"C'est beau..." murmura Lyn.

"Vous comptez contenter 27 personnes avec _un_ gâteau ?" dit soudainement Shun, pensif.

"On doit en faire plus tu crois ?" demanda Aiolia.

"Je crois oui. Ou la moitié des personnes vont mourir de faim. Regardons ce que vous avez dans les placards."

Shun regarda et une heure plus tard, les comptoirs de la cuisine étaient remplis de cookies, muffins, cupcakes et brownies en tout genre et de toutes les couleurs, à la demande de Lyn.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite et l'anniversaire du petit Isaak aussi. 5 ans, c'était toute une vie ! Il était presque un adulte, comme on le pensait à cet âge là !

Vêtu d'une chemise blanche, de pantalon et de bretelles noires, Isaak attendait patiemment avec Ikki du Phoenix à l'entrée du temple de la Vierge les convives qui affluaient. Pour une fois, les cheveux du petit semblaient avoir acquis un peu de discipline, contrairement à d'habitude où ils partaient dans tous les sens. Ikki avait même mit une veste de costume pour faire classe !

"Coucou !" salua Lyn en arrivant, accompagnée d'Andromède, Aiolia et Shun.

Elle embrassa son frère sur la joue et lui souhaita un bon anniversaire, suivie de son père et de Shun qui le félicitèrent.

"Bravo p'tit gars ! 5 ans, c'est pas rien !" sourit Aiolia.

"Et ça n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie, alors profites bien !" renchérit Shun.

"Merci beaucoup." répondit Isaak avec un petit sourire.

"Merci à vous d'être venus." remercia Ikki en prenant un plat à gâteau des mains de son frère qui en portait 4 comme un serveur professionnel.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon du temple où Shaka préparait tout pour la fête. Les enfants couraient déjà partout et l'arrivée de Lyn provoqua des cris de joie et des rougissements de la part de Laerke qui se fit embrasser, comme d'habitude. Elles étaient toujours aussi adorables, se dit Shun.

"Bonjour Shaka." salua Shun.

Le blond sourit et salua ses frères d'armes. Ikki et Isaak ne tardèrent pas à arriver avec Shion et Alessio, les derniers invités.

"Aiolia a fait du sacré bon travail, n'est-ce pas ? Avec un peu d'aide je présume ?" sourit le Pope.

"Papi Pop' !"

Les petits se précipitèrent vers Shion qui prit Emma dans ses bras. La petite gloussa et salua ses papas qui étaient en train de discuter avec Shura et Mü.

"Bien, et si on distribuait les cadeaux ?" proposa Ikki.

Tout le monde fût d'accord et les paquets étaient donnés à Isaak qui les ouvrait un par un. Les présents étaient variés et en parfait accord avec ce que préférait l'enfant. Mais le dernier cadeau le fit pleurer. C'était un guide de voyage venant de son papa. Sur l'Inde.

"On va partir ?" demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, les larmes aux yeux.

Shaka acquiesça, peiné par le chagrin de son fils. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, les chevaliers de la Vierge étaient entraînés en Inde.

Mais heureusement, Shion intervint.

"Isaak, viens par là mon petit." sourit le Pope.

Le petit blond obéit et monta sur les genoux de Shion qui avait reposée Emma pour s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

"Tu sais, dans la vie d'un Chevalier, il y a des moments où il n'est pas au Sanctuaire. Tu le sais, non ?"

Isaak acquiesça, secoué de sanglots.

"Toi, ton destin est d'aller en Inde pour devenir le Chevalier de la Vierge. Et nous devons accepter notre destin."

"Mais... Lyn et Roméo... Ils vont rester là..." hoqueta difficilement le petit, perdu.

"Certes. Mais s'ils te manquent, tu ne penses pas que eux aussi, ils vont être tristes de te voir partir ? Tout comme Umi et Sora seront tristes de devoir se séparer un jour ?"

Les jumeaux baissèrent la tête. Oui, ils le savaient. Leurs maîtres ne le leur avait pas caché et pour l'instant, ils s'habituaient en douceur à cette idée.

"Et puis, tu ne pars pas tout de suite, non ? Et je sais qu'en une téléportation, tu peux être ici pour saluer ton frère et ta sœur s'ils te manquent trop."

Isaak hocha encore la tête et continua d'écouter le Pope.

"Et voilà où intervient mon cadeau. Alessio, mon grand, tu peux donner le paquet à Isaak ?"

Le jeune italien sourit et tendit au petit garçon qui fêtait son anniversaire un paquet emballé de vert avec un ruban blanc. Isaak l'ouvrit à contre-coeur et écarquilla les yeux en voyant les deux objets dans un carton.

"Des..."

"Des talkies-walkies. Mais ceux là sont un peu spéciaux."

"Au lieu d'avoir une porté de 8 kilomètres, Maître Shion les a boostés au cosmos et ils peuvent fonctionner depuis n'importe quel endroit sur Terre et même ailleurs." sourit Alessio en expliquant la particularité des talkies-walkies.

Le regard d'Isaak s'éclaira alors qu'il comprit la raison de ce cadeau.

"Je pourrais parler avec Lyn et Roméo ?"

"Avec qui tu veux." confirma Shion.

Shaka soupira de soulagement en s'appuyant sur Ikki quand il vit Isaak sauter des genoux de Shion pour montrer son cadeau à ses copains, tout heureux, ses larmes oubliées.

Comme toujours, Papi Shion avait réparée la gaffe.


	20. H comme histoire

20h30 était l'heure sacrée au Sanctuaire. Tout les Chevaliers avec un apprenti le savaient.

Parce que 20h30, c'était l'heure de l'histoire. On avait dîné, prit son bain et les pyjamas étaient enfilés, restait à s'endormir. Et rien de tel qu'une bonne histoire pour cela.

Au temple du Bélier, alors que Kiki terminait ses devoirs sous la surveillance et avec l'aide de Saga, les petits s'endormaient avec la douce voix de Mü. Laerke ne mettait jamais beaucoup de temps à s'endormir, mais pour les jumeaux, il fallait un peu plus d'imagination. Alors Mü avait trouvé de vieux livres d'histoires tibétaines qui les faisaient dormir à coup sûr.

Aldébaran, lui, était tranquille. Il lisait une histoire à Fred qui s'endormait rapidement et pouvait passer une soirée avec Shina.

Alors qu'Angelo et Aphrodite, eux, devaient tous les soirs endormir des bambins surexcités. Parce qu'Emma et Acke, vraiment très content de leur journée, n'avaient aucune intention qu'elle se finisse ! Hors de question !

"Et la morpionne et le guppy retrouvèrent leur papa crabe et papa poisson et ils s'amusèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi avant de _s'endormir pour passer une bonne nuit_." insista Angelo avant de regarder les deux enfants qui s'étaient _enfin_ endormis.

Le Cancer sortit de la chambre et rejoignit Aphrodite dans leur chambre pour eux aussi passer une excellente nuit.

Dans le temple du Lion, Lyn choisissait son histoire. Grâce à tonton Los, papa n'avait plus à inventer des histoires vraiment nulles.

Une fois les paramètres chosis, Lyn lança l'histoire et se coucha dans son lit, laissant son papa la border et l'embrasser sur le front.

"Bonne nuit mon p'tit chat."

"Bonne nuit mon p'tit papa !" sourit Lyn.

La petite fille s'endormit en écoutant la voix douce de Lunii, sa boîte à histoire, en imaginant ce qu'elle apprendrait à l'école demain, avec Lae, ce qu'elle ferait à l'entraînement avec papa et quel tour ils pourraient apprendre à Andy. Peut-être à attraper ses croquettes au vol ?

Chez Shaka, Isaak devait être le plus agréable à coucher des mini Golds. Le soir, après son bain, il faisait un bisou sur la joue à son papa et son oto-san avant d'aller de lui même chercher la peluche que oto-san lui avait ramené du Japon : un Pikachu assez gros qu'il avait un peu de mal à tenir dans ses bras. Isaak adorait cette peluche.

Il s'asseyait sur les genoux de son papa qui commençait à lui raconter des histoires de Dieux et de Déesses hindoues. C'était beau et grâce à son cosmos qui s'éveillait, Shaka pouvait faire voir au petit garçon des images illustrant les histoires qu'il racontait.

Après l'histoire, Ikki prenait le petit dans ses bras et le couchait dans son lit avant de le border.

"Bonne nuit p'tit Bouddha." sourit Ikki.

Milo et Camus couchaient les petits assez tôt. Après tout, Lito et Julien avaient des journées assez chargées et avaient besoin de dormir pour bien grandir.

"Dis papa, quand on aura nos armures, vous ferez quoi ?" demanda Lito après l'histoire de Camus.

Le Verseau, un peu surprit, sourit et répondit à la question.

"C'est facile. Quand vous aurez vos armures, papa et dad resteront avec vous pour vous guider et répondre à vos questions."

"Même les Chevaliers ont besoin d'un guide ?" s'étonna Julien.

"Même les Chevaliers. Mais pour l'instant, on y est pas encore. Il faut dormir et se reposer pour bien s'entraîner demain, d'accord ?"

Lito et Julien acquiescèrent et fermèrent les yeux, rassurés par la perspective que leurs parents seraient toujours avec eux.

Chez Aiolos, les choses étaient tout aussi calmes. Shura, étant assez méticuleux (rappelez vous), il aimait bien que les choses soient faites à l'heure. Alors Roméo et Roddy se couchaient à l'heure et laissaient leurs papas les border et leur raconter une histoire.

Tous les enfants ont besoin qu'on leur lise une histoire avant de dormir, qu'ils soient grands ou non. Mais ce dont ils ont besoin avant tout, c'est de savoir que leur papas et mamans seront toujours là pour eux, peut importe ce qu'il se passe.

Toujours.


	21. I comme Ire

Aiolia était furieux. Non, furieux, ce n'était pas assez pour décrire l'émotion qui l'envahissait.

Il était remplit de haine.

Les années avaient passées sur Terre et Aiolia, père d'une petite fille de 9 ans, s'était fait à la vie de célibataire endurcit qu'il menait. Il n'avait plus besoin de personne pour prendre soin de sa fille.

Mais aujourd'hui, leur vies, si bien calées et huilée, venait de se briser en mille morceaux.

Quelqu'un avait frappée Lyn.

"Crois-moi, 'Lia, vaut mieux pas que tu saches qui a fait ça." tenta de tempérer Milo du mieux qu'il pouvait.

" _Pardon_ ? Milo, tu veux que j'ignore le fait qu'on ait _frappée_ ma fille ?"

"Pas les faits, juste la personne." intervint Camus.

"Vous avez peur de quoi ? Que je devienne berserk ?" s'exclama Aiolia.

Le lion vit avec un pincement au coeur sa fille se recroqueviller un peu plus sur elle-même. Il avait peut-être un trop trop haussé la voix et elle avait eut peur. _De moi_ , pensa-t-il amèrement. A cause d'un petit salopard en manque de punching-ball, sa fille avait eut peur de lui.

Les regards de Milo et Camus étaient plus qu'évocateurs. Ils avaient en effet peur qu'il devienne fou de rage. D'un côté, il avait bien changé. Il était père, bordel ! Mais de l'autre, il était un lion. Et un lion se devait de protéger ses petits, corps et âme.

"Milo... Ça fait 5 ans que j'élève Lyn. Tu ne crois pas qu'avec toutes les conneries qu'elle m'a faites, j'aurais eut une bonne centaine de fois l'occasion de devenir dingue de colère ? ... _S'il te plaît..."_ implora-t-il.

Milo soupira et consulta Camus du regard. Ces deux là n'avaient même plus besoin de parler pour se comprendre, et Aiolia les enviait un peu.

"C'est Fred. Lia, c'est Fred." finit par dire Milo.

Une pierre glacée tomba dans l'estomac d'Aiolia. Fred ? Leur Fred ? Bien sûr que c'était leur Fred. Milo n'aurait jamais dit ça comme ça pour un autre gamin de l'école. Il aurait précisé le nom de famille, pour qu'Aiolia puisse au moins aller parler aux parents.

"Notre Fred ?" répéta Aiolia d'une voix blanche.

Milo acquiesça à la plus grande horreur du Lion. Celui-ci, l'air traumatisé, se dirigea vers sa fille et lui ouvrit ses bras et son cosmos. La petite, répondant à son appel, se jeta sur lui et éclata en sanglots.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé mon p'tit chat ? Papa a besoin de le savoir..." murmura Aiolia.

"Papa... C'est quoi une 'gouine' ?" réussit à articuler Lyn entre deux sanglots. "Pourquoi c'est pas bien d'être une gouine ?"

La petite tremblait dans ses bras et Aiolia ne put que la serrer le plus fort possible sans la briser. D'habitude, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à la prendre dans une étreinte d'ours à briser les côtes, mais là... Elle avait l'air si fragile, sa Lyn. Aussi épaisse qu'un moineau qui mangeait pas et tout aussi petite et fragile. Un simple geste pourrait la briser, un simple coup de vent pourrait la faire s'envoler loin de lui. Aiolia, avec le même regard qu'un enfant qu'on trahit pour la première fois, serrait sa fille contre lui.

Aujourd'hui, Lyn n'avait qu'un nez cassé qui devait la faire souffrir horriblement quand elle reniflait et deux beaux yeux au beurre noir ainsi qu'un bleu de la taille de sa petite joue. Mais s'il n'intervenait pas, ou si la maîtresse n'était pas intervenue, qu'aurait-il put se passer ? Jusqu'où cela aurait-il été ? Aujourd'hui, elle était à moitié défigurée, demain, elle serait morte.

"Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendue ? Lyn, tu aurais put te défendre..."

"Tu m'as dit... Qu'il ne faut pas taper sa famille, papa... Il faut pas... taper... Il faut pas..." continuait de répéter la petite, toujours choquée.

"Ça va aller chaton... Tout va bien se passer..." tenta d'assurer son père, lui aussi plongé dans de mauvais souvenirs.

Il avait toujours enseigné à sa fille, et les autres Ors aussi, que jamais, jamais, on ne frappait son frère ou sa soeur. Même si on n'était pas d'accord, même si on se détestait. On ne frappait pas sa famille. Non, jamais.

Aiolia se leva et prit Lyn sur sa hanche, comme quand elle était petite, avant de quitter l'école, les yeux dans le vague. Camus et Milo saluèrent la maîtresse au bord des larmes et suivirent leur frère d'armes. Ils étaient revenus exceptionnellement quand cette jeune femme les avait appelés, en panique parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à joindre Monsieur Leo, qui était en mission avec Monsieur Sagittarius et Monsieur Virgo. C'était vrai. Si Aiolia avait put, il aurait été là pour Lyn à la seconde où elle l'aurait appellé. Mais il était à l'autre bout du monde à se battre avec des renégats. Et si lui, Aiolos ou Shaka ne répondaient pas, c'était Camus et Milo qu'il fallait appeler. Ils étaient beaucoup plus joignables depuis qu'ils avaient un portable chacun. Aussitôt, ils s'étaient téléportés à l'école pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et avaient appelé Aiolia par cosmos interposé.

Milo espérait sincèrement que son meilleur ami ne ferait pas de bêtise. Comme par exemple exécuter Fred sans sommation.

Mais le Lion rentra dans sa tanière et partit coucher sa fille dans son lit. Il la borda et même s'il n'était que 11h30, Lyn ferma ses yeux verts larmoyants et s'endormit.

Aiolia veilla sur elle pendant ce qui sembla être des heures. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle était là, de passer une main dans ses cheveux bruns, de sentir son cosmos endormit, d'entendre sa respiration forte et irrégulière pour s'assurer que oui, elle était là, en un seul morceau.

Avec son gabarit et sa force, Fred aurait put la décapiter avec une gifle. Mais Lyn était forte. C'était une lionne. Elle avait, malgré son poids plume et ses bras maigrelets, assez de force pour soulever des blocs de pierre d'au moins 10 fois son poids et mettre à terre un Chevalier d'Argent. Oui, elle était forte, mais elle avait trop d'honneur, comme son père.

Le lion se leva et sortit de son temple. Il faisait nuit et plutôt frais. Silencieusement, il descendit au premier temple où il trouva Laerke en larmes, la tête posée sur les genoux de Mü qui tentait de la calmer.

"Tonton ? Comment va Lyn ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle dès l'entrée d'Aiolia dans le salon.

"Elle dort."

Laerke soupira de soulagement. Son aimée allait bien, elle pouvait souffler. La petite danoise regarda son oncle, pleine d'espoir. Elle avait juste vu ce qui s'était passé et s'était beaucoup inquiétée.

"Elle n'est pas trop blessée ?"

"Disons que son nez a beaucoup souffert." avoua Aiolia.

"Maître Mü ! Est-ce que je peux aller la soigner ?"

"Demain, Laerke. Maintenant, Lyn dort. Mais je suis sûr qu'oncle Aiolia voudra bien de ton aide pour soigner Lyn."

"D'accord..."

"Je vais aller voir Aldébaran. Pour savoir ce qu'il compte faire."

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, le temps que Mü aille coucher Laerke qui salua Aiolia avant d'abdiquer et aller dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait seule, ces derniers temps, parce que Umi et Sora, qui avaient maintenant 13 ans, avaient leur propre chambre depuis quelques temps et Umi passait de plus en plus de temps au Sanctuaire de Poséidon avec Kanon et Rhadamante (qui s'étaient mis ensembles 3 ans auparavant) ainsi qu'aux Enfers. Il avait apprit à se séparer de son jumeau et était très content du dernier cadeau de leurs parents : un portable chacun pour les jumeaux. Comme ça ils pouvaient garder contact et ne pas se manquer mutuellement.

Mais du coup, c'était Laerke qui se sentait seule. Parce que seule dans sa chambre, c'était fini les chuchotements le soir, dans le noir, les batailles de polochon silencieuses et les nuits passées dans les lits de ses frères. Maintenant que Sora et Umi étaient des adolescents -presque des adultes !-, ils ne pouvaient plus dormir dans la même chambre qu'une fille, même si c'était leur soeur.

La petite partit donc se coucher en se demandant si Lyn allait bien, mais surtout, ce qui allait arriver à Fred.

De son côté, Aiolia avait salué Mü et s'était dirigé vers le deuxième temple. Il y allait d'un pas lourd qui résonna sur le marbre du temple du Taureau. Impossible qu'Aldébaran et Shina ne l'aient pas entendu arriver.

Le couple était assit dans la cuisine, seulement éclairé par la lumière de la hotte et le Taureau avait la tête entre ses mains. Shina avait une main posée sur son bras.

"Aldébaran." salua le Lion.

"Aiolia..." murmura Aldébaran.

"Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que tu comptes faire face à notre problème ?"

"Je... C'est un cas assez inédit... Aiolia... Il ne l'a pas fait exprès... Ce n'est pas sa faute..." tenta Aldébaran.

"Je vois." dit simplement le Lion en sortant. "Je vois."

Il se mit en route pour le 13ème temple. En passant par les Gémeaux, il vit Saga, Kanon, Umi et Sora sur le parvis de leur temple qui acquiescèrent pour lui montrer leur soutient.

Au temple du Cancer, c'était Angelo, Aphrodite et leurs enfants étaient encore debouts. Emma et Acke, 7 et 6 ans, avaient encore des larmes au coin des yeux.

Le 6ème temple était vide. Shaka, Ikki, Isaak et Léo -le nouvel apprenti d'Ikki- étaient encore en Inde. Mais il vit un mot sur une colonne.

 _Ne laisse pas cet acte impunis_ , pu lire Aiolia avec l'écriture fine et serrée de Shaka. Ils étaient donc au courant.

Le 7ème temple était vide, comme toujours. Dohko n'était plus revenu au Sanctuaire depuis des années.

Milo était lui aussi, apparemment, du côté des Lions. Avec Camus, Julien et Lito, qui avaient maintenant 12 ans, ils saluèrent Aiolia qui leur rendit leur salut.

Au 9ème temple, Aiolos et Shura ainsi que Roddy, 14 ans, et Roméo, 9 ans, attendaient Aiolia.

"Lyn va bien ?" s'inquiéta Roméo.

Aiolia ébouriffa les cheveux de Roméo et continua son chemin. Il ne croisa personne sur les derniers temples et finit par arriver chez Shion.

Le Pope était en train de discuter avec Alessio, 15 ans, qui sortit dès qu'Aiolia entra. Une fois seul avec Shion, Aiolia ne se laissa pas démonter. Mais Shion semblait accablé. Il soupira et se frotta l'arrête du nez.

"Je pourrais le déclarer apostat pour la moitié de ce qu'il a fait... Que compte faire Aldébaran ?"

"Il cherche des excuses."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Aiolia, Frederico aura la punition appropriée."

Aiolia acquiesça et sortit. Il avait besoin de rentrer chez lui. Une seule personne aurait put l'apaiser dans un moment : Shun. Mais voilà, Shun était sur l'île d'Andromède, à aider son maître Albior.

Mais à la plus grande surprise d'Aiolia, quelqu'un était avec Lyn à lui parler. Il reconnu la voix de Shun. Apparemment, Lyn était vraiment restée sur les insultes que lui avait lancées Fred.

"Dis Shun, c'est quoi une 'gouine' ?"

"C'est quelqu'un, une fille, comme toi, qui aime une autre fille, comme Lae. Mais ce n'est pas un joli mot, tu ne doit jamais le dire à quelqu'un, d'accord ?" expliqua le Chevalier Divin d'une voix douce.

"Et c'est mal, Shun, d'être amoureuse de Lae ?"

"Non, Lyn, bien sûr que non. Mais parfois, quand on aime quelqu'un, ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde, tu vois ?"

"Et toi, tu aimes quelqu'un ?"

"Bien sûr. Je t'aime toi. Tu es ma princesse."

"Mais papa, tu ne l'aime pas ?"

Un long silence suivit d'un soupir fit peur à Aiolia. Qu'allait répondre Shun ?

"Bien sûr que je l'aime ton papa. Mais parfois, quand on aime quelqu'un, on doit le cacher, tu comprends ?"

"Oui Shun. Mais tu sais, papa aussi il t'aime. Très fort. Donc je ne vois pas le problème."

Shun ne répondit pas et embrassa le front de Lyn avant de sortir de la chambre. Il ne sursauta pas en voyant Aiolia, figé dans le couloir.

"Chevalier ?"

"Combien de fois devrais-je te demander de m'appeler Aiolia ?" dit le Lion, plus par habitude que par réelle envie.

"Aiolia..." murmura Shun d'une voix qui fit frissonner le concerné.

"Alors, c'est vrai que tu m'aimes ?"

"Lyn racontes parfois n'importe quoi ?" tenta Andromède.

"Shun..." sourit Aiolia d'une manière tendre, comme les sourires qu'il adressait à Lyn.

Le chevalier de Bronze rougit. Comme il était beau, malgré les circonstances. Il semblait brisé mais souriait quand même.

Doucement, presque trop doucement, Aiolia se baissa et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Shun qui ferma les yeux. Le baiser était doux et chaste, juste ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais c'était beau et merveilleux.

Une fois le baiser terminé, Aiolia prit la main de Shun et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, il allongea Shun sur le lit et se plaça derrière lui pour l'enlacer, le visage dans les cheveux longs du plus jeune.

Ils s'endormirent.


	22. J comme joie

Shun ouvrit papillonna des paupières alors qu'un rayon de soleil lui réchauffait les yeux. Il se sentait extrêmement bien, dans son cocon de chaleur. Quelqu'un l'enlaçait fermement de derrière, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien. Depuis combien de temps cela ne lui était pas arrivé, de se réveiller avec quelqu'un dans son lit ? Il ne se rappelait plus. Mais en tous cas, il voulait que l'homme derrière lui reste. Pour le petit-déjeuner, pour le dîner et peut-être pour l'éternité.

Shun réussit à se retourner et contempla le visage endormit d'Aiolia du Lion. Il était tellement paisible comme ça. Paisible et beau comme un Dieu.

Comme s'il l'avait sentit se réveiller, Aiolia ouvrit paresseusement ses yeux bleu limpide. Il sourit comme un idiot en voyant Shun.

"Salut..." réussit-il à articuler.

"Dis, tu as prévu quoi pour les 70-80 prochaines années ?" demanda Shun d'une voix transformée par l'émerveillement en caressant le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait.

"Pas grand chose. Rien qui puisse contrarier tes projets en tous cas." sourit Aiolia en embrassant Shun.

Le Chevalier d'Andromède se dégagea en riant.

"Vas te brosser les dents, t'as une haleine de phoque !" pouffa Shun.

"Fini la romance ?" demanda Aiolia, taquin.

"On pourra recommencer dès que tu n'auras plus cette haleine horrible."

Aiolia sourit et se leva pour rejoindre la salle de bain pendant que Shun regardait par la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qu'il était heureux !

Quand le Lion revint, ils continuèrent leur petit manège romantique jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur une Lyn et une Andy surexcitées. Andy n'était plus du tout le petit chiot que Milo avait offert à Lyn pour son 5ème anniversaire. C'était maintenant un beau Border Collie noir et blanc de presque 5 ans qui faisait 50 cm de haut et 19 kilos. C'était la meilleure amie de Lyn et tous les jours, la petite fille emmenait sa chienne courir autour du Sanctuaire et faisait un footing quotidien en même temps.

Les deux amies sautèrent sur le lit et les deux adultes en riant et jappant. Les bleus avaient fleuris sur son visage, mais Lyn souriait quand même. Elle semblait défigurée. Toute la moitié gauche de son visage était bleu-violet, presque noir, et l'autre l'était au niveau de l'œil. Ses yeux verts étaient réduits à deux petites fentes injectées de sang. Elle était bien amochée.

"Lyn, combien de fois de- OUF !" commença Aiolia avant d'être interrompu par un boulet de canon appelé Lyn.

"C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner papa !" s'exclama la petite, en sautillant sur son père.

"Ok, ok... Pars devant, on te rejoint..." grogna Aiolia.

Lyn sauta hors du lit, suivie par Andy et courut jusqu'à l'embrasure de la porte avant de s'arrêter.

"Dis papa, c'était bien avec Shun ?" taquina-t-elle.

Un oreiller s'écrasa à l'endroit où elle se tenait, lancé à la vitesse de la lumière par le Lion et esquivé tout aussi vite par son apprentie.

"Tu peux faire mieux, p'pa."

"On va voir si tu le penses toujours à l'entraînement, allez, files, et que ça saute !" ordonna Aiolia.

Lyn gloussa et se mit à sauter pour partir vers la cuisine. Elle aimait bien prendre cette expression au pied de la lettre.

Shun et Aiolia sourirent. Lyn semblait aller beaucoup mieux.

"Elle ne va pas mieux. Elle a attendu 5 minutes avant d'entrer et son sourire était faux." dit Aiolia, l'air brusquement inquiet.

"Wow, tu es plus observateur que je ne le pensais." ricana Shun.

"Je me sens blessé par ça." sourit le Lion.

Les deux adultes se levèrent et rejoignirent la petite fille qui sortait tous les éléments du petit-déjeuner chez les Lions.

Aiolia fit signe à Shun de s'asseoir et commença à faire chauffer du lait dans une casserole tout en mettant des tartines dans le grille-pain. Pendant ce temps, Lyn sortait un couteau à beurre et le nutella.

Une fois les tartines grillées, Lyn les saisit au vol et commença à les beurrer et mettre du nutella dessus.

"Beurre _et_ nutella ?" sourit Shun.

"On a besoin de calories à brûler !" s'exclama Lyn en empilant les tartines dans un plat.

Une fois le lait chaud, presque à ébullition, Aiolia le versa dans 3 bols et ajouta du cacao avant de mélanger et de déposer le tout devant Shun, Lyn et lui-même.

La petite sortit les oranges de la corbeille de fruits et le presse-agrume et les coupa en deux avant de les presser, faisant marcher ses petits biceps.

Une fois les oranges (deux par personne) prêtes, Lyn donna les verres à son père qui en posa un devant Shun.

"Vous vous débrouillez super bien."

"Avant, c'était une servante qui nous faisait le petit-déjeuner. Mais elle ne comprenait pas que le lait froid dégoûtait Lyn et la forçait à en boire. Alors je m'y suis mit et ça marche, pas vrai chaton ?"

"Oui !" répondit Lyn, la bouche pleine du chocolat jusque sur le nez.

Pendant le petit-déjeuner, la petite lionne commença à énumérer les activités du jour.

"Après le déjeuner, on va à la salle de bain se préparer, après on va à l'entraînement jusqu'à midi, et on mange, puis on fait la sieste chez tonton 'Los, ensuite on reste à la maison pour s'entraîner et-..."

Shun sourit et continua d'écouter Lyn. C'était lui qui, des années auparavant, avait conseillé à Aiolia de faire réciter le programme de la journée à Lyn. Il était très important que les enfants soient écoutés et sachent ce qui allait se passer. Apparemment, le Lion avait suivit le conseil et continuait cette petite routine.

"Et demain on va déjeuner chez tonton Los !" termina la petite fille en souriant, barbouillée de chocolat jusqu'au nez.

"D'accord. Mais vas te débarbouiller avant l'entraînement. Tu as du chocolat partout."

Lyn sourit encore plus et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Shun et Aiolia en profitèrent pour parler un peu plus sérieusement.

"Au fait... Je voulais savoir..." commença Aiolia, un peu mal à l'aise. "Qu'Est-ce... Que tu veux qu'on soit ?"

"Pourquoi pas un couple ? Tant que ça ne te dérange pas." sourit Shun.

Le sourire d'Aiolia valait de l'or quand Shun lui annonça sa décision. Un couple. Ils étaient un couple.

"Alors j'ai deux papas ? Comme Lae ? C'est génial !"

Shun rit et enlaça Lyn dans une étreinte pleine d'amour.

Plus qu'un couple, ils étaient une famille.


	23. K comme Knout

Shion était furieux, ça se voyait. Et Aldébaran n'en menait pas large. Ni Shina, d'habitude si prompte à se faire remarquer. Et Fred, encore moins.

"Frederico, quelle explication peux-tu me donner pour ton acte ?" demanda Shion d'une voix froide.

Fred ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser la tête. Il n'osait pas croiser le regard de Shion, et encore moins celui d'Aiolia. Et ne parlons même pas de Lyn. La pauvre petite Lyn, avec son visage encore boursouflé et jaunis, avec des traces noires. Son nez avait été redressé par Mü et il savait que Laerke s'occupait chaque jour des bleus de son amie.

Foutues lesbiennes. Impures hérétiques.

"Alors ? Saches que tes propos définiront ta sentence." ajouta Shion.

"... Des sorcières..."

"Pardon ?" s'étonna Aiolia.

"Ce ne sont que des sorcières ! Et vous aussi ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! Les homosexuels devraient mourir ! Dieu les punis !"

"Pardon ?!" s'insurgea Aiolia en se mettant devant sa fille et son amant. "Mais c'est quoi ça ?! 'Un modèle de tolérance et de compréhension', hein Aldébaran ?" cracha le Lion.

"Excuse moi Lia, je ne savais pas-"

"C'est 'Chevalier du Lion' pour toi." dit Aiolia d'une voix soudainement froide.

"Aiolia, calme toi. Aldébaran, tu ferais mieux de tenir ton fils. Quant à toi, jeune homme." commença Shion d'un ton plein de colère. "Tu mériterais le Knout pour tes actes. 30 coups pour être plus précis."

"Elle n'a eut que ce qu'elle méritait !"

"Nous sommes peut-être des Chevaliers au service d'une Déesse, mais nous respectons les croyances et les amours de nos enfants. Est-ce que tu vas aussi frapper tes oncles et tes tantes parce qu'ils aiment, selon toi, la mauvaise personne ? Est-ce que tu vas frapper Shaka et Isaak parce qu'il vénèrent le mauvais Dieu ? Ou n'importe quel autre Chevalier parce qu'ils croient en une déesse païenne ? Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça, Frederico. Beaucoup mieux."

"Je suis dans le bon chemin. Je vénère le vrai Dieu, le père de notre Seigneur Jésus Christ et je punirais tous les hérétiques qui s'opposent à lui !" s'écria Fred.

Aiolia bouillait de rage contenue. Shun et Lyn le retenaient et tous les Chevaliers présents étaient horrifiés. Angelo, qui montait la garde dans la salle du trône, se retenait de sauter sur l'impudent qui osait proférer de telles absurdités.

Mü, qui lui aussi montait la garde, secouait la tête, déçu. Le Bélier se demandait jusqu'où Fred aurait pu aller. Aurait-il frappée Lae ? Ou aurait-il attaqué un garçon ? Avec sa taille et sa force, il aurait put assez facilement blesser Umi ou Roddy. Alors la frêle petite Lyn ? Il aurait put la tuer d'un seul coup.

"Frederico, tu ferais bien de surveiller tes paroles." avertit Shion. "Je déciderais de ta sentence dès demain. En attendant, tu seras enfermé dans les prisons du Sanctuaire. Peut-être que cela te remettra les idées en place. Mü, Angelo, si vous voulez bien. Puis vous transmettrez le message suivant aux autres Chevaliers d'Or : _Le Grand Pope vous convoque pour une réunion d'urgence._

"Bien Grand Pope." acquiescèrent Mü et Angelo en s'inclinant avant de prendre Fred par les bras pour l'emmener vers les cellules.

Aldébaran avait l'air consterné. Shina, elle, était dévastée.

Aiolia remercia le Grand Pope, ainsi que Shun, avant de demander à Andromède de ramener Lyn au temple du Lion. Il embrassa Shun avant qu'il ne parte.

Une fois Aiolia seul avec le Grand Pope, Shion appela Alessio.

"Oui Maître ?"

"Vas-me chercher les archives des punitions envers les Chevaliers depuis 1 siècle, s'il te plaît."

"Oui Maître."

Alessio disparut vers les archives et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un épais livre relié en cuir. Il le donna à Shion qui l'ouvrit et le feuilleta quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

"Tous les châtiments que je trouve impliquent la mort ou la déclaration d'apostasie puis la mort. Et personne ne souhaite la mort de Frederico, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Personne. Mais cet acte ne doit pas rester impuni."

"Et il ne le restera pas. Nous allons trouver quelque chose, Aiolia. Ensemble."

Aiolia acquiesça tristement et les Chevaliers d'Or commencèrent à arriver. Chacun dévisagea Aldébaran qui les regardait d'un air désabusé.

"Chevaliers, je vous ais tous convoqués afin de décider de la sentence concernant l'acte de Frederico envers Saralyn. Comme vous le savez tous, hier, il l'a frappée sans qu'elle puisse se défendre, puisque qu'étant devant des civils et ayant reçu pour ordre de ne jamais frapper ses pairs. Qu'en pensez-vous ?" demanda-t-il aux Chevaliers qui réfléchissaient tous à une sanction exemplaire.

Une idée leur frôlait à tous l'esprit : la Mort. Mais tous la repoussaient. Aucun ne voulait la mort d'un enfant, même d'un extrémiste.

"On peut peut-être le déclarer Apostat ?" proposa Milo, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on touche à sa filleule.

"Cela impliquerait qu'il soit châtié par n'importe quel Chevalier qu'il rencontrera et qu'il devra quitter le Sanctuaire. Le Knout me parait être une meilleure idée." ajouta Shion, sarcastique.

"Au moins, la leçon rentrera." laissa échapper Angelo.

"Il pourrait être rétrogradé ?" proposa Aphrodite.

Une ampoule sembla s'allumer au dessus de la tête de Shion.

"Merci beaucoup Aphrodite. Chevaliers, il est tard, j'annoncerais la sentence demain à 8 heures. Soyez présents ainsi que vos apprentis. En attendant, rentrez chez vous."

Tous les Chevaliers s'inclinèrent et vidèrent la salle.

Shion partit dans les archives. Il était sûr d'avoir trouvée la solution à son problème.


	24. L comme Leçon

Tous le Sanctuaire était réunit pour écouter Shion parler en ce matin plutôt frais. La situation, inédite, avait attiré beaucoup plus de monde que les Chevaliers d'Or et leurs apprentis, initialement convoqués. Le bouche-à-oreille aurait sa peau, décida Shion.

A côté de son maître, Alessio, d'un geste, fit le silence dans la grande salle du trône remplie de chevaliers, d'apprentis ainsi que de serviteurs et même de gardes qui venaient ici pendant leur pause. Shion était sûr que le mot serait passé dans moins de 10 minutes dans tout le Sanctuaire.

"Merci Alessio. Je n'avais pas la force de crier."

"De rien maître." sourit l'italien.

Depuis 5 ans qu'il était au Sanctuaire, il avait apprit à connaître chacune des personnes dans cette pièce non seulement par leur dossier mais aussi personnellement en parcourant le terrain comme son maître le lui avait conseillé. Pour prendre des décisions, il fallait connaître les gens sur qui elles seraient appliquées. Et ça lui permettait de faire le silence plutôt rapidement puisqu'il était connu et respecté par tous ceux qu'il côtoyait.

"Mes enfants." commença Shion avec son sourire paternel dont il avait le secret. "Vous êtes tous ici aujourd'hui, malgré l'heure matinale et je vous en remercie."

Une vague de "de rien Grand Pope" parcourut l'assemblée et le sourire de Shion s'élargit. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux quelle qu'en soit la raison.

"J'ai beaucoup réfléchit sur ce cas très complexe et inédit. Je pense que vous savez tous de quoi il s'agit, je connais la force de votre communication."

Certains osèrent un petit rire sardonique, d'autres sourirent, mais les plus proches des Lions eurent un air peiné, sachant parfaitement pourquoi ils étaient là.

"Pour ceux qui n'auraient eut vent que de vagues rumeurs ou d'informations erronées, je vais résumer la situation : Avant hier, alors qu'ils étaient à l'école de Rodorio, Frederico, l'apprenti du Chevalier d'Or Aldébaran du Taureau, a violemment frappé sa soeur d'armes et cousine, Saralyn, apprentie du Chevalier d'Or Aiolia du Lion."

Une protestation commune, preuve de l'incompréhension de certains, de leur étonnement et surtout, de leur horreur, secoua la salle.

"Est-ce vrai Grand Pope ?" se risqua à demander l'apprenti de Misty du Lézard, Antoine.

"Lyn, ma grande, viens par ici s'il te plaît." appela Shion d'une voix douce.

"Oui Grand Pope..." répondit la petite en s'avançant doucement, accompagnée par Alessio qui lui prit la main pour l'encourager.

En bas, avec les autres, Aiolia et Shun ne quittaient pas leur fille du regard, prêts à intervenir au moindre problème. Mais Lyn était courageuse comme une lionne devait l'être et se retourna pour faire face à la foule qui eut un hoquet de stupeur et d'horreur.

Face à eux, la petite, à moitié défigurée, ne baissait pas le regard. Ses yeux étaient toujours réduits et ses hématomes étaient encore violets et gonflés, mais elle avait déjà meilleure mine que la veille, grâce aux soins de Mü et Laerke.

"C'est vraiment Fred qui t'a fait ça ?" demanda Misty, qui laissait souvent Antoine jouer avec le jeune taureau.

"C'est Fred qui m'a frappée..." répondit Lyn d'une voix ferme.

"Merci Lyn, tu peux rejoindre ton maître." dit gentiment Shion en renvoyant la petite vers ses papas. "J'ai donc réfléchit cette nuit afin de trouver la punition la plus appropriée pour cette affaire."

"Pourquoi on ne demanderait pas à Athéna ?" proposa le Chevalier du Petit Lion, qui était assez proche d'Aiolia étant donné la similitude de leurs armures.

"Athéna est actuellement occupée. Et Saori dirige l'entreprise Kido. Il m'a donc fallut décider seul, conseillé par les Chevaliers d'Ors."

Kiki serra sa petite soeur contre lui. Eux, les apprentis, avaient peur de ce qui allait arriver. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Umi et Sora prendre les mains d'Emma et Lito faire de même avec Julien. Un des leurs avait frappée Lyn. Leur petite soeur, leur cousine. Et un des leurs allait être punit pour ça. D'un côté, Kiki, qui avait quand même vu plusieurs guerres avec son maître, n'avait pas peur de la violence. Mais il la répugnait, c'était pourquoi il préférait être un réparateur d'armures plutôt qu'un Chevalier. Et surtout, il détestait la violence entre Chevaliers.

Deux Chevaliers ne devaient pas se battre. Ils étaient frères, soeurs, amis et parfois tellement plus. C'était une abomination que de se battre avec sa famille.

"Un Chevalier d'Or a proposé une solution qui m'a parut beaucoup plus enviable que la mort pour le jeune Frederico."

"Quelle solution, Grand Pope ?" demanda le Chevalier de la Colombe.

"Plutôt que de tuer Frederico ou le déclarer apostat..." Shion prit une grande inspiration et se lança. "J'ai décidé, en ma qualité de Grand Pope et dirigeant du Sanctuaire d'Athéna en l'absence de celle-ci... de rétrograder Frederico, apprenti du Taureau, au rang de simple garde."

"Quoi ?! Il aurait put la tuer ! C'était son but !" s'exclama une June du Caméléon furieuse.

Elle défendait Lyn non pas parce qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Shun, mais parce que c'était vrai. Un coup un peu plus fort, un second coup ou même moins de chance et Fred aurait put tuer Lyn. Mü la soignait aussi pour un torticolis qu'elle s'était fait tellement le choc avait été violent. Un peu plus, et Aiolia ainsi que Shun auraient dut faire le deuil de leur fille. Alors oui, June était indignée. Certes, elle savait qu'après autant de guerres, Shion répugnait à verser du sang de Chevalier. Mais il fallait lui faire comprendre !

"Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, June. Frederico sera rétrogradé et à la moindre incartade, déclaré apostat. N'en tiendra qu'à lui de rester en vie." annonça le Grand Pope d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune contradiction.

June soupira. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit le regard triste de Shun et la colère sourde d'Aiolia qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus. Dans leurs bras, Lyn regardait le sol, comme si elle avait honte. June avait le fouet qui la démangeait. Si elle avait put, si elle avait eut Fred en face d'elle, le Caméléon lui aurait fait comprendre sa pensée sur comment il traitait ses soeurs d'armes.

Mais Shion, aussi gentil et doux soit-il, ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, malgré les regards et les cris choqués des Chevaliers.

Il l'avait vu dans les étoiles. Frederico payerait.

Le moment venu.


	25. M comme Maillot

C'était l'été au Sanctuaire et aussi le premier jour des vacances d'été. Les apprentis étaient absolument ravis et il était temps d'aller acheter les maillots de bain pour l'été.

C'était donc les papas qui accompagnaient leurs enfants pour ces achats.

Ils étaient présentement au magasin de vêtements de Rodorio et laissaient les 'petits' choisir comme bon leur semblait.

Laerke choisit un maillot 'trikini' rouge et Kiki, 18 ans, qui en profitait pour faire quelques emplettes lui aussi, choisit de s'assortir à sa soeur et prit un short de bain de la même couleur.

Les jumeaux se décidèrent pour le même modèle mais en argenté. Il n'y avait maintenant que leur famille Emma pour faire la différence entre eux.

En parlant d'Emma, celle-ci choisit un adorable maillot deux pièces à volants blancs et le montra fièrement à sa grande soeur de coeur, Lyn, qui avait prit un maillot deux pièces, elle aussi, très simple et jaune. Ses blessures avaient totalement disparues et, grâce à Shun, elle commençait à arrêter de cacher son visage derrière sa crinière bouclée. Ce jour-là, elle les portait tressés pour justement dégager son visage.

Souvent, elle pensait à son frère, Isaak. Est-ce qu'il se plaisait bien en Inde ? Est-ce qu'il était heureux ? Mais le soir, elle pouvait lui parler, avec Roméo, grâce aux talkies-walkies de Papi Shion. Alors elle était rassurée. Et elle savait qu'aujourd'hui, il avait prévu de se baigner comme eux, et qu'il allait, avec Shaka, Ikki et Léo, jusqu'à une plage indienne.

Du côté homme, Lito, qui était revenu spécialement de Sibérie pour l'été avec sa famille, choisissait son maillot avec soin. Il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait : du noir, la couleur de son signe. Et une couleur qui ressortirait merveilleusement bien avec celle qu'avait choisie Julien. Il opta donc pour un short de bain noir et prit un chapeau ainsi que de la crème solaire pour son frère qui, rappelons-nous, était albinos.

Roméo ne se posa pas trop de questions et prit le premier maillot qui venait : un short violet.

Roddy lui non plus ne se posait pas de questions. Un short marron lui conviendrait parfaitement. Le fait que ce soit aussi la couleur de son signe n'était qu'un hasard.

Julien n'était pas trop du genre tatillon sur la mode. Il se référa donc à son frère qui lui conseilla un maillot bleu fluo (la couleur lui fit un peu mal aux yeux mais bon).

Mais le plus dur fut pour Acke. Alors qu'Aphrodite essayait de trouver un maillot pour le petit garçon de 6 ans, Angelo, lui, essayait tout bonnement de retrouver ledit petit garçon. Il n'était nul par, semblait-il.

Un peu gêné, il finit par s'aventurer au rayon filles. Peut-être qu'Acke avait rejoint sa soeur ? Mais non, Emma papotait avec les jumeaux qui la complimentaient sur son choix de maillot. Angelo en profita pour envoyer un regard d'avertissement aux Gémeaux et continua ses recherches. Il finit par trouver son fils devant un rayon de maillots pour filles de 6 ans. Il en avait prit un et le contemplait avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

"Acke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, guppy ?"

Acke sursauta et tenta de cacher le maillot dans son dos. Mais bon, ce n'était pas très efficace. Et il était rouge comme une tomate en plus.

Angelo s'agenouilla devant son fils et lui sourit.

"Alors ? Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Papa... Est-ce que je suis anormal ?"

"Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ?"

"Parce que j'ai envie de mettre les jupes d'Emma et parce que j'aimerais bien porter des robes..."

Angelo regarda son fils deux secondes avant de lui sourire encore plus.

"Tu sais guppy, c'est pas parce que tu aimes les vêtements de filles que tu es anormal. Tu ne seras jamais anormal. Et avec Pa, on t'aimera toujours. Peu importe si tu portes des jupes ou des pantalons."

"C'est vrai ?" demanda Acke avec de grands yeux étonnés.

Angelo lui sourit et ils prirent le maillot bleu turquoise que son fils avait choisit. Restait à expliquer la situation à Aphrodite.

"Dis Papa, est-ce que je pourrais mettre une jupe à Emma ?"

"Tu sais quoi ? On va t'acheter une jupe rien qu'à toi."

Acke sourit et prit la main de son père avec enthousiasme. Ils rejoignirent Aphrodite qui les cherchait. Angelo lui expliqua la situation et Aphrodite en hurla presque de joie. Ils parcoururent le magasin à la recherche d'une jupe qui plairait à Acke. Ils finirent par se décider pour une jolie jupe plissée bleue qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux.

Le soir, alors qu'ils couchaient les enfants, Angelo s'assit sur le lit d'Acke et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

"Je suis fier de toi Guppy. Et rappelles-toi, ne laisse jamais personne se moquer de toi. Jamais. Personne. Et sois toujours fier de toi. D'accord ?"

"D'accord papa." sourit Acke en fermant les yeux.

Angelo sourit et quitta la chambre. Il rejoignit Aphrodite qui sirotait un verre de vin dans le salon, en pyjama. C'était leur habitude. Le soir, ils buvaient quelque chose, un verre de vin ou une tasse de chocolat chaud, et ils discutaient.

"Alors monsieur, on devient tolérant ?" ricana son mari.

"Tu sais très bien que ces petits monstres me feraient faire n'importe quoi. J'accepterais la pire des chose venant d'eux."

Aphrodite sourit lui aussi et donna un verre à son compagnon. Ils burent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Angelo prenne à nouveau la parole.

"Si quelqu'un se moque de lui, je lui casse la gueule."

"Alors on sera deux. Personne ne se moquera de lui."


	26. N comme Natation

Le temps était idéal pour aller nager dans la mer Méditerranée. Il faisait chaud, le ciel était d'un bleu pur, sans aucun nuage pour faire de l'ombre aux enfants qui couraient vers l'eau salée en faisant la course, poussant des cris de joie ou tirant leurs parents par la main pour qu'ils aillent plus vite.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bord de l'eau, tout le monde fut soulagé. L'eau était à la bonne température, tiède, pour apaiser la peau agressée par le soleil impitoyable.

Mais avant de se baigner, deux étapes : mettre en place les serviettes et parasols, et mettre de la crème solaire. Personne n'y échappait, pas même les jumeaux Lion-Sagittaire, qui avaient l'habitude du soleil méditerranéen. Les parents, attentifs à n'oublier aucun centimètre carré de peau, mettaient la crème solaire avec application.

"Et toi Papa, tu ne mets pas de crème ?" demanda Emma, toujours aussi innocente, alors qu'Aphrodite lui vaporisait le liquide bleu sur les bras.

"Hem..."

"Bien sûr que si Papa va mettre de la crème. _Tout le monde_ va en mettre. Pas vrai les gars ?" sourit Aphrodite alors que les Chevaliers d'Or déglutissaient.

Aucun doute, c'était le Poisson qui portait la culotte.

Une fois les enfants bien protégés, ce fut à leur tour de badigeonner leurs parents avec un plaisir évident. Les Gémeaux s'amusaient à dessiner sur leurs parents alors que Laerke s'appliquait, sortant sa petite langue rose sous la concentration. Mü riait doucement en voyant son apprentie s'appliquer autant.

Angelo soupira discrètement alors que ses deux enfants le couvraient de spray bleu. A côté de lui, déjà bariolé, Aphrodite se marrait franchement.

Aidée par Shun, Lyn étalait la crème sur son père qui essayait de ne pas frissonner au contact de son petit-ami et surtout de ne pas se mettre dans la panade face à sa fille. Comment lui expliquer que le toucher de Shun lui provoquait des réaction incompréhensibles pour une petite fille ?

A côté de lui, Milo lui aussi riait à pleine voix, amusé par le trouble de son meilleur ami. Camus était en train d'expliquer à Lito comment bien appliquer la crème solaire.

Roméo semblait faire un concours avec Roddy pour savoir qui dessinerait le mieux sur leur papa.

Une fois les adultes plus ou moins protégés du soleil, tout ce petit monde put enfin aller dans l'eau. Les batailles et éclaboussures commencèrent ainsi que de petits entraînements pour ceux qui étaient du signe de l'eau, notamment Emma, Acke et Lito. Ces trois là pouvaient plus ou moins contrôler l'eau. Emma pouvait faire pleuvoir quand elle pleurait, Lito pouvait créer de grosses vagues, bien pratiques pour essayer de noyer les autres pour jouer. Mais Acke se désintéressait de tout ça. Lui, ce qu'il aimait faire, c'était parler aux poissons qu'il rencontrait.

Le nouveau maillot de bain d'Acke avait surprit mais personne n'avait fait de commentaires, au grand bonheur des deux parents. Au contraire, plusieurs Chevaliers avaient complimenté le petit Poisson et les filles l'avaient tout de suite prit avec elles. Visiblement, personne n'était plus choqué que cela.

Vers 16h30, une demi-heure après l'arrivée des Chevaliers à la plage, Shion montra le bout de son nez, accompagné par Alessio, tous les deux en maillot avec serviette et sac de plage sous le bras et parasol sur l'épaule. Ils s'installèrent à côté d'Aphrodite qui bronzait tranquillement et, après la préparation (serviette + crème solaire), Alessio courut pour rejoindre sa soeur qui l'accueillit avec joie.

Ces deux là étaient toujours aussi proches et Alessio veillait à ce qu'elle se rappelle bien leur lien de parenté, avec l'accord des parents adoptifs de la petite. L'italien aux yeux noirs était toujours le bienvenu au 12ème pour les repas quand son maître avait trop de travail et restait souvent à lire des histoires à sa soeur et Acke, qu'il voyait depuis le premier jour comme son petit frère.

"Dites Grand Pope, ça ne vas déranger personne le fait qu'Alessio n'ait pas été Chevalier avant de devenir Pope ?"

"Sûrement, si. Mais tu sais quoi ? Il est du signe de la Balance. Donc si vraiment ça dérange tout le monde, y comprit Athéna, alors je ferais revenir Dohko, pieds et poings liés s'il le faut, pour qu'il l'entraîne. Ce petit a largement le potentiel d'un Or. Il a le même niveau de cosmos que Dohko au même âge."

"Vraiment ? Mais alors pourquoi le Vieux Maître ne l'a pas prit sous son aile ? J'ai lut dans les archives qu'il avait amené le Pégase au Sanctuaire il y a 250 ans." fit remarquer Camus, juste à côté.

"Tu sais Camus, les gens vieillissent, et pas forcément bien. Nous, humains, ne sommes pas faits pour vivre 250 ans et autant de résurrections. Et Tenma ressemblait beaucoup à Dohko. Il a eut beaucoup de chagrin quand il est mort avec Sasha et Alone, Athéna et Hadès. Je crois que Dohko ne veut plus ouvrir son coeur à quiconque de peur de souffrir à nouveau." confia Shion.

"Le problème, c'est qu'il nous faut un Chevalier de la Balance."

"J'ai déjà commencé à l'entraîner. Je connais les arcanes de son signe et je les lui ais enseignées. Mais si notre Vieux Maître continue de s'obstiner comme ça, je serais obligé de lui retirer son armure pour la donner à Alessio. Et il risque de très mal le prendre."

Camus regarda le ciel bleu, en quête d'une réponse. De l'autre côté de la plage, Kanon regardait le Cap Sounion avec un peu de tristesse. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées ici. Tellement de mauvaises choses. Il voulait oublier. Mais il savait aussi que ça faisait partie du passé, de qui il était aujourd'hui. Et justement, aujourd'hui, il s'entendait très bien avec Saga et les autres Chevaliers d'Or, Poséidon était endormit pour l'instant, et surtout, il avait Umi. Le petit japonais et son frère apportaient de la joie et de la stabilité dans la vie jusque là dissolue de Kanon.

Parce que pour eux, il était prêt à tout abandonner, il souhaitait que les jumeaux entretiennent de bonnes relations. Qu'ils ne deviennent pas ennemis.

Au début, Kanon avait eut un peu peur de leur intérêt commun pour Emma. Mais heureusement, la petite Cancer avait désamorcée la bombe en acceptant les jumeaux comme ils étaient. Deux, uniques et en les aimant comme ça. Pas comme une unité, pas comme un pour laisser tomber l'un d'eux.

Alors qu'il contemplait le Cap Sounion, Kanon vit Fred en haut de la falaise. Depuis qu'il avait été rétrogradé, personne à part Aldé et Shina n'avaient de contacts avec lui. Il s'entraînait pour devenir garde avec une énergie née du désespoir, selon son entraîneur. Mais souvent, on le prenait, pendant son temps libre à observer les jeunes Golds, l'air triste.

Kanon regarda Fred partir.

Un jour, ce gain trouverait un moyen de racheter son âme. Mais pas maintenant.

Il n'était pas encore prêt, et aucun d'eux n'était prêt à pardonner. Surtout Aiolia et Lyn, dont les bleus, même s'ils avaient disparus, restaient bien présents dans les esprits.


	27. O comme Origine

Allongés dans un hamac de taille familial, les jeunes Ors se détendaient après une journée d'entraînement assez intense.

Un an s'était écoulé et l'été était de nouveau là. Il touchait à sa fin et tout le monde profitait des derniers jours chauds de la saison avant que l'automne n'arrive.

Sora et Umi, qui avaient maintenant 14 ans bien tassés, étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, Emma endormie entre eux. La petite de 8 ans, bientôt 9, était plongée dans un sommeil profond, parfaitement en confiance avec les jumeaux qui lui caressaient les cheveux et les mains.

Derrière Sora, Lyn murmurait des choses à Lae qui jouait la grande cuillère dans leur étreinte. Les deux petites de 10 et 11 ans étaient toujours aussi amoureuses l'une de l'autres et Lyn était beaucoup plus confiante et apaisée qu'un an auparavant. Elle n'oublierait probablement jamais 'l'épisode Fred' comme l'appelait Lae, mais elle n'en faisait plus de cauchemars et ne sursautait plus au moindre bruit ou contact.

De l'autre côté, Lito enlaçait Julien. Les deux garçons étaient plus proches que jamais et avaient fini leur entraînement en Sibérie. Ils étaient donc officiellement de retour au Sanctuaire. Camus et Milo étaient très heureux de retrouver leurs frères d'armes et amis.

Il y avait aussi Acke, 7 ans, bientôt 8, était blottit contre Roddy qui lui caressait les cheveux, son frère de l'autre côté, lui aussi endormit avec Alessio, 16 ans, à ses côtés.

Bizarrement, ce fut Julien qui prit le premier la parole pour briser ce silence apaisant. C'était suffisamment inhabituel pour que tous ceux qui étaient encore éveillés l'écoutent.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Lito ?"

Lito réfléchit un moment à cette question. Au fil des années, Julien avait prit le masque des Chevaliers de Glace sans pour autant se départir de sa tendresse et de son inquiétude pour les autres. Un peu comme Camus aujourd'hui. Mais sa question n'étonnait pas Lito. Alors il répondit franchement.

"J'ai beaucoup réfléchit ces derniers temps... Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais été abandonné par mes parents, pas vrai ?"

Julien hocha la tête contre l'épaule de Lito et celui-ci continua son histoire.

"J'ai été recueillit par Eurytos, qui m'a tout apprit. C'est le seul vrai père que j'ai connu à part Milo. Mais il est partit quelques jours avant que j'arrive au Sanctuaire."

"Tu devais beaucoup l'aimer." constata Laerke d'une petite voix douce.

"Des fois, je vous envie. Je veux dire, vous tous, vous savez d'où vous venez. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez aller demander à Shion l'adresse de vos parents et aller les voirs..."

Le 'pas moi' ne fut pas dit mais résonna dans tous les esprits.

"Tu sais, Camus m'a enlevé à une famille négligente. Ils me considéraient comme un monstre parce que je suis albinos. Honnêtement, je suis plus que content d'être au Sanctuaire."

"Emma et moi" commença Alessio, qui, pourtant, ne parlait jamais de son passé, "on vient d'une famille mafieuse. Emma était la fille d'un autre homme que mon père. Alors une fois qu'il l'a sut, il a tuée ma mère et m'a demandé d'abandonner Emma dans les bois. J'ai suivit Angelo parce que je savais que ma vie ressemblerait à celle de tous les hommes de ma famille. Pleine de violence et de sang. Je ne voulais pas ça. Alors quand il m'a demandé de tuer Emma..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais le sous-entendu était trop horrible pour être dit. Si Alessio avait obéit à son père, pensa Lito, jamais Angelo n'aurait trouvé de successeur. Et on aurait jamais connus ni Emma ni Alessio.

"J'ai accepté de suivre Shura pour vous..." confia Roddy. "Parce qu'il m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé quand oncle Saga avait prit le contrôle du Sanctuaire sous l'influence d'Arès. Et je ne voulais pas que ça recommence. Alors je suis venu. Parce qu'avec Alessio, on est les plus vieux, on peut vous raconter comment c'était, avant le Sanctuaire, mais aussi vous aider quand vous en avez besoin et vous écouter si vous avez un problème. On peut aussi tabasser quelqu'un qui vous ennuie." ajouta le Capricorne avec un rictus joueur.

Tout le monde sourit ou laissa échapper un rire. Sauf Umi et Sora. Surtout Sora en fait. En temps que successeur de Saga, qui avait encore assez mauvaise réputation malgré sa rédemption, il avait peur d'être possédé par l'esprit d'Arès. C'était une épée de Damoclès qui pendait au dessus de sa tête continuellement, tout comme le réveil de Poséidon pour son frère. Il serra la main d'Umi un peu plus fort.

"Maman et Dad savaient qu'ils devaient nous donner au Sanctuaire. C'est ma grand-mère qui a élevés nos papas vous savez. Alors quand elle a vu qu'on avait un cosmos, elle l'a tout de suite sut. Papa dit qu'elle a été super courageuse devant nous. Mais j'aimerais bien aller les voir pour leur dire que tout va bien, que je suis heureuse..." confia Lyn.

"Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de ma maman non plus, mais je suis très heureuse avec Papa et Maître Mü. Et puis, on est tous ensembles, c'est ça qui compte, non ? Si on avait pas vécu ce qu'on a vécu, on en serait jamais arrivé là." ajouta Lae.

Lito sourit à la petite blonde. Elle avait totalement raison. L'important, c'était qu'ils soient là, ensembles, à profiter des derniers rayons de soleil d'été, avant d'aller chez Mü et Saga, qui organisaient, comme tous les dimanches quand c'était leur tour, le dîner commun des Ors. Le dîner de famille, en gros. Ils mangeraient dans une ambiance chaleureuse et joyeuse, rentreraient chez eux et iraient dormir en attendant la journée de demain.

"Vous avez raison. C'est vous ma famille. C'est Julien, Milo, Camus et vous tous. J'ai tellement de chance de vous avoir." déclara Lito, un grand sourire idiot aux lèvres.

Et il le pensait. Il avait vraiment de la chance. Une famille, un destin, de l'amour et une vie palpitante. Voilà ce qui l'attendait.

Au même moment, Kiki, qui rentrait de Jamir, les salua et s'assit sur le hamac lui aussi.

"Hey Lyn, on m'a demandé de t'annoncer une chouette nouvelle." sourit-il.

"C'est quoi ?" demanda Lyn, curieuse comme toujours.

"Isaak rentre la semaine prochaine."

Le hurlement strident de joie de la petite lionne réveilla brusquement les dormeurs. Mais ils furent content d'être réveillés. Après tout, Isaak rentrait pour la première fois en 6 ans, c'était LA nouvelle du siècle !


	28. P comme Partis

Isaak regardait sa chambre à New Dehli. C'était une chambre de base simple qu'il avait décorée au fil des ans. Elle allait lui manquer. Mais comme disait Maître Shaka, il pourrait revenir ici quand il le voudrait.

Les murs blancs étaient, jusque là, couverts de tentures colorées qui lui avaient été données soit par ses parents, soit par ses amis et leurs mamans qui adoraient le petit bout de chou à qui elles avaient apprit l'hindi.

Maintenant qu'Isaak avait 11 ans, il était temps de rentrer au Sanctuaire. Il avait terminé son entraînement en Inde et pouvait faire le reste en Grèce jusqu'à l'obtention de son armure.

Tellement de choses avaient changées, pas seulement pour lui. Ikki, qui avant leur départ était un ami de la famille, avait finalement demandé la main du père d'Isaak et le mariage devait avoir lieu en Grèce l'été prochain. Ils avaient déjà tenue une cérémonie avec leurs amis indiens mais les deux adultes tenaient à vraiment se marier au Sanctuaire. Et il y avait aussi Léo.

Léo, un petit latino de 8 ans, qu'Ikki avait trouvé aux Etats-Unis après que son armure se soit fait la malle pour recouvrir le petit de 3 ans à peine qui venait de perdre sa maman. Comme personne ne voulait de lui, Ikki l'avait prit et ramené en Inde pour l'entraîner afin qu'il prenne l'armure du Phénix un jour. Léo était vite devenu le rayon de soleil hyperactif de cette famille calme et prenait souvent feu quand il s'agitait trop ou ressentait des émotions trop fortes... Ce qui arrivait souvent, au grand damne des parents. Heureusement, Isaak avait trouvée une méthode pour calmer son petit frère et depuis, Léo n'entrait plus en combustion spontanée pour un oui ou pour un non.

Isaak adorait son petit frère mais Roméo et Lyn lui manquaient quand même. Certes, il les avait au téléphone presque tous les jours, mais ce n'était pas pareil que de pouvoir leur faire un câlin ou dormir ensembles comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Aussi, Isaak avait plus que hâte de rentrer au Sanctuaire.

"Newt, ça ressemble à quoi le Sanctuaire ?" demanda Léo en s'asseyant sur le lit de son frère, ses jambes ramenées contre lui et ses bras passés autour de ses genoux.

Isaak sourit au surnom. Newt. C'était une blague au début, mais c'était resté, sans pour autant déranger le futur Or. En arrivant, Léo, qui ne parlait pas un mot ni de grec ni d'hindi ni de japonais, les trois langues parlées par la petite famille, n'arrivait définitivement pas à prononcer le prénom de son frère. Trop dur. Alors ils avaient essayé les surnoms, en passant du traditionnel 'Ike' à d'autres, plus farfelus comme 'Little Buddha'. Mais rien n'y faisait, Léo ne savait pas dire 'Isaak'. Et puis Ikki avait eut une idée. Depuis peu, Isaak fréquentait l'école de quartier et s'était découvert une passion pour les mathématiques. Maths, physique et tout ça. Maths, physique, gravité, Isaac Newton, vous suivez le raisonnement ? Alors quant Ikki avait prononcé 'Newt' devant Léo, lui, Isaak et Shaka avaient attendu patiemment que le petit essaye de répéter le surnom. Et contre tout attente, Newt l'avait emporté. Et ça lui était resté, ce petit surnom. Même Lyn et Roméo étaient au courant et ça les faisait rire.

"Le Sanctuaire ? C'est pas facile. Je n'y suis resté qu'à peine un an et je n'étais pas beaucoup plus vieux que toi quand tu es arrivé. Tu devrais demander à Papa ou Otou-san." répondit Newt.

"Et les autres, ils sont gentils ?" insista Léo, inquiet.

Newt sourit et arrêta de faire ses bagages pour s'asseoir à côté de son frère. Il le prit contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux, qu'il avait bruns et bouclés. Exactement comme Lyn, se dit-il.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Ils ne sont pas gentils, mais ils sont SUPER gentils. C'est notre famille. Nos frères, nos soeurs d'armes, nos oncles et nos tantes. Ils vont t'adorer, toi et ta bouille d'elfe. Et puis, tu es Léo du Phénix, non ? Le tombeur de ces dames voyons !"

"Mais... Et si je gaffe ?"

"Alors on rigolera. Mais on ne riras pas DE toi, mais AVEC toi, tu saisis la différence ?" demanda Newt.

"Oui..."

"Et puis, si il y en a un seul qui se moque de toi, je crois qu'ils auront un Bronze Divin et un Chevalier d'Or aux trousses." rit Newt.

Un peu rassuré, Léo remercia son frère et commença lui aussi à préparer ses affaires. Avec le portrait du Sanctuaire que ses parents et Newt lui avaient brossé, il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Newt lui avait aussi parlé de son frère et sa soeur, Roméo et Lyn. Lyn qui était aussi curieuse et malicieuse que lui et qui avait un chien (Léo adorait les animaux et rêvait d'en avoir un), Roméo qui était toujours partant pour un jeu ou pour faire une bêtise. Mais aussi les autres. Emma, qui avait son âge, son petit frère Acke, les plus vieux : Umi et Sora, Lito, Julien, Alessio, Roddy, Laerke, l'amoureuse de Lyn. Il avait vraiment hâte de rencontrer tout ce beau monde !

Newt regardait son frère sourire et faire ses bagages joyeusement. Lui, il avait juste hâte de rentrer après être partit pendant 6 ans.


	29. Q comme Quitter

Quitter l'Inde était moins facile que Shaka l'avait pensé. D'abord à cause des formalités pour retourner en Grèce (l'école pour les deux enfants, le déménagement...) mais aussi parce qu'en 6 ans, Isaak et Léo s'étaient faits beaucoup d'amis. Shaka et Ikki aussi. Bien sûr, il y avait les camarades de l'école du quartier, leurs parents, que les deux Chevaliers avaient apprit à connaître, mais aussi les voisins, les amis des voisins et leurs familles, les gens du marché où Shaka et les petits se rendaient tous les jours, et beaucoup, beaucoup de monde. En fait, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient connus d'une bonne partie de la population de New Dehli.

Jamais Shaka n'aurait pensé avoir autant d'amis et de connaissances. Lui qui avait toujours été réservé et même misanthrope parfois. Mais Ikki l'avait encouragé à sortir et les petits ne pouvaient de toute façon pas rester dedans toute la journée. Il fallait qu'ils sortent, qu'ils s'entraînent, voient du monde, aillent à l'école. Et petit à petit, on rencontrait les parents des copains, on se disait bonjour, puis on discutait, on se liait d'amitié. Ça allait si vite. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, ils devaient dire au revoir à tout le monde.

Ils s'y étaient pris deux semaines à l'avance, pour faire le tour des quartiers et saluer une dernière fois ceux qu'ils connaissaient. Certains leurs avaient fait des cadeaux, d'autres leur avait fait promettre de revenir un jour, et il y avait même eue une fête de quartier pour leur départ. Avec les autres, Shaka et Ikki avaient dansé jusqu'au bout de la nuit ces chorégraphies qu'ils avaient apprises au fil des années pendant que les enfants jouaient. Bien sûr, le lendemain, tout le monde était trop fatigué pour bouger le petit doigt et ça avait été une journée tranquille, à dormir et se câliner dans le lit des parents.

"T'es sûr que tu dois partir ?" demanda un garçon qui était dans la classe de Newt avec de grands yeux implorants.

"Oui, je dois rentrer chez moi. Et puis, j'ai mon frère et ma soeur qui m'attendent." sourit le blond.

"Mais on ne va plus te voir..."

"Mais si, je reviendrais. Et puis, vous vous souvenez ? Le maître vous a dit que vous pourriez m'envoyer des mails depuis son ordinateur. Je pourrais vous répondre."

Les enfants pleuraient et se faisaient des câlins, y comprit pour Léo et ses petits camarades. Même leur maître d'école était venu.

"Je suis très fier de vous avoir eus tous les deux dans mes classes. Vous êtes tous les deux brillants et sages. Ne nous oubliez pas, d'accord ?" sourit l'adulte en ébouriffant les cheveux rebelles des deux enfants.

Newt et Léo promirent et regardèrent leurs parents qui saluaient les gens venus les voir pour un dernier au revoir.

"Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour notre quartier, tous les 4. Sans vous, je ne sais pas ce que nous serions devenus." dit une vieille femme en habit coloré.

Shaka la serra contre lui. Il se souvenait de toutes les heures qu'ils avaient passées à réparer la clinique de quartier, l'école, (leur premier projet), des maisons qui s'étaient effondrées. Mais aussi à construire une boutique pour le maraîcher, pour le boucher, et tellement d'autres personnes. Et cette femme qui les avait à chaque fois invités à prendre une collation après leurs efforts, pour discuter un peu, qui avait gâtés les enfants comme ses propres petits-enfants. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui manquer.

"Au revoir naanee." sourit Newt.

"Au revoir naanee." répéta Léo, les larmes aux yeux.

La vieille femme lâcha un 'ooh' attendrit et serra les deux apprentis contre elle.

"N'oubliez pas" leur chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. "N'oubliez pas que vous êtes ici chez vous. Votre famille est là bas, très loin, mais vous avez aussi une famille ici."

"Tu veux pas venir avec nous naanee ? Papa et Otou-san disent que le Sanctuaire c'est génial !" essaya Léo.

"Non petit Lion. Je dois rester ici. C'est ma maison ici. Mais promettez moi une chose."

"Tout ce que tu veux." dit Newt.

"Je veux que quand je rejoindrais les Dieux, vous reveniez, vêtus de blanc, et que vous mettiez feu à mon bûcher avec mes enfants et mes petits enfants, d'accord ?"

"Mais naanee... Tu vas vivre encore longtemps, pas vrai ?"

"Au moins deux mille ans !" sourit la vieille femme en pinçant la joue de Léo. "Ne pleure pas petit Lion. Même si je ne suis plus ici, dans ce quartier, je serrais toujours là." dit-elle en pointant du doigt les poitrines maigres des deux garçons. "Et puis, je vous enverrais des colis pour que vous ne m'oubliez pas."

"Nous aussi naanee... Avec notre cosmos, on t'enverra plein de trucs de la Grèce et de tous les endroits où on ira. Tu pourras goûter des plats du monde entier sans bouger de chez toi, comme toi tu faisais pour nous..." pleura Léo.

Il ne voulait pas partir. Non, il ne le voulait pas. Parce que partir, ça voulait dire abandonner naanee, qui était si vieille et qui allait bientôt rejoindre les Dieux. Ça voulait dire abandonner les copains et les copines, les bons petits plats de Mme Girija qui leur amenait toujours quelque chose à manger quand ils travaillaient dur. C'était abandonner tout ce qu'il connaissait, ceux qu'il aimait.

"Hey Firebug, ça va aller ?" demanda Ikki au petit garçon qui pleurait toujours.

"Otou-san... Je veux pas partir..." sanglota Léo.

Ikki regarda son fils, désolé. Il le prit sur sa hanche et le serra contre lui.

"Tout va bien se passer Léo. On ne les abandonne pas. Je te promet qu'on reviendra ici pour toutes les fêtes, pour toutes les occasions. Et je suis sûr que en un coup de cosmos, tu pourras dire bonjour à naanee et lui apporter tout ce que tu veux. Tu pourras voir tes copains et revenir manger chez Mme Girija de temps en temps. Et puis, tu vas te faire plein d'autres copains."

"Je veux pas... je veux pas..." répétait Léo dans le giron de son père.

"On a pas le choix. Tu verras, Papi Shion et super sympa, comme naanee et il y aura plein de gens qui seront contents de te voir."

Mais Léo pleurait et il pleurait toujours quand la petite famille se téléporta au Sanctuaire. Toujours dans les bras d'Ikki, il vit le paysage défiler jusqu'au Palais du Grand Pope. Les enfants étaient à l'entraînement et Shaka voulait faire une surprise à Lyn et Roméo.

"Voilà un jeune homme bien triste." sourit Shion.

"Le mal du pays, Grand Pope." dit Shaka en regardant tristement son fils qui hoquetait toujours.

"Viens par là mon petit."

Une fois posé à terre, Léo obéit et s'assit sur les genoux du Grand Pope qui lui caressa les cheveux. Exactement comme naanee avait l'habitude de le faire, ce qui fit redoubler ses pleurs.

"Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine, Léo ?"

"Je voulais pas partir..."

"Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas le Sanctuaire ?"

"Je connais pas cet endroit ! Et je connais personne, et naanee et tous mes copains sont pas là !"

"Je comprends. Mais tu vois, dans sa vie, un Chevalier est souvent appelé à vivre à plusieurs endroits différents. Tu sais, ton grand frère aussi a pleuré quand il a dut partir en Inde. Mais je lui ai dit que sa famille serait toujours là pour lui, même s'il était loin. Et c'est pareil pour toi. Même si tu es loin, je suis sûr que tu pourras les appeler, leur envoyer un mail, une lettre ou même retourner les voir. Et ils seront très contents de te voir, crois-moi." sourit Shion.

"C'est vrai ?" demanda Léo à travers ses larmes.

"J'en suis sûr. Et maintenant, ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que vous avez beaucoup de choses à faire et une nouvelle maison à découvrir avant que les apprentis ne vous tombent dessus. D'accord ?"

Léo acquiesça et sauta à terre pour rejoindre ses parents et son frère qui sortaient de la salle du trône. Avant de le perdre de vue, Shaka adressa un geste de remerciement au Grand Pope qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Encore une fois, papi Shion avait été utile.


	30. R comme Revenir

Lyn était excitée comme une puce. Et encore, une puce hyperactive. Elle avait juste beaucoup trop hâte de revoir son frère après 6 ans de séparation.

La petite fille et ses camarades savaient que Shaka et sa famille reviendrait dans la semaine, mais n'avaient aucune indication de quand précisément.

Alors que Lyn et les autres filles plus Roméo et Acke attendaient le retour de la famille Vierge/Phénix sur le parvis du 5ième temple, Andy allongée aux pieds de sa maîtresse, les parents ricanaient dans leur coin de leur surprise. Venant du temple de la Vierge, Newt, sans se faire voir, arriva derrière sa fratrie et leur tapota l'épaule. Lyn tourna la tête à la vitesse de la lumière, manquant de se décapiter au passage, poussa un cri de joie strident quand elle reconnu son frère. Elle se jeta sur lui et Roméo fit de même, certes beaucoup moins vite et avec moins de effets sonores que la jeune lionne.

Newt rit et serra son frère et sa soeur contre lui de toutes ses forces. Ça faisait tellement de bien de les revoir. De sentir leur présence, leur cosmos ardent et crépitant, leur peau chaude et gorgée du soleil de Grèce, leur odeur de sable chaud et de sel. Une odeur typiquement marine qu'avaient ceux qui se baignaient tous les jours dans l'océan.

"Par Athéna, tu es revenu..."

"Je suis de retour." dit Newt selon la coutume japonaise.

"Bienvenue à la maison." lui répondit Roméo en suivant le même schéma.

Les triplés se serrèrent encore un peu les uns contre les autres quand Newt se dégagea le premier, au grand mécontentement de son aînée.

"Les gars, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. Voici Léo, l'apprenti d'Ikki." présenta Newt.

"Salut !" sourit Emma en se joignant aux retrouvailles.  
Léo, encore tout timide et un peu triste, restait en retrait derrière son frère. Mais bien vite, les sourires contagieux et les embrassades eurent raison de son humeur morose. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Coucou Léo. Je suis Laerke du Bélier. J'espère qu'on sera de bons amis." sourit Lae.

Chacun se présenta au jeune Phénix et Andy s'assit devant lui, la langue pendante, pour avoir des caresses. Caresses qu'elle eut tout de suite de la part de Newt et Léo.

"Elle a bien grandit." constata Newt.

"Ouaip, au moins autant que nous." sourit Lyn.

C'était vrai. Ils avaient tous beaucoup changé. Avec plusieurs centimètres en plus, un peu plus de masse musculaire, des cheveux plus longs et plus de maturité, personne n'aurait put reconnaître les bébés qui étaient arrivés au Sanctuaire 7 ans plus tôt.

Lyn, qui avait maintenant 11 ans, ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère, selon Aiolia et Aiolos. Ses boucles brunes, qu'elle attachait en chignon serré pour l'entraînement et la danse lui atteignaient le bas du dos et ses yeux verts pétillaient de joie de vivre et de malice. Elle avait la peau couleur caramel et commençait à prendre des formes.

Roméo, qui était son double masculin, avait les cheveux courts et la peau aussi mate que sa soeur, ainsi que les mêmes yeux que partageaient les triplés. Il était un peu plus sage que sa jumelle mais n'hésitait pas à se lancer dans un plan foireux ou une bêtise préméditée si on lui promettait une bonne tranche de rire.

Newt, lui, était blond. Ses cheveux, qu'il avait hérités de son père, autrefois presque châtains, étaient devenus d'un joli blond sable grâce à l'intense soleil indien. Sa peau était dorée et faisait ressortir le vert intense de ses yeux. Si Roméo était un peu plus épais question musculature, Newt était doté d'une musculature fine et nerveuse.

Laerke sourit à la constatation de son aimée. Elles étaient toujours aussi amoureuses qu'au premier jour. La jeune danoise était grande et élancée, promettant, comme son maître Mü l'avait prédit, de ressembler trait pour trait à sa mère. Ses cheveux blonds autrefois dorés, qu'elle portait longs jusqu'au milieu du dos, tiraient maintenant sur le blond platine et allaient comme un gant avec sa peau légèrement dorée. Elle aussi attachait ses cheveux pour s'entraîner et aller aux cours de danse qu'elle avait continués.

Emma riait en voyant ses soeurs de coeur aussi heureuses. Maintenant âgée de 8 ans, elle portait elle aussi les cheveux longs et ses yeux vert forêt, plissés par son sourire, faisaient toujours autant craquer Umi et Sora. Souvent, elle se faisait des couettes pour s'entraîner et cuisiner.

Intimidé par le nouveau venu, Acke restait avec les filles. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis qu'il avait eue sa première jupe et son maillot de fille. Il avait acquit, au plus grand bonheur d'Aphrodite, toute une garde robe et portait, ce jour là, un chiton blanc qui découvrait ses jambes fines qui ne voulaient définitivement PAS bronzer, à son grand désespoir. Toutes les filles portaient, en général et en dehors des entraînements, des chitons, plus pratiques pour courir et ne pas se salir. Bien sûr, les habits civils allaient de soit quand tout ce petit monde allait à l'école. Le jeune poisson portait les cheveux mi-longs et personne au Sanctuaire n'était gêné par son apparence. Quand à l'école, si quelqu'un voulait dire quelque chose, un regard menaçant façon Angelo de la part d'Emma suffisait à les faire taire.

Evidemment, en entendant les cris et piaillements des plus jeunes, les garçons, plus âgés qu'Acke, Newt et Roméo, s'approchèrent du temple du Lion.

"Hey P'tit Bouddha !" salua Umi en ébouriffant les cheveux de Newt.

"Salut Ô Dragon des Mers." répondit Newt, sarcastique mais souriant quand même.

Les jumeaux avaient eux aussi bien changés. A 14 ans, bientôt 15, ils allaient au collège, comme Kiki avant eux, et se débrouillaient très bien. Leurs cheveux, toujours courts, leurs yeux bleus, leur peau caramel, tout cela faisait leur charme adolescent. N'oublions pas leur sourire de mauvais garçons et leur assurance à toute épreuve, gagnée à force de faire face à Angelo.

Roddy arriva lui aussi, souriant à Newt. Avec ses 16 ans bien tassés, il était presque aussi grand que Shura et aussi calme que son maître. Ses cheveux bruns, qu'il faisait couper en brosse et ses yeux aussi verts que les triplés (peut-être la preuve d'un lien de parenté lointain) lui donnaient un charme méditerranéen irrésistible pour ses camarades de sexe féminin au lycée. En plus, il était gentil, serviable et galant. Un vrai gentleman. Roméo tenait beaucoup à prendre exemple sur son aîné et voulait 'devenir comme lui quand il serait grand'.

Alessio rejoint sa soeur. L'apprenti Pope et Chevalier de la Balance n'avait plus rien du gamin mal dégrossit qu'Angelo avait trouvé dans la forêt italienne. Bientôt 18 ans, son Bac presque en poche, il travaillait d'arrache pied pour égaler son maître. Avec ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs, sa peau foncée et sa musculature bien présente, mais pas trop, aucune demoiselle ne lui résistait. Mais aucune n'intéressait le jeune homme, qui voulait pour l'instant se consacrer à ses études et à son entraînement.

Lito et Julien finirent aussi par arriver. Les deux frères de 14 ans étaient plus proches que jamais, chacun ayant développé son art à son maximum. Ainsi, Julien ne souffrait nullement de la chaleur grecque, protégé par une mince couche de froid qui lui collait à la peau. Il laissait ses cheveux pousser jusqu'à ses épaules et Lito avait décidé de rester sur une brosse blonde. Il avait bien envie d'essayer le rouge, pour assortir ses cheveux à ses yeux sanglants.

Une fois tout le monde réunit, ils décidèrent d'aller saluer Shaka et Ikki qui étaient avec leurs frères d'armes pour préparer un repas gargantuesque dans la cuisine du premier temple pour les Ors et leurs amis.

Les nouveaux venus se présentèrent à Léo au passage qui fut immédiatement mit en confiance par Roddy et Roméo. Particulièrement par Roméo en fait. Pour les deux enfants, ce fut un peu un coup de foudre réciproque, comme Lyn et Lae des années auparavant.


	31. S comme Salopette

Pour Umi et Sora, Emma, l'apprentie du Cancer, était, est et serait toujours la plus jolie, la plus mignonne, la plus belle. Vous avez comprit, ils étaient totalement dingues d'elle.

Et heureusement pour eux, Emma le leur rendait bien.

Aujourd'hui, 12 Juin, les jumeaux fêtaient leurs 16 ans. Mais pour l'instant, dans leur chambre, les volets étaient encore fermés et les Gémeaux/Dragon des Mers dormaient à point fermés.

Sora faisait un rêve particulièrement plaisant quand il rêva soudainement d'une tasse de café bien chaude. Et de la voix d'Emma.

"C'est l'heure de se lever mes amours." disait-elle dans son rêve, une tasse de café dans chaque main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Sora ?"

Sora ouvrit un oeil et crut encore rêver. Emma était là, une tasse de café dans chaque main, vêtue de la plus adorable des salopettes de la Création. Grise, en forme de short et elle portait le tee-shirt préféré des jumeaux en dessous : un tee-shirt couleur perle avec un adorable petit crabe en noir et blanc, façon manga. Ses cheveux longs étaient tressés en deux mignonnes nattes, avec un ruban en satin gris perle, qui formaient une couronne sur sa tête. Dire qu'Emma était mignonne serait un euphémisme dépréciateur. Elle était magnifique.

"Alors, vous vous réveillez ?" taquina Emma.

Sora et Umi (qui avait aussi commencé à émerger avec l'odeur du café et la voix d'Emma) sautèrent de leurs lits et prirent avec un remerciement les tasses qu'Emma leur tendait gentiment.

"Merci Emma..." dirent les jumeaux en même temps, buvant leur café à grandes goulées.

"Mais de rien. Et joyeux anniversaire !" répondit Emma en embrassant Umi et Sora sur la joue.

Tous les deux rougirent mais suivirent la jeune fille jusqu'à la cuisine où leurs parents étaient rassemblés, avec leur soeur, plus Lyn.

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !" s'écria tout le monde.

Umi et Sora sourirent et remercièrent chacune des personnes présentes. Saga et Kanon, bien sûr, mais aussi Mü, Rhadamante, Lae et Lyn.

"C'est notre petite Emma qui a préparé le petit déjeuner !" annonça Lyn, très fière de sa soeur de coeur. "Et c'est moi qui lui ait conseillé de mettre sa jolie salopette." chuchota-t-elle aux jumeaux.

Jumeaux qui lui en seraient éternellement reconnaissants, merci beaucoup Lyn. Parce qu'avec cette tenue, dans les couleur de leur signe, Emma était juste à croquer. Et en plus, elle leur servait des pancakes, leur petit déjeuner préféré, pensèrent Umi et Sora avec un sourire de bienheureux.

Rhadamante considéra son fils avec un sourire goguenard. Si Umi n'était pas complètement gaga de cette gamine, il voulait bien abandonner son poste de Juge, tiens. Mais bon, le Juge le comprenait, se dit-il en regardant Kanon qui riait à gorge déployée avec son frère.

Ils étaient tous passés à autre chose et avaient trouvé l'Amour, la Famille et la Paix. Ou PAF comme disaient Minos et Eaque, ces grands farceurs.

Aujourd'hui, il vivait dans une paix relative avec Kanon, considérant Umi comme son propre fils et faisant la navette entre les Enfers, le Sanctuaire sous-marin et le Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

D'ailleurs, Rhadamante se demandait ce que faisait Athéna. Il avait ouïe dire qu'elle dirigeait l'entreprise Kido. Mais que devenait Seiya ? Ou Hyoga ? Shiryu ? Certes, il savait que Shun était au Sanctuaire en permanence, avec Aiolia et la petite Lyn (cette petite ne cesserait jamais de l'impressionner) et qu'Ikki vivait paisiblement avec Shaka de la Vierge, Newt (il aimait bien ce surnom anglais) et Léo. Mais aucune nouvelle des autres Bronzes Divins. Il semblerait que Shiryu ait eut un fils avec Shunrei et que Hyoga se soit retranché quelque part en Sibérie, après le refus de Shun de sortir avec lui. Mais Seiya ? Plus personne n'entendait parler de Pégase. Et Rhadamante trouvait cela dommage. Parce que Seiya aurait put devenir quelqu'un de vraiment bien, s'il n'avait pas été aussi tête brûlée et entêté. Pire qu'un bourriquet, ce Pégase.

Laissant ses pensées de côté, Rhadamante se mêla à la fête. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus de Juge, plus d'ennemi, plus de guerre, plus de Dieux en colère. Juste des pères, des mères, des enfants et des amis.

Aujourd'hui, Hadès le savait bien, Rhadamante n'était en aucun cas le Spectre de la Wyvern, Juge des Enfers. Il était juste Rhadamante, le beau-père d'Umi et l'oncle de Sora qui fêtaient leurs 16 années bien méritées dans la joie et les rires.

Il rejoint les éclats de rire et prit même Lyn et Lae sur ses genoux pendant que les autres arrivaient. Roméo et Aiolos du Sagittaire, Roddy et Shura du Capricorne d'abord, puis tous les autres. Chacun avec un cadeau, une petite attention pour les jumeaux, un petit mot gentil.

Vers le milieu de la fête, Minos et Eaque, les 'tontons déjantés' d'Umi, décidèrent de se montrer. Ils offrirent leur cadeau commun aux jumeaux qui les remercièrent avec un câlin chacun et des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles. Même s'il savait qu'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, Rhadamante savait parfaitement bien que les deux autres Juges considéraient les jumeaux comme leurs 'âmes préférées' parmi les humains.

Pour l'instant, plus de combats, plus de haine, plus de cris de désespoir ou de colère.

Juste des petites chamailleries, de l'amour et des cris de joie ainsi que des rires.

La Paix. L'Amour. La Famille.

PAF.


	32. T comme Torchon

Dohko n'aurait jamais pensé revenir un jour au Sanctuaire. Pas depuis que Shion l'en avait chassé en tous cas. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus prendre d'élève, Dohko ne voulait plus voir ou même entendre parler de Shion. Qu'il joue au Papi gâteux s'il le voulait, mais Dohko, lui, était un Chevalier, flûte ! Pas une baby-sitter.

Il montait les escaliers du Zodiaque, bien remonté, quand il vit quelque chose qui le fit frissoner d'horreur.

Des femmes sans masque.

Elles étaient 4, dont 3 blondes et discutaient tranquillement, en maillot de bain, allongées sur des serviettes de plage. Mais que faisait Aiolia avec ces femelles devant son temple ?! Était-il devenu fou ?

"Et là Umi m'a proposé d'aller avec lui et Sora au Sanctuaire sous-marin pour rencontrer ses amis !" dit une des blondes.

Il ne rêvait pas ? Elle avait bien dit le 'Sanctuaire sous-marin' ? Chez leurs ennemis jurés ?

"Que faites vous ici, femmes ?!" hurla Dohko, au bord de l'apoplexie.

La seule brune du lot le regarda derrière ses lunettes de soleil et se leva. La Balance cligna des yeux en voyant les formes athlétiques mais séduisantes de la jeune femme, qui ne portait qu'un maillot deux pièces couleur or.

"Je suis ici chez moi, alors c'est toi qui va baisser d'un ton et me dire qui tu es, homme." répondit la brune avec ironie.

"Je suis Dohko, Chevalier d'Or de la Balance. Et à ce titre, tu ferais bien de me parler sur un autre ton !" s'énerva le chinois.

Les autres filles se levèrent. Celle qui avait parlé du Sanctuaire de Poséidon était en blanc, la plus plate des filles en turquoise et la dernière blonde en rouge. Dans un coin de son esprit, il se souvint que l'Or, le Blanc, le Turquoise et le Rouge étaient respectivement les couleurs du Lion, du Cancer, des Poissons et du Bélier. Mais cela ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. Ces filles ne connaissaient pas la signification de ces couleurs.

"Et moi je suis Saralyn du Lion, apprentie d'Aiolia du Lion. Alors toi, qui a été banni du Sanctuaire par le Grand Pope, tu n'es rien ici. Si tu dois venir le voir, c'est avec un apprenti." lui rappela la brune.

Dohko faillit s'étrangler devant tant d'aplomb et d'irrespect. Ce n'était qu'une femme, bordel !

"Où sont vos masques ? Il est interdit à une femme de se présenter devant un homme sans son masque."

"La loi concernant les masques a été abolie voilà 12 ans. Mets toi à la page, papi." cracha celle en rouge.

"Qui es-tu pour me parler comme ça ?" s'insurgea Dohko.

"Laerke du Bélier. Et voici Emma du Cancer et Acke des Poissons."

Bizarre comme nom, pour une fille, se dit Dohko. Mais là n'était pas la question. Il fallait que ces femmes lui montre du respect. Sinon, c'était sa réputation qui était en jeu.

"Ta réputation ? Par Athéna, mais quelle réputation ?" rit Laerke. "Ta réputation, comme tu le pense, a été bien entachée quand tu as refusé d'obéir à un ordre pourtant simple de ton Pope."

"Résultat ? Il a trouvé un autre apprenti pour l'armure de la Balance. Alors ne te soucie plus de ta réputation et vas donc voir le Grand Pope pour ton rendez-vous."

Dohko fulmina et bouscula les 4 filles pour passer. Non mais quelle insolence ! Quelles sans-gêne ! Aucun respect ! Et Shion, à quoi pensait-il ? Si la fille en blanc disait vrai, alors son vieil ami avait vraiment trouvé un gosse pour le remplacer ? C'était honteux.

De leur côté, les filles soupirèrent de soulagement. Par Athéna, qu'est-ce qu'elles détestaient devoir jouer ce rôle. Bon, ok, Emma y trouvait un peu de plaisir, mais c'était tout. Décidées à voir les retrouvailles entre les deux amis, elles se changèrent rapidement et suivirent en courant Dohko qui n'allait plus si vite que dans sa jeunesse. 12 ans dans les dents, ça faisait mal, pensait-il.

Sans attendre que Angelo et Aiolos lui donnent l'accès à la salle du Trône, Dohko força le passage et se retrouva devant son vieil ami, essoufflé et en colère.

"Je n'y crois pas Shion. Je pensais que tu avais plus de jugeote que ça."

"De quoi parles-tu ? Mü, si tu veux bien m'excuser."

"Aucun problème, Grand Pope." dit Mü en respectant le protocole qui était devenu un peu obsolète depuis 12 ans. Sauf en cas de visite impromptue, cela dit.

"Tu es vraiment fou ?! Laisser des femmes sans masque et vêtues de torchons parader devant les temples ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Et leur manque de respect qui est plus que flagrant !"

"Le seul manque de respect que je vois ici est le tiens, Dohko." dit froidement Shion, sa main crispée sur l'accoudoir de son trône.

Alessio, 22 ans, ne dit rien. Il n'était encore qu'un apprenti, pas un Chevalier confirmé. Et même s'il était au moins autant respecté que son maître Shion et tout aussi capable, après 12 ans de formation, il ne voulait pas mettre le feu aux poudres.

"Comment ça je manque de respect ?! Non mais tu aurais vues ces femelles me parler, Shion ! Aucun savoir vivre ! Une femme doit connaître sa place !"

En entendant cela, Angelo commença à fulminer. Il savait très bien de qui il parlait. Sa petite Emma, 14 ans, passait l'après-midi avec ses copines et son frère à bronzer devant le temple du Lion, comme après chaque entraînement en été. Tiens d'ailleurs, voilà Emma, se dit-il.

En effet, les apprentis arrivaient, au complet. Parce que si on voyait Emma, on voyait forcément les jumeaux, ainsi que Roméo du Sagittaire et Isaak, qui suivaient leur soeur, plus Léo du Phénix, ainsi que tous ceux qui se greffaient. Le bouche à oreille du Sanctuaire était plus qu'efficace.

Dans la salle du trône, Alessio envoya un message télépathique à sa cadette.

 _La prochaine fois, taisez-vous les filles._

La réponse fût sans appel. Alessio retransmit par la pensée ce que sa soeur venait de lui dire à son maître et celui-ci fronça un peu plus ses sourcils ronds d'Atlante.

"J'entends tes contestations, Dohko. Mais je vais te dire une chose : Ici, c'est MOI qui est le Grand Pope. Alors tu élèves tes apprentis que tu n'as pas comme tu veux en Chine, mais au Sanctuaire, JE fais la loi. Et si je veux que les femmes Chevaliers aient une autre attitude que celle de l'Amazone soumise aux hommes, alors c'est MON problème, pas le tiens. C'est comprit ?" déclara Shion.

Dohko se fit tout petit et tenta de calmer son ami.

"C'est ton attitude que je considère comme révoltante. Alors tu sais quoi ? Puisque tu étais incapable d'attendre ton tour, tu vas aller patienter dans les cachots, histoire de te rafraîchir les idées." déclara Shion.

"Est-ce que ce fourbe de Saga aurait encore prit ta place ?" s'exclama Dohko, outré.

"Laisse Saga tranquille, Dohko. Il est très bien comme il est et n'a plus envie de devenir Pope. Chevaliers Aiolos du Sagittaire, Angelo du Cancer et Apprenti Alessio de la Balance, veuillez escorter notre invité dans ses quartiers." dit Shion avec une certaines ironie.

Dohko regarda le jeune homme à côté de Shion, choqué. Alors c'était ce... Ce moins que rien qui allait prendre sa place ?!

"Parle pas de mon frère comme ça, vieux chnoque !" s'exclama une Emma très remontée contre Dohko, depuis l'autre côté des portes.

Angelo lui fit signe de se taire et prit Dohko par un bras pendant qu'Aiolos lui prenait l'autre. Alessio les suivis pour ouvrir les cachots dont il avait les clefs. Bien que personne n'y ait été envoyé depuis Fred en fait.

Shion soupira et remercia Lae qui lui apporta une tasse de thé fumante. Rooibos, son préféré.

"Merci ma grande. Excusez le s'il vous plaît."

"Je ne suis pas en colère après lui. Lyn, Emma et Acke non plus. Mais ses paroles peuvent être offensantes." dit Lae avec un sourire triste.

"Je sais." répondit Shion. "Mais j'avoue que l'histoire des torchons m'intrigue. Vous portiez quoi pour qu'il s'énerve autant ?"

"Les maillots de bain que tu nous avait offerts pour cet été." sourit Lyn.

"Oh le..." s'exclama Shion.


	33. U comme Utopie

Lae regardait sa Lyn s'entraîner. Comme toujours, après un footing matinal (sans Andy, qui, à 11 ans commençait à se faire vieille), Lyn adorait s'entraîner à la fraîche, ce qui, en cet hiver assez rude, n'était pas difficile. Mais certaines habitudes étaient bonnes à conserver.

Son partenaire d'entraînement préféré, Lito, aimait bien se battre gentiment avec sa soeur d'armes qui était forte et ne lâchait rien. Surtout pas devant ce moqueur de Lito. Pour peu qu'elle montrerait un signe de faiblesse et ça ferait le tour des escaliers !

De temps à autres, les deux lançaient des rochers plus gros qu'eux à Lae afin qu'elle perfectionne son Cristal Wall et eux devaient éviter les fameuses pierres qui rebondissaient dessus. C'était leur jeu à eux, comme la dernière lubie de Roméo était de faire là cour à Léo sans se faire attraper par Ikki du Phénix. Ça c'était fort, disait sa soeur avec un rictus espiègle. Même si pour elle, la partie était déjà gagnée avec Lae mais elle aimait quand même conquérir encore et encore son amoureuse. Ce qui ne dérangeait absolument pas ladite amoureuse.

En ce matin d'hiver particulièrement froid, Lito, qui avait quand même vécu en Sibérie, ne portait que sa tunique d'entraînement et des sandales ainsi qu'un short parce que 'décidément, ces tuniques courtes ne vont bien qu'à Acke !', disait le futur Scorpion.

Quand à Lyn, même si elle avait le sang chaud, Shun ne la laissait jamais sortir en hiver sans au moins une polaire assez confortable pour s'entraîner. C'était la condition pour quitter la maison à 5 heures.

Lae, elle, était bien emmitouflée sous un sous-pull col roulé, un gros pull en laine à sa chérie et un pantalon épais par dessus une paire de leggings. Ses bottes fourrées et ses grosses chaussettes lui permettaient de rester assise dans le froid à attendre que ces deux grands fous aient finit leur bagarre.

Au bout d'un moment, Julien, qui portait un simple débardeur et un jean ainsi que des chaussures d'été (certes, il était Verseau, mais fallait pas les narguer non plus ! pensait Lae), vint s'asseoir à côté de sa cousine, un sourire aux lèvres. Il savait ce qu'il venait de déclencher : la troisième guerre mondiale.

"Hey Juju ! Regardes comment je mets cette gamine au tapis !"

"Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gamine ?!" répondit Lyn, encore plus déterminée à mettre son cousin à terre.

Le combat reprit et leur partenaires soupirèrent. C'était comme ça à chaque fois. Pour impressionner Julien, Lito essayerait de mettre Lyn par terre, qui ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds pour impressionner Lae. Alors que ces deux là n'en avaient rien à faire. Cercle vicieux particulièrement à cause de Julien qui arrivait toujours au bon moment, semblait-il.

Sauf que cette fois là, la lionne était particulièrement remontée contre son cousin qui lui avait mit de la neige dans ses vêtements pas plus tard que la veille. Elle en avait eut jusque dans le soutif, merde !

D'un coup, elle courut derrière Lito à la vitesse de la lumière et le prit par la taille avant de le soulever de toutes ses forces. Le Scorpion ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait et finit par se cogner la tête contre le sol, alors que Lyn faisait le pont.  
"Bravo Lyn ! Belle prise !" s'exclama Lae.

Lyn sourit bêtement en relâchant son cousin qui n'avait toujours rien comprit.

"Hein ? Mais..."

"Je crois que tu me l'a cassé, chaton." rit Julien.

"Hehe !"

Alors que Lyn allait dans les gradins chercher sa récompense (un baiser langoureux de son amoureuse), Julien descendait dans l'arène pour 'réparer' son partenaire et frère.

"Alors, on se fait battre par une 'gamine' ?" taquina-t-il.

"Je rêve ou elle vient de me faire une prise de catch ?" balbutia Lito.

"Tu ne rêves pas. Elle vient de te faire une prise de catch." sourit Julien en aidant Lito à se relever.

Au même moment, Emma et Acke arrivèrent en courant, essoufflés comme s'ils venaient de courir trois marathons. Ce qui, même pour un chevalier, n'était pas rien.

"Athéna est revenue ! Athéna est revenue !" s'exclama Acke, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Du haut de ses 13 ans, Acke faisait encore un peu petite fille, du fait qu'il préférait toujours les jupes et les tenues efféminées. Pas que ça dérange quiconque bien sûr. Mais là, il semblait tellement heureux d'annoncer la nouvelle.

Comme tous ses cousins, cousines et sa soeur, Acke avait entendu les histoires sur Saori Kido, une belle et intelligente jeune fille qui avait réussit à mettre fin à la guerre sainte et rétablir la paix entre les Dieux.

Alors bien sûr, tout comme les autres, il attendait avec impatience son retour au Sanctuaire. Il allait voir Athéna ! Leur déesse était rentrée à la maison !

"Elle est avec Papi Shion ! Vite, vite !" ajouta Emma, dans le même était d'excitation que son frère.

"Il faut aller voir !" répondit Lyn, surexcitée.

"Attendez ! Vous voulez vraiment y aller couverts de neige, de boue et de je-ne-sais-quoi ?" rappela à l'ordre Lae, inquiète que Lyn aille vraiment dans cette tenue voir Athéna.

"Oh... Vite ! Tous à la douche ! Lito, t'as 5 minutes, pas une de plus !" hurla Lyn.

"Tu peux parler, Miss j'ai-les-cheveux-trop-longs-mais-j'ai-la-flemme-de-les-couper !" rétorqua Lito en courant lui aussi.

Tous les apprentis, après avoir prit les ordres de Julien et Lae, les plus respectés du lot, se précipitèrent vers les douches, pour se nettoyer, s'habiller correctement et se rendre présentable. Pas qu'ils ne se soucient pas de leur apparence en général, mais pour l'entraînement, on oubliait la coquetterie (oui, même Acke).

Lyn, une fois vêtue du chiton normalement réglementaire pour les femmes chevaliers, de sandales et d'un manteau épais, courut chercher Lae, Sora (Umi était au Sanctuaire sous-marin), Emma et Acke qui étaient tous vêtus comme elle.

"Allez, on y va !"

Ils prirent chaque occupant des temples au passage, plus les quelques apprentis argent avec lesquels ils s'entraînaient et à qui ils avaient prêtées leurs douches pour l'occasion et se retrouvèrent au 13ième temple. Leurs pères y étaient déjà, alignés devant Athéna, tous agenouillés.

Angelo, qui sentit les enfants arriver, salua sa morpionne d'un effleurement de cosmos.

Derrière les portes de la salle du trône, les deux chevaliers d'argent qui montaient la garde pendant que les chevaliers d'Or étaient tous occupés tentaient de calmer les adolescents.

"Mais vous allez la voir, attendez juste un peu !" soupira Misty du Lézard.

Mais Antoine, son apprenti, était bien déterminé à savoir si oui ou non, Athéna était aussi jolie que dans les souvenirs de Papi Shion et des Ors.

Heureusement pour la patience et le sang-froid de Misty, un appel de cosmos résonna dans son esprit.

 _Fais entrer les apprentis Ors, Misty_ , dit le Grand Pope par télépathie.

Le Lézard obéit et fit signe aux jeunes argents de rester en place. Tranquillement, ajouta-t-il en regardant particulièrement son élève.

Pendant ce temps, Umi, Lito et toute sa bande entrèrent dans la salle du trône, intimidés pour la première fois depuis 12 ou 13 ans.

Et ils crurent rêver. Assise sur le trône d'Athéna, une femme qui semblait avoir la quarantaine passée, voire plus, avec de courts cheveux parme, des yeux verts froids et dédaigneux, une femme qui n'arrivait plus à retrouver la silhouette de ses jeunes années...

Ils cauchemardaient. Mais où était passée l'Athéna dont Shun, leurs pères et Shion leur avaient parlée ? Où était-elle ?

Agenouillés devant les deux trônes, les Ors n'en menaient pas large. Eux aussi se demandaient ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais surtout, ce qu'il était arrivé à Seiya.

Debout à côté de Saori, Seiya ressemblait à... Un cadavre. Oui, un cadavre. Squelettique, pâle comme la mort, les yeux éteints... Qu'était-il donc arrivé à la tête de mule impatiente et sans gêne qu'avait été Seiya ? Qu'était-il arrivé à ses rondeurs d'enfance ? A ses yeux bruns pleins de vie, à sa peau hâlée par le soleil de Grèce ?

"Athéna, voici les élèves des Chevaliers d'Or, ceux qui leur succéderont."

"Je voix. Certains ont du potentiel." sourit Saori Kido en faisant une œillade qu'elle pensait aguicheuse à Umi.

A côté de Shion, Alessio frissona d'horreur. Mais qu'était devenue leur déesse ? Celle pour laquelle il avait accepté de suivre Angelo du Cancer tant d'années auparavant ? Celle à qui il avait dédiées les 13 dernières années ? Celle pour qui il mourrait un jour ? Où était passée la gentille jeune fille qui avait remit Aiolia dans le droit chemin ? Qui avait vaincu Arès et Poséidon, Hadès et tant d'autres ? Où était-elle, cette déesse ? Il ne restait plus que son incarnation, dénuée de tout cosmos particulier. Plus une goutte de cosmos divin ne résidait en Saori Kido. Athéna était retournée sur l'Olympe, comprit Alessio.

Roddy comprit lui aussi et regarda ses cadets. Aucun n'était tombé dans le panneau. Aucun ne s'était agenouillé devant l'humaine. Car c'était ce qu'elle était désormais et depuis des années. Une mortelle comme les autres. Et il était hors de question qu'ils vénèrent une telle chose.

"Agenouillez vous devant votre déesse." demanda Saori d'un ton froid.

"Non." osa dire Roddy d'une voix forte et ferme en regardant Saori droit dans les yeux.

"Et pourquoi cela ?" s'énerva la femme.

"Parce que vous n'êtes pas notre déesse. Athéna a quitté votre corps décrépit il y a bien longtemps. Il est donc hors de question que moi ou un de mes frères et soeurs s'agenouillent devant vous ou vous vénèrent. En temps que futur Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne, je vous demande de sortir du Sanctuaire et de ne jamais y revenir, Mme Kido."

"Futur Chevalier d'Or ? Non mais tu rêves ! Après le discours que tu viens de me tenir, il est hors de question que je fasse de toi un Chevalier, même de Bronze ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un vulgaire garde."

"Moi j'en ferais un Chevalier !" s'exclama Alessio, une pointe de colère dans la voix. "Je suis Alessio, futur Chevalier de la Balance et futur Grand Pope. Et en temps que tel, je vous demande de partir."

"Non mais regardez moi ça ! Quelle impertinence ! Shion, faites châtier ces impudents ! Qu'ils aient chacun 30 coups de fouet ! Non, 50 !"

"Ça suffit Saori." dit Shion d'une voix qui ne souffrait d'aucune contradiction. "Il suffit de tes caprices et de ta comédie. Je vais te demander de partir. Ton jet t'attend."

"Je vois ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je pars. Je n'ai rien à faire parmi des fous ! Viens Seiya !"

Mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensa, Seiya ne suivit pas Saori. Il resta planté là, à regarder dans le vide. Furieuse de s'être fait désobéir une nouvelle fois, Saori sortit comme une tornade de la salle du trône.

Immédiatement, Mü se précipita vers Seiya pour l'examiner. Sa maigreur était inquiétante.

"Lae, va me chercher de l'eau, il est déshydraté. On va avoir besoin de le tenir à l'oeil."

"Aiolia, je peux compter sur Shun et toi pour vous occuper de lui ?" demanda Shion, inquiet.

"Bien sûr Shion." accepta tout de suite le Lion.

Shun avait été pendant longtemps un de ses plus proches amis et Aiolia avait adoré le jeune garçon avant sa disparition soudaine. Ils avaient passé beaucoup d'excellents moments ensembles. Alors Shion espérait que voir des visages amis remettrait Seiya sur pieds.

Lae revint avec un verre d'eau et plusieurs couvertures. Mü fit asseoir Seiya avant de le faire boire pendant que son élève l'enveloppait dans les plaid chaud et doux. Pégase ferma les yeux en murmurant un 'merci' rauque et cassé qui fit mal au coeur à toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

Aiolia attendit qu'ils aient finit pour prendre Seiya dans ses bras et le descendre dans son temple. Shun l'attendait et fut horrifié par l'état de son ami.

"Oh déesse, amènes le salon !" dit-il en se précipitant pour défaire le canapé lit et que son mari y mette Seiya.

Une fois le Pégase bien emmitouflé et endormit, Shun interrogea Aiolia et Lyn du regard.

"Il était comme ça quand il est arrivé avec Saori. Il avait du mal à marcher et sa chemise ne devait pas vraiment le protéger du froid. Je crois qu'elle en a fait sa marrionette..."

Shun soupira et alla faire de la soupe avec Lyn pour la faire boire au malade quand il se réveillerait. Pendant ce temps, Aiolia s'assit au chevet de son petit frère de coeur et lui caressa les cheveux.

"T'inquiètes pas p'tit frère, on va te sortir de là." sourit-il.


	34. V comme Vaincre

Seiya ouvrit les yeux le soir même et regarda autour de lui, perdu. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui, il tourna la tête et vit une jeune fille assise sur le lit deux places qu'il occupait, occupée à regarder un film qui passait en sourdine à la télé.

"C'est super que tu sois réveillé."

"Qui es-tu ?" réussit à marmonner Seiya, confus.

Qui était donc cette belle jeune fille qui le regardait avec ses yeux verts pleins de soulagement et de joie ? Et où était-il ? Il se sentait bien, là, au chaud, au calme, avec la télévision en fond sonore.

"Je suis Lyn. L'apprentie d'Aiolia. C'est mon maître qui t'a ramené ici. Tu es en piteux état."

Elle n'avait pas pitié de lui, se dit Seiya. Elle faisait juste une constatation de son état. Lentement, Seiya essaya de s'asseoir et Lyn l'aida, calant des oreillers dans son dos pour le faire tenir assit.

"Depuis combien de temps tu n'as rien avalé ?" demanda Lyn, sérieuse.

Seiya, mal à l'aise, essaya de se faire oublier, mais les yeux perçants de Lyn le fixaient. Alors il repensa à la dernière fois qu'il avait 'mangé'. En temps que Chevalier, il pouvait tenir plus longtemps qu'un humain normal sans manger.

"Deux... semaines ?"

"Je vais réchauffer de la soupe. Tu dois avoir faim."

Non, il n'avait pas faim. Son estomac s'était habitué depuis longtemps à ne recevoir que d'infimes quantités de nourriture. Dérisoires, par rapport à ce dont un être humain avait besoin.

Lyn était en train de réchauffer la soupe et Seiya observa l'endroit où il était. Il se souvenait un peu de l'appartement d'Aiolia, où le Lion lui avait fait goûter sa première bière en compagnie de Milo. L'appartement avait bien changé depuis. Il y avait des couleurs chaudes aux murs, un canapé-lit confortable, une cuisine ouverte propre et bien entretenue. Son attention se porta sur les cadres photos aux murs. On y voyait Aiolia, mais pas toujours. Il y avait une petite fille qui devait être Lyn, toujours souriante et joyeuse, parfois en civil, d'autres fois non. Il y en avait même une où, vers 4 ou 5 ans sûrement, elle portait l'armure d'Or de son maître avec un casque trop grand qui lui tombait sur les yeux, mais elle souriait quand même de toutes ses dents. Et il y avait Shun. Shun et Lyn. Shun et Aiolia. Shun, Lyn et Aiolia. Et surtout, Shun en costume blanc, qui embrassait le Lion, lui aussi de blanc vêtu. Une photo de mariage, pensa Pégase. Shun était marié. Le petit Shun, celui qu'Ikki voulait toujours protéger à tous prix, celui dont Hyoga était amoureux. Le frêle et faiblard Shun avait épousé Aiolia du Lion. Wow.

"C'est Papa et maman à leur mariage. C'était i ans. Mais ne dit pas à Shun que je l'ai appelé 'maman', il déteste ça." confia Lyn avec un clin d'oeil complice en déposant un plateau chargé d'un verre d'eau et d'un bol de soupe devant Seiya.

"Merci... Tu sais ce que sont devenus les autres ? Je n'ai de nouvelles de personnes."

"On a aucune nouvelles venant de Hyoga. Shiryu vit en Chine avec Shunrei et pensent revenir bientôt pour entraîner leur fils à reprendre l'armure du Dragon. Ikki est marié avec Shaka de la Vierge depuis 4 ans. Il a un apprenti, Léo. Je l'adore ce gamin. Et voilà." sourit la jeune fille en faisant manger Seiya, trop faible pour le faire lui même. "Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu ? Tu sais, tout le monde nous a beaucoup parlé de toi."

"Je... N'ai pas fait grand chose. Juste... C'est comme si c'était un grand brouillard. Je crois que... je voulais mourir. C'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté de manger."

Lyn ne dit rien. Elle continua sa tâche jusqu'à ce que Seiya n'ait plus faim et mit le bol et la plateau de côté. Puis elle ajusta les couvertures autour de Pégase et se cala dans le canapé.

"Ils sont heureux de te voir, tu sais ? Même si t'es pas exactement en très bon état, Mü et Lae vont s'occuper de te remettre comme neuf. Tu pourras te défaire de l'emprise de Saori."

"Athéna... Elle..."

"Non, Seiya. Ce n'était pas Athéna. Tout le monde l'a sentit. Cette... femme n'avait plus aucun cosmos divin en elle. C'était juste Saori Kido."

Seiya acquiesça. Il lui faudrait du temps et beaucoup de thérapie pour se faire à cette idée là. Mais heureusement pour lui, Camus s'était déjà proposé pour aider le japonais à se remettre psychologiquement parlant. Quant à physiquement... On comptait sur les bons soins de mère poule de Shun et sur la volonté de Seiya.

Quand Aiolia se leva, il embrassa Shun sur le front et partit en cuisine faire le petit déjeuner. Il savait que sa fille avait veillé Seiya cette nuit et il lui en était reconnaissant. Shun avait eut un sommeil perturbé et il avait aussi veillé une partie de la nuit. En entrant dans le salon, il vit sa fille presser des oranges et discuter avec Seiya qui était maintenant assit dans le canapé replié.

"Oh, bonjour Aiolia. Comment vas-tu ?" sourit Pégase.

"Bien... Mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça."

"Je vais un peu mieux. Ta fille m'a veillé toute la nuit et on s'entend bien. C'est une bonne petite."

"Je sais. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?"

"Mü a dit 'rien de trop solide' pour aujourd'hui !" lui rappela Lyn. "Je lui prépare du jus d'orange et le porridge fini de cuire."

Seiya sourit et haussa les épaules. Aiolia lui rendit son sourire.

"Fais attention, parce que tous les Chevaliers d'Or vont vouloir te montrer leurs albums photos."

"Quels albums photo ?" demanda Lyn, curieuse.

"Celui où on range nos photos de vous les plus embarrassantes. Du genre toi, à la campagne, qui lance une bouse de vache tel un frisbee à Angelo. J'ai bien crut qu'il allait te réduire en cendre cette fois là !"

Lyn rougit au rappel de ce souvenir embarrassant. Oui, elle avait vraiment suivis Umi et Sora, ce deux imbéciles, dans leur délire de lancer des bouses de vache sur leurs papas. Et vu la réaction d'Angelo, elle préférait oublier ce petit événement -et qu'Angelo aussi, par la même occasion.

"T'avais quoi ? 6 ans ? Je crois que j'ai encore sa tête en photo. Et Aphrodite doit avoir le film aussi. Ah, les joies de la caméra. Inoubliable."

"Bah justement, si je pouvais oublier la fessée que tu m'as collée après s'il te plaît..."

"Évites, tu recommencerais à coup sûr." la taquina Aiolia.

Lyn maugréa quelque chose à propos de la bêtise de son père et Seiya riait franchement. Enfin, autant qu'il le pouvait. Imaginer la tête d'Angelo à ce moment là n'avait pas de prix. Enfin, si, une pellicule photo et une cassette de caméscope apparemment.

Une fois le jus pressé et le porridge prêt, Lyn revint vers le coin salon et aida encore une fois Seiya à manger et confia la vaisselle à son père avec un clin d'oeil. En se réveillant, Shun entendu les éclats de voix joyeux des deux lions et ceux, plus faibles, de Seiya.

Il apparut dans le salon sur les coups de 7 heures. Il sourit en voyant ses deux lions jouer aux cartes avec un Seiya qui semblait avoir retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre. Visiblement, Lyn gagnait la partie, au grand désespoir des deux hommes. Aiolia finit par jeter son jeu sur la table basse, désespéré.

"Je suis sûr que tu caches un as dans ta manche ! C'est pas possible autrement !"

Lyn, qui portait un débardeur, rit franchement et abattit son jeu. Quinte Flush Royale.

"Fais attention ma puce" dit Shun. "Tu as une chance de cocu."

"Quoi ? Lae ne ferait jamais ça !" s'énerva Lyn, prompte à la colère et l'indignation comme son père.

Andromède rit et Lyn, vexée, partit dans un coin du salon s'occuper de sa chienne qui remua la queue à son approche.

"Hey ma belle, comment tu vas ?" sourit la lionne en caressant sa vieille amie qui ne pouvait plus faire grand chose depuis quelques temps.

Lyn s'inquiétait pour Andy. Certes, elle était une chienne courageuse et pleine de vitalité. Mais comme eux tous, elle sentait le temps qui passait laisser des traces sur son corps. Bien sûr, un chien vivait moins longtemps qu'un humain, surtout un chevalier. Mais la jeune fille sentait le cosmos de son amie s'affaiblir et s'éteindre, comme une flamme en fin de vie, qui avait consumé tout le bois à sa disposition. Elle avait peur.

Mais quand Andy la regardait avec ses grands yeux bruns pleins d'amour et de loyauté, Lyn ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire et de la caresser. Andy avait, contrairement à beaucoup de chiens et d'autres animaux, la chance de passer toute sa vie avec une famille aimante et affectueuse, au petits soins pour elle, surtout depuis qu'elle était si vieille. Et maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus beaucoup marcher ni faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, il était hors de question que Lyn la laisse tomber. Andy avait toujours été là pour elle, quand elle avait mal, qu'elle pleurait le soir dans son lit, que ses frères lui manquaient. Alors maintenant, Lyn serait aussi là pour elle, comme elle serait là pour Seiya.

Ensembles, ils vaincraient.


	35. W comme Wédersah

On était proche de Noël quand Lyn se réunit avec ses amis dans sa chambre pour faire le point sur les cadeaux à emballer. Tout le monde avait déjà fait ses emplettes. Restait juste à emballer tout ça.

Seiya, qui était là depuis trois semaines et avait reprit du poil de la bête, était avec eux. Il les avait accompagnés car il voulait faire un cadeau à ceux qui l'avaient aidé. Et les adolescents et jeunes adultes adoraient Pégase, l'accueillant avec joie dans leurs petites réunions.

Lyn était dans la cuisine en train d'amener du chocolat chaud à tout le monde. Elle avait insisté pour le faire seule, prétextant qu'elle allait s'occuper d'Andy, qui était en train de dormir dans le salon, en même temps.

Et ils entendirent le plateau tomber, les tasses se briser et Lyn crier.

"Andy !"

Aussitôt, Roddy prit les choses en main. Il chercha le cosmos de la chienne et fit signe aux plus jeunes de l'attendre tandis que Lae, qui avait quelques notions vétérinaires et le don de calmer Lyn, le suivait avec Sora. Pendant ce temps, Roméo et Newt essayaient de calmer Emma, Acke et Léo, les plus jeunes, qui paniquaient. Lyn ne criait jamais comme ça, ne laissait jamais rien tomber sans le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe, à la vitesse de la lumière, ne cassait jamais rien. C'était inquiétant.

Dans le salon, Roddy s'approcha de sa cousine pour la voir agenouillée devant sa chienne, paniquée, son visage devenu pâle inondé de larmes.

"Lae ! Elle ne va pas bien ! Il faut que tu l'aide !" cria Lyn, totalement apeurée.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Lyn, tout va bien se passer." essaya de la rassurer Lae en dirigeant son cosmos vers celui, beaucoup trop faible, d'Andy. Les minutes passèrent et Lyn, dans les bras de Roddy, ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle avait peur. Peur de perdre sa meilleure amie.

"Il faut l'emmener cher un vétérinaire." déclara Lae, très sérieuse.

"On est à deux jours de Noël, ils sont tous fermés." lui répondit Roddy.

"Que quelqu'un aille chercher mon père alors." dit Lae en serrant les dents alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur la chienne, essayant de la soigner de toutes ses forces. "Allez, reste avec nous ma belle... Reste avec nous... S'il te plaît..."

Roméo partit en courant vers le premier temple où les adultes étaient réunis. Seiya tenait Emma et Acke dans ses bras, essayant en vain de les empêcher de pleurer.

Quand Mü arriva avec Aiolia et Shun, ainsi que le reste des Ors, Lae se battait toujours pour sauver Andy. Le Bélier prit le relais et examina la chienne avant de secouer la tête.

"Non... S'il te plaît... Pas ça..."

"Est-ce que tu veux lui dire au revoir ? Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est l'endormir." déclara Mü.

"Andy... Me laisse pas..." pleura Lyn en s'accrochant à sa chienne, secouée de sanglots et de hoquets.

"Lyn, elle souffre beaucoup. Ce que je peux faire, c'est abréger ses souffrances. Elle n'aura pas mal."

"Tu me le promet ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre..."

"Je te le jure."

"Lyn. Je l'accompagnerai moi-même." proposa Angelo.

Lyn regarda son tonton crabe qui la fixait sérieusement. Oui, il accompagnerait Andy dans son repos, jusqu'à sa prochaine résurrection.

"D-D'accord... Faites le... Au revoir Andy... Tu es une bonne fille... Une si bonne fille... Je ne t'oublierais jamais..."

Andy regarda une dernière fois sa maîtresse, se gorgea de la vue de cette jeune humaine qu'elle avait vue grandir et ferma les yeux, se détendant en attendant la fin.

Mü ne mentit pas. Il fut rapide et efficace, chirurgical. Andy ne sentit absolument rien.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, elle était en train de marcher à côté d'Angelo dans un paysage dont elle trouva tout de suite le nom 'l'Enfer'.

 _Est-ce que je reverrais ma maîtresse ?,_ pensa-t-elle.

"Je pourrais toucher un mot à ce propos à Hadès. Il gère aussi les âmes des animaux, tu sais."

 _Oh, je ne savais pas. J'espère pouvoir dire au revoir à Rhadamante aussi. Je l'aime bien._

"Il a été prévenu. Il se chargera personnellement de ton âme, tu n'a pas à t'en faire. La réincarnation t'attends, ma belle." sourit Angelo en se penchant pour caresser la chienne.

Andy remua de la queue et trottina à côté du Cancer pour rejoindre le Puits des Morts version animale.

 _Est-ce que j'ai été une bonne fille ?_ , finit par demander Andy en s'arrêtant au bord du Puits.

"Non Andy, tu ne l'as pas été." dit Angelo avant de se radoucir et caresser une dernière fois l'amie, non, la meilleure et plus fidèle amie de sa nièce. "Tu as été la meilleure." la rassura-t-il avec un grand sourire et une dernière grattouille entre les oreilles.

Andy jappa comme en son jeune temps. Elle n'avait plus mal nul part. Elle se sentait vive comme ses premières années. Heureuse, elle lécha la joue d'Angelo et sauta dans le Puits comme elle l'aurait fait pour passer à travers un cerceau.

 _Merci._

Dans le ventre de sa mère, un chiot de 40 jours, contre ses frères et soeurs, rêva et bougea pour la première fois.


	36. X comme Xénophile

Fred, 20 ans, était chargé des patrouilles au bord du Sanctuaire. Une besogne sale et épuisante qu'il accomplissait avec une énergie et un entêtement digne d'un boeuf. Depuis sa perte de grade, il n'était plus estimé par personne au Sanctuaire et on l'évitait. Malheureusement, les patrouilles se faisaient à deux. Aussi on avait assigné à Fred un camarade garde : Zigmantas, un lithuanien qui avait échoué pour l'armure de la Colombe mais n'en tenait aucune rancune. Au contraire, il était reconnaissant à son maître de l'avoir placé chez les gardes. Et il ne parlait pas beaucoup, ce qui arrangeait Fred. Il n'aurait pas supporté longtemps un coéquipier qui lui parlait tout le temps ou posait trop de questions.

Fred avait apprit pour la mort d'Andy un peu avant Noël. Andy avait été une bonne chienne. Il était désolé pour Lyn. Mais si elle avait été très triste, son oncle Rhadamante lui avait fait comprendre que sa compagne n'avait qu'une hâte : la revoir, et qu'il s'était personnellement chargé de sa réincarnation. Ça avait rassurée la jeune fille qui s'entraînait encore plus dur depuis. Elle savait que l'armure serait bientôt à elle, alors ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir.

Fred, lui, ne pourrait plus jamais se dire ça. Il avait laissé passer sa chance. Pire, même, il l'avait volontairement détruite lui-même. Il s'était lui-même coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

Ceux qu'ils détestaient s'étaient éloignés de lui et lui avaient fait comprendre la réalité : il n'était pas fait pour être chevalier. Garde lui convenait mieux. Même si Aldébaran et Shina lui manquaient terriblement, il se sentait bien comme ça. Peut-être était-ce mieux pour tout le monde.

Ils étaient en patrouille autour du Sanctuaire quand Fred mit soudainement son partenaire à terre, à la plus grande incompréhension de celui-ci. Mais quand Fred lui montra ce qu'il avait vu, il comprit.

Des espions qui observaient le Sanctuaire.

Fred les détailla pour savoir d'où ils venaient. Cheveux et yeux noirs, la peau basanée, des vêtements adaptés à la chaleur du mois d'Avril grec mais pas d'ici.

"Tu sais d'où ils sont ?"

"Afrique du Nord..." chuchota Fred. "Il faut que tu retourne au Sanctuaire. Vas tout de suite prévenir Aiolos du Sagittaire. Il doit être aux arènes. Cours." ordonna l'ancien Taureau.

Zigmantas courut comme jamais et finit par arriver les poumons en feu aux arènes.

"Chev... Valier A... Aiolos !"

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda immédiatement Aiolos, comprenant que quelque chose se passait.

"Des... espions ! A la limite Sud... Fred est... resté..."

"Viens avec moi. Tu vas me montrer. Roméo ! Tu viens avec nous !"

La jeune Sagittaire suivit le mouvement et les trois hommes se retrouvèrent près de Fred, allongés dans les hautes herbes sèches.

"Des Égyptiens..." confirma Aiolos. "Un homme dans la quarantaine et un plus jeune."

Zigmantas regarda le plus vieux avec de grands yeux. Il avait déjà entendu parler des compétences d'espionnage du Sagittaire, qui voyageait dans le monde entier pour le Sanctuaire, mais là ! A plus de 50 mètres !

"Ils sont en train de créer un hiéroglyphe-bombe. A retardement je crois. Ça leur permettra, quand ils activeront le sort, de faire exploser une grande partie du mur d'enceinte." expliqua Aiolos. "Roméo, tu as ton arc je suppose."

Roméo se défit discrètement de son arc qui était dans son dos et prit une flèche. Il visa la cible indiquée par son maître, banda son arc et tira. La flèche atterrit aux pieds des égyptiens qui cherchèrent la provenance de cette attaque.

Aiolos se leva et invoqua son armure. Ses ailes déployées, il pouvait être vraiment effrayant et comptait bien en profiter pour faire un peu peur à ces espions.

"Prenez garde à ne pas franchir les limites du Sanctuaire !" cria-t-il d'une voix forte et autoritaire. "La colère d'Athéna est prompte à s'abattre sur les intrus !"

"Athéna ne nous fait pas peur, hérétique ! Seth nous protège et nous guide !"

Les espions disparurent et Aiolos ne se détendit pas. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Ils avaient bien invoqué Seth, le Dieu le plus dangereux du Panthéon égyptien !

"Il faut tout de suite aller voir le Grand Pope !" déclara Aiolos. "Vous trois, suivez-moi !"

Les 4 hommes coururent vers le Palais et arrivèrent assez rapidement compte tenu de la distance. Shaka et Aphrodite montaient la garde à l'extérieur de la salle du trône.

"Shaka, demande une audience au Grand Pope, c'est urgent ! Très urgent." insista Aiolos.

Shaka acquiesça et entra, les faisant patienter à peine deux minutes avant qu'il ne les introduises lui-même devant Shion. Un Shion très curieux de voir ce qui avait put ramener Fred devant lui.

"Que se passe-t-il mes enfants ?"

"Des égyptiens, Grand Pope. A la frontière sud, en train de poser un sort qui leur permettrait d'entrer dans le Sanctuaire." expliqua Aiolos.

"Je vois. Zigmantas, Frederico, retournez à vos postes. Rien de ce qui vient d'être dit ou que vous ayez vu ne doit sortir de cette pièce. Aiolos, restes ici et expliques-moi tout." ordonna le Grand Pope.

Les deux gardes sortirent du Palais et retournèrent à leur poste. Mais Zigmantas ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau. Il commença à questionner Fred, qui, même s'il n'était pas son ami, semblait en savoir plus que lui.

"Alors, qui c'était ces gars là ?"

Fred soupira et regarda autour de lui. Le chemin était désert et il ne sentait aucun cosmos à proximité.

"C'était des guerriers égyptiens."

"Comment ça ? Et pourquoi ils étaient là ?"

"Chaque Dieu a sa propre armée, si on peut dire. Et chaque Panthéon aussi. Il semble qu'ils soient au service du Dieu Seth, le Dieu égyptien de l'orage, de la tempête et de la violence. Le Dieu le plus dangereux des égyptiens, disait mon maître. Ils étaient peut-être là pour faire des repérages."

"Des repérages ? Mais pourquoi ?"

"Pour une guerre."

Fred regardait Zigmantas droit dans les yeux en disant cela. Et le lituanien savait qu'il ne mentait pas.

"Mais la guerre, c'est tous les 250 ans ! Et..."

"La guerre contre Poséidon et Hadès. On ne s'est jamais encore battus contre d'autres Dieux autre que les Grecs. On ne sait pas grand chose d'eux, à part les Sagittaires bien sûr."

"Pourquoi eux ?"

"Ce sont des êtres avides de grands espaces, de voyages, de liberté. On n'enferme pas un Sagittaire. Alors ils parcourent le monde pour rencontrer les guerriers des autres Dieux, établir des amitiés, des traités de paix et des alliances. Ils sont des espions chargés de paix."

"Mais comment tu sais tout ça ? Je pense pas que tous les gardes le savent, non ?" s'étonna Zigmantas, bien conscient que son coéquipier lui cachait quelque chose de très gros.

"J'ai été apprenti Chevalier. J'avais été appelé par l'armure d'Or du Taureau." finit par avouer Fred après un long silence. "Mais j'ai été répudié et rétrogradé. C'était ma faute. Ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi. La vérité est morte."

"QUOI ? Tu veux dire que tu... As..."

"J'ai tué." finit par dire Fred.

Zigmantas le regarda avec de grands yeux horrifiés. Les mêmes que ceux de Lyn, se dit Fred. Et il partit en courant. Le taureau ne chercha pas à le rattraper. C'était inutile.

Le petit brun s'arrêta près de l'escalier du Zodiaque. Il avait besoin de connaître la vérité.

En grimpant les marches, il vit une jeune femme blonde, très belle, monter la garde.

"Bonjour ? Je cherche un apprenti Chevalier d'Or !"

"Tu as frappé à la bonne porte. Viens et dis moi ce que tu cherches." sourit la jeune femme. "Je suis Laerke du Bélier."

Zigmantas se dit qu'elle avait l'air très gentille et s'approcha d'elle. Elle était assise sur la dernière marche en montant.

"Est-ce que vous auriez connu Fred ? Heu... Frederico du Taureau ?"

Le visage gai de Laerke s'assombrit et elle regarda Zigmantas droit dans les yeux. Les siens, d'un bleu ciel pur, ne cachaient aucune des émotions qu'elle éprouvait.

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

"Z-Zigmantas. Je suis garde."

"Lituanien... Et bien, Zigmantas, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux savoir de Frederico. Peux-tu me le dire ?"

"Il... On est coéquipiers pour les patrouilles. Et il m'a avoué... Qu'il avait été apprenti Chevalier d'Or. Et qu'il avait... tué quelqu'un."

"Ce n'est pas exactement cela. Frederico n'a pas tué _quelqu'un_ mais _quelque chose_. T'en a-t-il dit plus ?"

"Il a dit que la vérité était morte."

Laerke eut un petit rire sec et baissa les yeux un instant. Elle n'avait pas l'air enchantée par les questions du brun. Mais il avait besoin de savoir et elle dut s'en douter parce qu'elle répondit quand même.

"La vérité est morte, comme il dit, en même temps que l'innocence de ma compagne et la confiance que nous avions en lui." dit-elle d'une voix grave.

Du côté d'Aiolos, celui-ci expliquait sa mission au Grand Pope. Il irait se renseigner auprès des villages et de ses contacts en Egypte si une activité anormale avait été remarquée. Roméo, juste à côté de son maître, était inquiet. Était-ce le départ d'une guerre ? En 14 ans, personne n'avait réagit comme cela à la vision du Chevalier du Sagittaire, qui était bien connu de la plupart des communautés des différents Dieux, à force de voyages et de missions. Il était en général bien accueillit, comme un ami ou un cousin qu'on avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Mais là ? Se faire menacer au nom d'un Dieu ? C'était bien une première. Pas depuis qu'ils étaient alliés avec Hadès et Poséidon. Pas depuis que la guerre était finie. Et encore moins depuis que Chevaliers, Spectres et Marinas avaient été ressuscités.

"Aiolos, tu peux partir. Roméo, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelques recherches avec Alessio."

"Oui Grand Pope."

Alessio posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Roméo qui se détendit en souriant à son frère d'armes. Alessio était le plus âgé et le plus sage d'entre eux. Si lui ne se faisait pas de soucis, alors il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en faire.

"Ton maître va revenir, ne t'inquiètes pas."

"Je voudrais que vous alliez chercher vos frères et soeurs d'armes et qu'ensemble, vous fassiez des recherches dans nos archives. S'il le faut, qu'Umi prenne une équipe avec lui pour faire de même au Sanctuaire de Poséidon et qu'Emma parcoure ceux des Enfers."

"Que cherchons-nous, Grand Pope ?" demanda Roméo.

"Des précédents. Il nous faut des informations sur les Égyptiens, sur leurs divinités, en particulier sur le Dieu Seth. Rapportez moi tout ce que vous pourrez trouver sur lui. Même le détail le plus insignifiant peut nous être important. Quant à moi, je vais monter à Star Hill." décida Shion.

"Oui Grand Pope." dirent Roméo et Alessio d'une seule voix avant de s'incliner et de partir chercher leurs affaires et leurs amis.

Quant à Shion, même s'il ne l'avait pas laissé transparaître devant les enfants, il était inquiet. Il l'avait vu dans les étoiles.

Une nouvelle guerre allait commencer, et aucun n'en ressortirait indemne.


	37. Y comme Yogi

Comme chaque matin, Newt faisait son yoga. C'était une pratique qu'il avait assimilée aussi facilement que la maîtrise du cosmos ou la lévitation. Il pratiquait différents types de yoga, allant du plus traditionnel au plus moderne. Bien sûr, ça aidait d'avoir vécu en Inde, mais ses voyages lui avaient fait découvrir différentes versions de yoga qu'il appréciait grandement.

Avec son frère, Léo, il pratiquait le yoga du rire, qui apaisait vraiment le petit latino et lui permettait de ne pas prendre feu n'importe quand. Souvent, dans le temple de la Vierge, on pouvait entendre les triplés et Léo rire aux éclats sans aucune raison, juste pour se détendre. De plus en plus souvent, Lae et les autres les rejoignaient et dans le 6ème temple résonnait les fous rires des apprentis Ors, faisant sourire les adultes et ceux qui les entendaient.

Mais aujourd'hui, Newt ne pratiquait pas son yoga dans le temple de la Vierge. Aujourd'hui, Newt était aux Enfers. Plus particulièrement à Giudecca, le palais d'Hadès, dans la quatrième sphère. C'était sombre, lugubre et froid, mais Newt n'allait pas se plaindre. Hadès était déjà bien gentil de les laisser, eux, les serviteurs d'Athéna, venir dans son antre et consulter ses archives. Pas besoin de se faire expulser.

Sentant une présence derrière la porte entrouverte, Newt sourit. Il sentait depuis son arrivée ce cosmos froid et puissant qui le suivait partout. Et plus spécialement quand il faisait son yoga très tôt le matin, en simple leggings noir et crop top jaune qui mettait son teint et ses yeux en valeur.

Soudainement, Newt eut une idée. Il arrêta ses étirements et commença à enchaîner les pas de danse, ondulant du bassin sensuellement. Il savait qu'avec ses hanches larges, ses mouvements étaient plus qu'hypnotisant.

Newt avait commencée la salsathérapie à 14 ans, lors d'un voyage en France. Il avait été initié et avait continué jusque là, appréciant la grâce et la fluidité du mouvement ainsi que les rythmes sensuels et aminés de la salsa. Il appréciait la danse en général et en maîtrisait plusieurs styles.

Mais pour l'instant, Newt ne cherchait pas s'amuser ou s'entraîner. Aujourd'hui, il voulait séduire, tout comme il avait été séduit par ce cosmos puissant et cette présence pourtant discrète.

Il ne sursauta pas quand deux mains, grandes, fraîches et rugueuses, se posèrent sur ses hanches à la peau découverte. Au contraire, il fût parcourut de frissons délicieux.

Décidant de faire durer l'instant, Newt posa ses mains, beaucoup plus petites, sur celles du spectre et continua de danser sur un rythme qu'il fredonnait. Une voix grave et belle se mit à fredonner avec lui. Immédiatement, Newt sut qu'il était tombé amoureux de cette voix.

Il finit par se retourner et son coeur manqua un battement. Devant lui, un homme, qui devait mesurer un bon mètre 90, avec des cheveux noirs, des yeux onyx et la peau pâle. Il avait les épaules larges et une musculature bien présente. Par Athéna qu'il était beau et viril. Newt craquait totalement.

"Je suis Vladimir, de l'étoile céleste de l'honneur."

"N-... Isaak, de la Vierge." bégaya Newt pour la première fois.

Lui qui était d'habitude si confiant et à l'aise pour parler se retrouvait à bégayer comme les collégiennes qui se confessaient à lui. Et franchement, il n'appréciait pas du tout l'expérience.

"Je rougis, là, non ?"

"Un rougissement plus qu'adorable, je t'assure." sourit Vladimir.

Les joues rouges de Newt le brûlèrent un peu plus et il baissa les yeux. Mais le spectre ne semblait pas être de cet avis puisqu'il glissa un doigt sous le menton de Newt pour lui faire relever la tête.

"Ne baisse jamais la tête, princesse. Ta couronne va tomber." sourit Vladimir.

Si possible, Newt rougit encore plus. Bon sang, il allait finir par prendre feu comme son frère. Mais en même temps, c'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait 'princesse' ! ... Pas que ça lui déplaise d'ailleurs...

"Ton cosmos..." murmura Vladimir avec ses yeux onyx brillants de ravissement.

En effet, le cosmos de Newt réagissait à son émois. Le sol de la salle vibrait légèrement et une odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée emplissait l'atmosphère.

"Oh, désolé !"

"Non, continue... J'adore quand tu perds le contrôle." confia Vladimir avec un petit rougissement.

Newt n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une paire de lèvres froides se posèrent sur les siennes. Et les sensations explosèrent à l'intérieur de la Vierge. Bonheur, désir, timidité et plaisir. Tout ça à la fois. Et son cosmos fit vibrer encore plus le sol et l'odeur d'herbe coupée se mêla à celle, plus entêtante du tilleul. Contre lui, Vladimir, à la plus grande surprise du plus jeune, gémit. Les vibrations se répercutèrent dans le corps de Newt qui frissonna de plaisir.

"Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était toi." murmura Vladimir, ravit. "Petit voleur, tu m'as prit mon coeur."

Newt sourit et embrassa encore une fois Vladimir.

"Viens, je dois te présenter quelqu'un."

Le Spectre prit la main du Chevalier et le guida dans Giudecca jusqu'à une porte aussi sombre que les autres. Vladimir l'ouvrit et invita Newt à entrer. A l'intérieur, 3 enfants attendaient, blottis les uns contre les autres sur un canapé devant les dessins animés. Tous étaient des copies conformes de Vladimir.

"Papa !" s'exclama la plus jeune en accourant.

Elle devait avoir 7 ans au plus, avait de longs cheveux noirs, de grands yeux aussi sombres et la peau aussi blanche que de la porcelaine. Cette petite fille, absolument adorable, portait une robe blanche à volants qui flottaient alors qu'elle courait et se jetait sur celui qu'elle appelait 'papa'.

"Papa, c'est lui ?"

Vladimir rougit mais sourit tout en gardant la main de Newt dans la sienne.

"Anastasia, je te présente Isaak, l'apprenti Chevalier de la Vierge."

"Wouah ! T'es encore plus beau que Papa disait !" sourit la petite fille.

Newt rougit à son tour alors que les deux autres enfants approchaient curieux. L'un d'eux était un adolescent, plus jeune que Newt, copie conforme de Vladimir. Sa version plus jeune. Il fronçait les sourcils et fixait Newt avec un air inquisiteur. La seconde était une jeune fille à l'air charmante, avec deux longues tresses et d'immenses yeux noirs qui reflétaient son sourire.

"Natacha. Et voici Aleksandr, notre frère aîné."

"Enchanté. Je suis très content de vous rencontrer." sourit Newt.

Natacha lui rendit son sourire et lui prit les mains pour le guider vers le canapé. Une fois Vladimir assit entre les deux filles, Newt s'installa sur les genoux de l'homme qui rougit une fois de plus. Isaak lui envoya un sourire éclatant et innocent.

"Au fait, Isaak, c'est vrai que tu fais du yoga ?" demanda Natacha, curieuse.

"Oui. De la danse aussi."

"Oh, tu pourrais m'apprendre ? Je rêve de faire de la danse !"

"Moi aussi ! Moi aussi !" s'exclama Anastasia.

"J'ai envie de valser avec mon prince charmant !" sourit la jeune fille avec un sourire béat.

Vladimir voulut se lever, les joues rouges de colère. Sa petite fille pensait à le quitter ? Déjà ? Mais avec Newt sur ses genoux, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Et le Chevalier qui lui souriait ! Quel petit...

"Moi aussi ! Je rêve de danser avec mon prince charmant. Tu crois que ton père accepterait de m'emmener danser ?"

Natacha et Anastasia gloussèrent comme seules des filles pouvaient le faire. Aleksandr grogna quelque chose et Vladimir manqua de prendre feu quand il entendit les mots du blond.

Et les filles hurlèrent comme des fangirls quand Newt posa ses lèvres sur celles de leur père...


	38. Z comme Zeppelin

Roméo regardait l'engin devant lui. Le Grand Pope était sérieux ? Vraiment ? C'était vrai ?

"C'est... Vraiment pour moi ?"

"Oui. Prends ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. Il est à toi."

Le futur Sagittaire couina d'une manière très peu virile et courut jusqu'à son cadeau. Cadeau peu ordinaire, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait plaisir.

Un Zeppelin. Un vrai ZEPPELIN ! Comme ceux utilisés au début du XXème siècle !

"Wow ! C'est trop cool !" s'exclama quelqu'un.

Roméo laissa son inspection de côté et sourit à son amoureux avant de monter dans la cabine de pilotage.

"Il est magnifique Papi !" hurla-t-il en agitant ses bras en l'air pour faire signe à Shion.

Le vieux Bélier sourit et regarda son 'petit fils' s'extasier sur l'engin.

"C'est la réplique du LZ-11 Viktoria Luise !" réalisa Roméo avec un cri de joie.

On aurait vraiment dit un enfant qui déballe son cadeau de Noël. Mais il y avait une raison derrière ce cadeau, et il fallait en informer Roméo qu'il rappela rapidement à l'ordre. L'apprenti se mit au garde à vous devant le Pope, tout comme Léo.

"J'ai une mission pour vous deux qui concerne ce Zeppelin."

Les yeux de Roméo se firent plus durs, signe qu'il était parfaitement à l'écoute de ce que lui disait son supérieur. Pas son Papi, mais son Grand Pope. Il savait faire la différence entre les deux et adaptait son attitude pour les deux facettes de Shion.

"Vous allez rassembler une équipe des Chevaliers nés sous l'élément du feu et les informer de leur rôle à jouer dans la guerre qui va se dérouler."

"Oui Grand Pope !" s'exclamèrent les deux apprentis.

"Léo, ta mission sera de diriger cet engin. A toi de faire en sorte qu'il ne s'écrase sous aucun prétexte. Tu seras le capitaine. Ce Zeppelin n'est pas comme les autres. Il fonctionne au cosmos. C'est pour cela que je vous charge d'entraîner les Chevaliers les plus résistants pour l'alimenter. Roméo, tu vas aussi entraîner quelques Chevaliers de ton signe ou de ton élément afin qu'ils puissent lancer des projectiles depuis l'appareil sur nos ennemis. Est-ce comprit ?"

"Oui Grand Pope !"

Les deux apprentis savaient exactement quels Chevaliers et apprentis ils allaient solliciter. D'abord, Lyn, qui maîtrisait parfaitement son élément et pourrait entraîner avec eux les troupes. Ensuite, le Chevalier du Petit Lion et son apprenti, ainsi que d'autres de l'élément du feu.

Ils coururent chacun de leur côté pour aller chercher les éléments essentiels de leurs équipes.

Lyn était aux archives avec Lae, toutes les deux plongées dans la section 'autres deités'. Le nez dans un ou plusieurs livres à la fois, elles sursautèrent quand Roméo les appela.

"Lyn, j'ai un truc génial à te montrer ! Tu veux venir Lae ?"

La blonde montra ses notes avec un sourire d'excuse. Elle avait encore beaucoup de travail.

"Je crois que j'ai trouvée la bonne piste." se justifia-t-elle avant de remettre son nez dans le livre plus épais que sa tête.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et se rendirent dans l'arène où le Zeppelin attendait. Léo était déjà dans la salle de commandement, à expliquer le fonctionnement à quatre chevaliers.

"Wow... Il déconne pas Papi Pop..." réussit à souffler Lyn. "Bon" dit-elle en se reprenant. "C'est quoi ma mission ?"

"Tous les deux, on va entraîner quelques chevaliers à lancer des projectiles, de préférence des boules de feu, sur nos ennemis. Depuis ce bébé."

"Classe ! J'ai trop hâte ! A quand le vol d'essai ?!" s'extasia Lyn, qui rêvait de voler depuis toute petite.

Enfin, voler plus haut que pouvait la lancer oncle Aldébaran pour qu'elle plonge dans un tas de neige. Et déjà, ça, c'était une sacré expérience. Mais elle rêvait du ciel. Comme Icare, elle voulait voir le soleil de plus près. Elle savait où étaient ses limites. En temps que future chevalier du Lion, elle ne pourrait jamais voler comme son frère jumeau pouvait le faire avec l'armure du Sagittaire, qui, elle, possédait des ailes. Mais avec cette machine, elle pourrait voir le Sanctuaire d'en haut.

"Ça va être génial !" sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.

"Tu sais, on va s'en servir pour une guerre..."

"Ouais, mais avec tous les efforts qu'on fait, il n'y a aucune raison qu'on ne gagne pas. Et Lae pense avoir trouvé le point faible de Seth. Encore quelques jours et on sera prêts."

"On aura peut-être pas-"

L'alarme du Sanctuaire résonna partout et chaque chevalier et apprenti se mit sur ses gardes. Un ennemi venait de pénétrer chez eux. Un énorme choc secoua tout le monde mais les chevaliers réussirent à tenir debout.

D'après la fumée qui s'élevait dans le ciel bleu, sans aucun nuage, quelque chose venait de se crasher juste hors de l'arène. C'était à eux d'intervenir. Ils subissaient une attaque.

Une deuxième onde de choc faillit les faire tomber. Cette fois-ci, quelque chose était tombé près du temple du Bélier.

Un cosmos bien connu s'enflamma et des attaques s'échangèrent.

"LAE !" reconnu Lyn.

Roméo l'empêcha de se précipiter vers le premier temple. Lyn le fusilla du regard.

"On a une urgence de ce côté là, Lyn. Lae et Mü vont s'en sortir. Allez, on y va. LEO, fais démarrer cet engin ! Vas en reconnaissance !"

"OK !" répondit le futur Phénix.

Les jumeaux se précipitèrent vers la source de la fumée. Des Chevaliers d'argent étaient déjà sur place. C'était leur territoire après tout. Ils protégeaient leurs maisons.

Lyn et Roméo firent écarter tout le monde et se mirent devant. S'il y avait une menace, c'était à eux de gérer.

La fumée finit par se dissiper et un homme apparut. Roméo l'avait déjà vu. C'était un des deux qui posaient le hiéroglyphe sur le mur !

"Hey, mini-Sagittaire, ça faisait longtemps." sourit l'égyptien.

"Le serviteur de Seth."

"Comme tu es froid. Mon nom est Adeem Farhat. Mais tu peux aussi m'appeler Farhat du Scarabée. Et vous, mademoiselle ? Nous n'avons pas eut la chance de nous rencontrer." fit Farhat d'un air charmeur.

"Saralyn du Lion. Ton pire cauchemar."

"Oh ?"

Sans qu'ils le voient venir, un énorme cosmos explosa et se dirigea vers eux. Mais Lyn, pourtant prise par surprise, ne sentit jamais l'impact. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit la silhouette de son père devant eux, vêtu de son armure d'or.

"PAPA !"

"Ah, une histoire de famille. Comme c'est touchant. MAis ça ne m'empêchera pas de vous annihiler tous autant que vous êtes, car vous êtes en travers du chemin de mon Dieu, le Grand Seth." sourit Farhat.

"Ah ouais ? Amène toi alors, petit scarabée. Tu vas goûter du Lion." dit Aiolia avec un rictus goguenard. "Dégagez ! Rassemblez les apprentis ! Allez en sécurité !" rugit le Lion.

Lyn mit deux secondes à réagir. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son père lui parlerait comme ça. Et pourtant, elle en avait fait des conneries. Mais elle comprit, en se mettant à courir, qu'il n'était plus son papa. Il était redevenu Aiolia, le Chevalier du Lion. Celui qu'il avait mit de côté depuis plus de 12 ans.

Alors après un dernier regard en arrière, elle fonça jusqu'aux escaliers du Zodiaque. Il fallait rassembler les apprentis et les mettre en sécurité. Les plus jeunes avaient déjà été évacués. Restait les apprentis Ors. Shion avait ordonné à Lyn de les ammener à Jamir, en sécurité.

"Lyn !"

La jeune lionne ne s'arrêta pas en voyant Fred qui courait avec elle.

"Je viens avec toi. Un cosmos de plus t'aidera."

"Ok. Mais ne me gêne pas. Tu dois les protéger."

Fred continua de courir. Lyn n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait blessée. Elle était tombée, certes, mais elle s'était relevée, plus forte, plus enragée qu'avant. Comme dirait Angelo, elle avait la 'niaque'. La volonté de gagner.

Mais peut-être que cette volonté ne serait pas suffisante aujourd'hui. Mais il savait qu'elle essayerait encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'ennemi qui crie grâce.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient plus des enfants qui jouaient dans les arènes ou qui s'entraînaient avec l'espoir de devenir, un jour, Chevaliers.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient devenus des soldats, des guerriers qui avaient quelque chose à protéger.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, la guerre commençait.


	39. Jour 1

Un slogan américain de 1968 dit : "Faites l'amour, pas la guerre."

Newt avait tout de suite entendu la nouvelle : Le Sanctuaire était attaqué par Seth. La guerre venait de commencer. Il fallait aller aider les Chevaliers. La future Vierge jura en pensant à ses frères et soeur restés là bas. Les connaissant, ils devaient s'être mis en première ligne.

"Newt !" Appela Emma.

"Alors ?"

"L'arène et le temple du Bélier ont été attaquées. Il faut tout de suite aller chercher Acke. Papa veut qu'on aille à Jamir."

"Ils ne veulent pas qu'on se batte ?!"

"Ordre du Grand Pope. Ne doutes pas d'eux. On ne parle pas de nos parents, mais des Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna, là. Alors ressaisis toi et dépêches toi." dit Emma d'un ton déterminé.

Newt sourit et soupira. Elle avait beaucoup plus confiance en eux que lui. Mais après tout, qui était-il pour douter des Chevaliers d'Or ?

"Ike !"

Le blond se retourna pour voir Vlad, son amant, courir à travers la foule. Il tenait Anastasia dans ses bras, ainsi que la main de Natasha et Aleksandr courait derrière lui.

"Ike ?" répéta Emma, amusée.

"C'est pas le moment."

"Ike, je t'en supplie, il ne faut pas qu'ils aillent sur le champs de bataille. Les filles n'ont même pas de surplis. S'il te plaît." plaida Vlad.

"Ok. Emma, on les emmènes à Jamir. Venez, on doit partir maintenant !"

Vlad embrassa Newt et lui passa Anastasia qui ne voulait visiblement pas lâcher son père.

"Prends soin d'eux s'il te plaît."

"Reviens en vie. Jure le moi." exigea Newt.

"Je jure de revenir." dit sérieusement Vlad avant de partir en courant pour suivre le flot de spectre qui se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du Palais.

La petite fille dans ses bras, Newt fit signe aux deux aînés de le suivre. Emma préparait le portail qui les mènerais au Sanctuaire.

"On va chercher les autres puis on va à Jamir. Il n'y a que Lae qui connait la localisation exacte." grogna Emma.

Ils passèrent à travers le portail et se retrouvèrent dans le Palais du Pope. Quelque chose avait dut perturber la barrière qui protégeait le Sanctuaire.

"Emma ! Newt !"

"Acke !"

Ils vérifièrent que tout le monde était là. Pas le temps pour les retrouvailles. Ils feraient ça plus tard.

Cette fois-ci, ce fût Lae qui ouvrit le portail qui les mèneraient à Jamir. Juste avant de passer, Emma avisa Fred qui était en arrière.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?"

"Ils nous protège." fût la seule réponse qu'elle obtint de Lyn.

Le portail se referma sur Fred et tout le monde se précipita vers la tour bien protégée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se permirent de souffler.

"Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Newt en posant Anastasia par terre.

"On était en train de former des équipes pour la contre attaque quand quelque chose a explosé près des arènes, puis au temple du Bélier." expliqua Roméo. "Aiolia nous a protégés et on est partis vous rassembler."

"Vous avez laissé oncle Aiolia seul ?" s'exclama Umi.

"C'était un ordre d'un Chevalier d'Or, pas de mon père." gronda Lyn sous la colère. "Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais voulut le laisser seul ? Mais voilà, on est que des apprentis. On ne peut rien faire pour les aider sans les gêner."

Umi hocha la tête et ils remarquèrent les 3 jeunes spectres qui se tenaient derrière Newt, un peu intimidés.

"Ce sont les enfants de Vlad. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser aller se battre. Voici Aleksandr, Natacha et Anastasia. Les enfants, voici ma famille."

"Bonjour." dit simplement Aleksandr.

Les futurs Ors saluèrent les enfants et Rodrigues proposa d'organiser des tours de garde et de surveiller la Tour.

Ils se décidèrent à patrouiller autour de Jamir quatre par quatre et ce fut Emma, Fred, Lae et Rodrigues qui commencèrent. Ils conclurent que, n'ayant pas de surplis, Natacha et Anastasia -qui était de toutes façons beaucoup trop jeune- resteraient à l'abris dans la tour.

"On peut faire quelque chose pour vous aider?" demanda Natacha, inquiète.

"On va préparer à manger. Ils vont avoir faim quand ils vont rentrer." déclara Newt en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Les deux brunes le suivirent et avec Acke et Sora, ils préparèrent un repas solide et consistant. Bizarrement, les quatre sentinelles ne rentrèrent pas avant un long moment, ce qui inquiéta ceux restés dans la tour.

De leur côté, Lae et Fred patrouillaient dans une direction pendant qu'Emma et Rodrigues étaient partis dans l'autre, pour couvrir plus de terrain.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur une falaise d'où ils pouvaient voir une grande partie des montages et crevasses environnantes. S'apprêtant à repartir, ils se retournèrent brusquement en sentant un cosmos exploser près d'eux. Lae plissa les yeux et finit par les écarquiller en voyant un soldat de Seth devant eux.

Il était grand, plus âgé qu'eux et semblait déterminé à les tuer.

"Je suis Zahir du Taureau. Je sers le Grand Dieu Seth."

L'attaque qu'il lança fut rude à encaisser, mais Lae utilisa son Cristal Wall pour l'éviter et la renvoyer. Zahir évita sa propre attaque et essaya d'en lancer une autre, mais Fred le suprit, ainsi que Lae.

"GREAT HORN!" hurla l'ancien Taureau en se jetant sur son adversaire. "Vas-t-en Lae! Protèges les autres!"

Lae resta immobile et Zahir bougea. Il évita l'attaque de Fred et attaqua le jeune homme.

Fred n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Les années sans entraînement avaient émoussés ses réflexes.

Lae ne réagit pas tout de suite en voyant la scène.

Et alors qu'elle voyait la tête de Fred rouler à ses pieds et le corps tomber là où il s'était arrêté. Le cosmos de Fred s'éteignit doucement et Lae commença à réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Un hurlement strident traversa sa gorge alors que les yeux vides, écarquillés de Fred la fixaient.


	40. Jour 1 (suite)

Jean Anouilh a dit:"La mort est douce... Ce qui fait souffrir avec certains poisons, certaines blessures maladroites, c'est la vie."

Emma entendit le hurlement de Lae. D'un coup de cosmos, Roddy se téléporta avec elle là où le cosmos de Lae était en train de crépiter de sentiments négatifs.

Ils apparurent sur une scène plus qu'horrifiante. Le corps de Fred gisait devant un guerrier de Seth, alors que sa tête avait roulé jusqu'aux pieds de la jeune brebis qui pleurait et hurlait de désespoir.

"EXCALIBUR!" cria Roddy en levant le bras pour attaquer son adversaire qui ne le vit pas venir mais réussit à esquiver, non sans une belle entaille au bras.

Pendant ce temps, Emma se téléporta à côté de sa grande soeur. Grande soeur qui semblait faire une crise d'hystérie.

Lae se débattit quand la petite blonde voulut l'emmener à l'abri, mais Emma ne céda pas et empoigna sa soeur d'armes pour la téléporter à la Tour. Elle lança un dernier regard à Roddy qui était en train de se battre avec le guerrier de Seth. Elle lui enverrait du renfort.

Une fois qu'elle eut traînée une Lae toujours paniquée dans la Tour, les futurs Ors accoururent, Lyn plus qu'inquiète.

"Lae!"

"Il faut envoyer du renfort à Roddy." dit simplement Emma.

Umi et Sora acquiscèrent et sortirent de la Tour pour chercher le cosmos de leur frère d'arme. Mais Lae ne se calmait pas.

Emma, qui savait quoi faire dans ces cas là, gifla avec force sa soeur de coeur et celle-ci sembla reprendre ses esprits.

"Emma!" s'exclama Lyn, outrée.

"Quoi? On a besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Lae, racontes."

Lae, prostrée dans un coin, commença à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. La manière dont le guerrier de Seth était apparu, comment il avait... comment il avait tué Fred. Ces mots eurent du mal à sortir, mais elle se sentit mieux une fois qu'elle l'eut dit.

"Fred... Est mort?" demanda Lyn d'une voix blanche.

Certes, depuis 'l'épisode Fred', elle ne le portait plus vraiment dans son estime. Mais il l'avait volontairement suivie pour les aider, les protéger. Et il était mort. C'était sa faute...

"Culpabilise pas." grogna Lito. "Fred est mort comme un Chevalier."

"Mais justement, il est _mort_ , Lito. On ne le verra plus jamais... Plus jamais..."

Lito serra sa cousine contre lui très fort. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, il le savait. Ils étaient tous touchés par ce qu'il se passait, mais Lyn avait été particulièrement proche de Fred. Du moins, avant _ça_. Mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait que Fred était leur cousin, leur frère d'armes. Même s'il avait été rétrogradé, personne ne pouvait renier qu'ils avaient quand même passé leur enfance ensemble. Qu'ils avaient grandis ensembles, qu'ils avaient joué, étudié, s'étaient entraînés ensembles. Et tout ça avait créé des liens indestructibles, malgré ce que Fred avait fait. Et maintenant, il était mort. Pour toujours.

"Ça va aller, Lyn. Ça va aller, ma grande. Tu vas surmonter ça. On va tous surmonter ça, ensemble." encouragea Julien en prenant la jeune femme en pleurs dans ses bras et en lui caressant les cheveux.

"J'ai peur, Julien... J'ai tellement peur..."

Le Verseau la fit asseoir sur une des chaises de la cuisine et s'agenouilla pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il prit ses petites mains caleuses dans les siennes et la frotta du pouce.

"Écoutes moi Saralyn."

La jeune femme était toute ouïe. C'était tellement rare qu'on l'appelle par son prénom entier, et ce, depuis des années. Elle l'en oublierait presque, parfois. Mais elle savait, dans son esprit embrumé par le chagrin et la panique, qu'on attendait quelque chose d'elle.

"Écoutes moi bien. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur. C'est _normal_ d'avoir peur. Nous ne sommes pas des Dieux, que des humains. La peur, c'est ce qui nous maintient en vie. Ce que tu ressens, c'est l'instinct de survie. Alors oui, tu peux avoir peur. Mais ce que tu n'as pas le droit de faire, Saralyn, c'est d'abandonner. Nous sommes des futurs Chevaliers du Zodiaque, des défenseurs de la Terre. Tu es le futur Chevalier d'Or du Lion. Tu dois protéger Athéna, la Terre, mais aussi ta famille. Penses à tes parents, pas Aiolia, mais ta maman et ton papa. Penses à quel point ils ont été forts quand ils t'ont donnée à Aiolia et au Sanctuaire. Si tu abandonnes maintenant, alors tous les sacrifices qu'ils auront faits auront été inutiles. Toute la force qu'ils t'auront transmise, tout ce courage et cette détermination, tout ça sera perdu, tu comprends?"

Lyn hocha la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Julien continua de parler d'une voix pleine de force.

"Alors relèves toi. Relèves toi et bats toi comme une lionne. Parce que tu _es une lionne_ , tu m'entends? C'est toi la reine du zodiaque, le soleil autour duquel on tourne tous. Si toi tu abandonnes, alors qui nous donnera de la force? Qui nous mènera à la bataille? Sans toi, Saralyn du Lion, on est plus rien. Plus rien du tout. Sans son soleil, le système solaire s'arrête. Alors tu vas te relever. Tu vas te battre. _C'est comprit Saralyn_? Tu. Vas. Te. Battre." insista Julien. "Si tu te lèves de cette chaise, si tu affrontes ta peur, alors tu pourras tout affronter, tout vaincre. Rien ni personne ne pourra se mettre sur ton chemin. Alors, Saralyn, qu'est-ce que tu choisis? Te battre, ou abandonner?" demanda Julien en se relevant et lâchant les mains de la jeune femme.

Lyn sécha ses larmes d'un geste rageur et prit une grande inspiration avant de se lever brusquement, faisant tomber la chaise en arrière. Une flamme nouvelle brûlait dans ses yeux. Sa voix vibrait de détermination.

"OK les gars, on va bouffer du guerrier." dit-elle en faisant craquer ses articulations.

Tout le monde approuva et ils sortirent de la Tour, sauf Natacha et Anastasia. Mais même Alexander insista pour venir. Il les accompagna donc.

"Tiens, les renforts arrivent." remarqua Zahir du Taureau en attaquant Umi, Sora et Roddy sans efforts.

Lyn eut un frisson en voyant le corps et la tête de Fred séparés, vulgairement roulés dans la poussière. Mais elle se reprit et ils se mirent en position. Comme convenu, Aleksandr, qui avait une armure et donc, une protection supplémentaire, se mit en première ligne.

"Je suis Aleksandr du Vampire, de l'étoile Céleste de la Longévité." dit le jeune garçon en appelant son surplis qui vint le recouvrir immédiatement.

Il déploya ses ailes de vampire et s'envola, avant de lancer une attaque.

"CRIMSON CROSS!"

Une lumière aveuglante surgit d'une autre dimension et se précipita sur Zahir, aspirant une bonne partie de son énergie vitale avant que le Taureau ne puisse s'en défaire. Mais c'était sans compter sur les autres Saints. Profitant de l'inattention du guerrier, Umi et Sora ouvrirent une autre dimension, qui contenait autre chose qu'une lumière mangeuse d'énergie vitale: des piranhas, dans des bulles d'eau qui fonçaient droit sur lui.

Visiblement, certains Saints étaient capables de contrôler les éléments bien mieux que lui pouvait le faire. L'une d'entre eux formait les bulles alors qu'un autre semblait parler à ces poissons aux dents acérées. Quand il voulut reculer et les éviter, des flèches tirées à une vitesse impressionnante se plantèrent à quelques millimètres de ses pieds, dont une qui transperça son os cunéiforme médial et son talon, le clouant sur place. Il grimaça de douleur. Bordel, la flèche était enflammée. Ça le brûlait et les cellules se détérioraient sans qu'ils puisse rien faire, manquant de cosmos.

Un Saint blond ferma ses yeux verts et murmura un 'Tenbu Horin' qui envoya Zahir dans ce qui semblait être une autre dimension.

Non, c'était... La Vérité.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que ses sens lui étaient tous enlevés en même temps et ne se rendit pas compte non plus qu'un autre des Saints courait vers lui.

"Ça c'est pour Fred, espèce d'enfoiré!" cria Lyn avant de lancer son attaque. "Lightning Bolt."

Le coup de poing fendit l'air et la tension électrique visa directement le coeur de Zahir, provoquant un arrêt cardiaque immédiat.

Le guerrier de Seth s'écroula, mort.


	41. Jour 5

Un proverbe arménien dit : "Chaque homme a dans son cœur un lion qui sommeille"

Les attaques pleuvaient sur le Sanctuaire. Sans arrêt, toute la journée. Les Chevaliers d'Or n'avaient aucun répit.

Aiolia soupira en se cachant dans les ruines de son temple. Il était épuisé.

Depuis 5 jours que la guerre avait commencée, ils n'avaient pas revus les enfants. Ils lui manquaient. Il voulait voir sa fille, ses nièces, ses neveux. Et surtout, il voulait voir ses frères.

Depuis le début de la guerre, les Chevaliers étaient dispersés aux quatre coins du Sanctuaire pour se battre 24h/24. Ils n'avaient droit à aucun repos, aucune erreur.

"Lia?"

Le Lion leva les yeux sur son mari. Shun semblait aussi épuisé que lui, couvert de sang et de poussière, les cheveux emmêlés, des cernes sous ses yeux verts.

"Viens là." sourit Aiolia en ouvrant les bras.

Shun s'assit sur entre les jambes de son mari et ferma les yeux quand celui-ci referma ses bras puissants autour de lui. Ces derniers jours, les bras d'Aiolia étaient le seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver, comme si la guerre n'existait plus.

"Lyn me manque..." murmura Shun.

"A moi aussi."

Personne ne savait que Fred était mort. Ni qu'un guerrier de Seth était arrivé à Jamir. Et encore moins que les apprentis s'étaient défendus coûte que coûte. Personne n'avait de nouvelles de Jamir.

Ils avaient décidé de rompre les communications télépathiques pour éviter que quelqu'un suive les liens de cosmos et trouve la Tour au Tibet. Il fallait que les enfants restent en sécurité.

Une explosion fit trembler le sol et tomber des colonnes du temple. Aiolia se resserra autour de Shun pour le protéger.

"Tiens, tiens. Des amoureux. Comme c'est touchant." ricana une voix inconnue.

Aiolia et Shun levèrent les yeux pour voir une jeune femme à quelques mètres d'eux. Ses cheveux étaient, comme ses yeux, dorés, ainsi que sa peau. Elle portait une armure qui rappelait à Aiolia la sienne.

"Je t'ai longtemps cherché, Aiolia du Lion. J'aurais dut deviner que tu serais dans ce qu'il reste de ton temple. Au fait, je suis Noûr du Lion." sourit la jeune femme.

Aiolia émit un son qui ressemblait à un grondement sourd, profond. Un grondement d'avertissement. A cause de leur épuisement constant, tous les Chevaliers étaient beaucoup plus proches de leur signes et de leurs armures. Et chez certains, surtout les Chevaliers d'Or, cela affectait leur comportement. Et Aiolia, en temps que Lion, ne supportait pas qu'un de ses congénères entre sur leur territoire. C'était _son_ territoire, et cette lionne menaçait non seulement son territoire, mais aussi sa sécurité et celle de son compagnon. Et il était hors de question que quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, menace Shun.

Il gronda plus fort et Noûr rit joyeusement.

"Dis moi, tu vas le lâcher un jour ou je vais devoir te forcer à le faire?"

Le grondement devint plus fort à la mention de Shun. Aiolia lâcha Shun et se posta devant lui pour le protéger, ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs et l'électricité crépitait autour de lui.

"Menace encore une fois mon compagnon... Et je te tue." grogna Aiolia.

Ses yeux passèrent lentement de bleu à un mordoré vif et menaçant. Le tonnerre gronda alors que le ciel était bleu et Noûr rit encore plus. Un rire de crécelle.

"Intéressant! Tellement de puissance dans ce corps d'Apollon!" dit la jeune femme en s'approchant d'Aiolia. "Allez, laisse le tomber, viens avec moi. Deux lions, ensembles. Je pourrais te donner les enfants les plus puissants que tu puisses imaginer." susurra Noûr en caressant le torse du lion. "Oublie le, oublie les. Cet homme inutile, ces Chevaliers qui vont perdre cette guerre. Allez, je peux te donner tout ce que tu désires."

"C'est là que tu te trompes." déclara Aiolia d'une voix froide en saisissant Noûr à la gorge pour la soulever. "J'aime Shun, j'aime mes frères et jamais, jamais je ne trahirait le Sanctuaire pour une gamine autre que ma fille. Si tu crois que tu peux me donner ce que je désire, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'oeil. Shun me donne tout ce que je désire. Une famille, un foyer, une fille puissante et formidable, une vie. Alors s'il y a une chose que je veux de toi, Noûr du Lion..." dit Aiolia en resserrant sa prise sur le cou de la jeune femme. "C'est que tu meures. Maintenant."

Noûr tenta de se débattre, mais la prise d'Aiolia était beaucoup trop forte. Le lion finit par relâcher légèrement sa poigne, laissant juste assez d'espace à Noûr pour respirer à grande goûlées, sans pour autant la lâcher.

"Mais avant, tu vas t'excuser. Pour toutes les méchantes choses que tu as dites. Allez, ou je serais obligé de te punir." sourit Aiolia, ses yeux froids comme la glace de Camus.

Noûr comprit immédiatement son erreur. Elle avait fait la seule chose qui pourrait lui apporter une mort lente et douloureuse : menacer la famille d'Aiolia. Les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

"Alors? Je n'entend rien. Plus fort."

"J, Je suis désolée..." couina Noûr, à bout de souffle.

Mais Aiolia raffermit sa prise, la resserrant encore plus. Noûr le regarda, paniquée, tentant de griffer le bras de son bourreau. Mais les zébrures causées par ses ongles acérés ne semblaient avoir aucun effet sur Aiolia.

"Voilà, c'est bien. Maintenant, tu peux mourir." sourit Aiolia.

 _Quoi?!_ , pensa Noûr. Mais elle s'était excusée! Elle avait dit pardon! Alors pourquoi allait-il la tuer?, pensa son esprit en manque d'oxygène.

"Tu vois, ce n'est pas contre toi. En fait, un peu si. Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas insulté Shun, ça se serait peut-être passé sans douleur. Mais vois-tu, nous avons reçu un ordre très clair de notre Grand Pope."

"Aucun survivant." compléta Shun d'une voix froide.

"Vous avez peut-être gagné d'autres guerres, Guerriers de Seth, mais cette fois-ci, vous allez être annihilés." déclara Aiolia. "Tu veux me faire plaisir? Alors meurs."

Le poing du Lion écrasa la trachée de l'égyptienne et celle-ci devint une poupée de chiffon dans la main du grec.

"Lia. C'est finit. Lâches la." tenta Shun en posant une main sur le biceps de son mari.

"Elle... Elle t'a insulté... Toi et Lyn... Et tout le monde!"

Aiolia était sur le point de virer Bersek, Shun le savait. Mais il n'était pas son mari pour rien.

"Aiolia. Lâche la immédiatement." ordonna Andromède.

Le lion ouvrit sa main et le corps de la guerrière s'écrasa au sol, sans vie. Ses yeux écarquillés et les hématomes autour de son cou ne laissaient aucun doute sur son état.

"C'est bien. C'est bien Lia." félicita Shun en enlaçant son compagnon.

Aiolia le serra fort et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux du japonais.

"Allez, les autres ont besoin d'aide."

Les compagnons se regardèrent dans les yeux et coururent aider Camus qui avait été, personne ne savait comment, séparé de Milo par deux guerriers. Le Verseau se battait contre le guerrier du singe. Un guerrier pour un Chevalier d'Or.

Mais rien ne leur interdisait d'aider leurs frères.

Et ils allaient gagner cette guerre, peut importe ce que ça leur coûtait. Les Chevaliers en avaient fait le serment.


	42. Information

Bonjour à tous!

Je sais que d'habitude, je ne suis pas du genre à vous donner des informations au lieu de chapitres, mais bon.

Je viens juste de créer une page spéciale pour Mini Gold Saints, appelée Mini Gold Saints Family.

N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, j'y mettrais des infos, des fiches personnages et aussi des fanarts de mes OCs, ainsi que mes projets pour cette histoire que j'adore vraiment.

Excellente journée à tout le monde!

Big bisous mes petits Chevaliers!


	43. Jour 13

_Fancis Bacon a dit : 'La connaissance est en elle-même puissance'._

Cachés dans les bibliothèques du Palais, Camus du Verseau et Alessio de la Balance cherchaient des informations sur les guerriers de Seth et leur Dieu. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de découvrir quelque chose qui pourrait changer cette guerre, comme Lyn et Lae quelques jours auparavant. Ils avaient trouvés les recherches de l'apprentie du Bélier, avec ses notes claires et concises, indiquant avec précision les livres qui l'avaient aidée à en venir à ces conclusions.

"Selon Lae, Seth aurait un monument qui concentrerait sa puissance, un peu comme le Mur des Lamentations qui sépare les Enfers de l'Elysée. Sauf que si on détruit cet artefact, Seth et ses guerriers seront détruits. Si on arrive à faire ça, on mettrait fin à la guerre." conclu Alessio en relisant les notes de sa cousine.

"Lae avait une idée de la nature de cet artefact?" demanda Camus en parcourant un livre épais à grande vitesse.

"Ils ont attaqués avant qu'elle puisse l'écrire. Et aller à Jamir serait trop risqué... Attends... Elle a fait un dessin."

Le Verseau haussa un sourcil. Il ne voyait pas en quoi un gribouillage dans une marge pouvait être important. Lae avait dû vouloir relâcher la pression à un moment ou un autre. Mais il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien qu'Alessio, qui avait souvent étudié avec la jeune femme.

"Lae ne dessine jamais sur ses notes." expliqua la Balance. "Vu la qualité du dessin, elle l'a fait à la hâte, probablement avant d'aller défendre son temple."

"Qu'a-t-elle dessiné?"

"Un triangle. Et le signe Pi. Elle a voulu nous indiquer ce qu'on doit chercher."

Camus et Alessio réfléchirent intensément. Leurs neurones tournaient à plein régime. Et après 3 minutes de réflexion intense, le Verseau laissa tomber le livre qu'il tenait.

"On cherche une pyramide. Le triangle, le signe Pi. Ce n'est pas le signe mathématique, mais la lettre 'P' de l'alphabet grec! Lae avait trouvé et voulait qu'on sache quoi chercher. Elle savait qu'ils devraient aller à Jamir et que les communications seraient coupées. Et ça paraît tellement évident maintenant! Seth, le Dieu égyptien, qui construit une pyramide. C'était un symbole de puissance, les tombeaux des rois."

"Ok, c'est bien beau de savoir ce qu'on cherche, mais on la trouve où? Je te rappelle que le Mur des Lamentations était caché tout au fond des Enfers. Si on doit trouver le monde de Seth, le fouiller et détruire une pyramide, on va y rester. Parce que s'il se la joue Khéops, on en a pour 2,5 tonnes le bloc! On ne peut pas détruire un truc qui fait 146 mètres pour 5 000 000 tonnes!"

Le plus vieux approuva et réfléchit encore.

"Seth n'a pas de monde à lui, contrairement à Hadès, qui est le Roi des Enfers. Osiris, Anubis, eux auraient put cacher leur artefact dans les Enfers égyptiens. Mais Seth n'a pas ça. Donc il l'a forcément construite sur Terre."

"Ça nous fait quand même quelques kilomètres carrés." fit remarquer Alessio.

"Mais ça doit être à proximité, pour pouvoir regarder le combat. Donc ce n'est pas loin du Sanctuaire. L'apprenti d'Ikki, il ne pilote pas un Zeppelin? Je crois l'avoir vu."

"Exact. C'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas été détruit... Je crois comprendre où tu veux en venir. Si on veut lui dire quoi chercher, il faut se dépêcher. Il décolle dans 10 minutes depuis les arènes."

Les deux Chevaliers se mirent d'accord et sortirent du 13ème temple pour rejoindre la piste de décollage improvisée. Léo était en train de vérifier les derniers détails avant un vol de deux heures et s'assurait que les Chevaliers qui l'accompagneraient étaient relativement frais et reposés. Enfin, autant qu'on puisse l'être.

"Léo!"

"Salut Ales'! Chevalier Camus." salua le jeune Phénix en fronçant les sourcils.

Il savait que son maître ne lâchait pas son autre père, quelque part dans le Sanctuaire, et il sentait son cosmos exploser de temps à autres dans différentes directions. Bien sûr qu'il était inquiet pour son maître et Shaka. Mais aussi pour les apprentis coincés à Jamir et tous ceux qui se battaient au Sanctuaire. En fait, Léo s'inquiétait pour tout le monde. Aussi quand deux Chevaliers d'Or arrivèrent, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Certes, il les connaissaient, mais Camus et Alessio avaient la mine grave.

"Dis moi, Léo, quand tu es là haut, tu n'aurais rien remarqué d'étrange? De nouveau?" demanda Camus.

"Genre quoi?"

"Genre une pyramide. Pas un pâté de sable. Environ 150 mètres de haut." informa la Balance.

Léo réfléchit et finit par hocher la tête.

"Je crois que j'ai vu ça. C'était en construction, environ 60 mètres. C'est à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici."

"Tu crois que tu pourrais t'approcher?"

"Eh, on a que 3 Bronzes et 2 Aciers pour ce vol, donc pas plus de 40 kilomètres aller. Pour faire la distance complémentaire, il me faudrait minimum un Argent en plus pour l'aller et un autre pour le retour. Et ce bébé est vraiment gourmand, alors je sais pas dans quel état je vous les rendraient." grimaça le petit latino.

"Deux Ors, ça te conviendrait? On t'accompagne et on fait le carburant. En échange, tu nous approche autant que tu le peux de cette pyramide." marchanda Alessio.

"... Elle est maléfique. Ce truc pue à des kilomètres à la ronde. J'ai sentis le cosmos qui alimente sa construction. Il est noir, puissant et haineux."

Léo était plus sensible que les autres à la nature des cosmos. Il pouvait déterminer les intentions de quelqu'un rien qu'en 'sentant' son cosmos. S'il arrivait à dire ça à une soixantaine de kilomètres de distance, alors Seth était plus maléfique qu'ils ne le pensaient.

"Merci pour tes informations, Léo. On doit vraiment voir cette chose, et tu es le seul qui puisse nous aider." tenta Camus.

"Pas la peine de me faire des flatteries, Chevalier. Je vous y aurais emmené même sans ça. J'ai le pressentiment que c'est important, et mon instinct est fiable. Montez, on part dans 1 minutes." dit-il en se dirigeant vers les Chevaliers volontaires. "On va décoller! Je veux tout le monde à son poste, et tout de suite!"

"Oui Capitaine!" lui répondirent les 5 Bronzes et Aciers.

Alessio et Camus prirent place dans l'engin et aidèrent à l'alimenter pour le décollage, puisque c'était le moment, avec l'atterrissage, où le Zeppelin consommait le plus de cosmos.

Dans quelques minutes, ils seraient fixés sur l'issue de cette guerre.


	44. Information 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous.

Merci d'être arrivés jusque là avec Mini Gold Saints. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié depuis... Un bon moment, mais l'inspiration ne voulait pas revenir avec le format actuel de cette fanfiction. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de réécrire complètement Mini Gold Saints pour la faire plus à mon image actuelle, plus cohérente, avec moins de coquilles, je l'espère.

La page Facebook Mini Gold Saints Family est toujours d'actualité et vous attend, le lien sera à la fin de ce message. Je viens d'y ajouter un bouton Whatsapp si vous voulez échanger des idées ou juste papoter. C'est toujours un plaisir d'échanger avec vous.

J'espère que vous êtes tous en sécurité, et que vous prenez soin de vous.

Gros bisous,

Dichan03

/MiniGSfamily


End file.
